El nuevo Cielo de Vongola
by SakuraSakata
Summary: Tsuna y su familia están esperando con ansias a la nueva generación de chicos Vongola, sus entrenamientos, acciones y locuras, que les espera, con tutores como los ex-arcobalenos y amigos de las familias aliadas. OcxPersonajes, Principio son 5 años en el futuro de la historia actual y luego 10 años.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, no soy nueva en esto, pero es mi primer fanfiction de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y bueno, yo con mucho miedo, lo estoy subiendo, bueno si les gusta la historia amaría que dejaran Reviews, y todo a su elección, también si me quieren ayudar con los Oc (hijos) se lo agradecería, aparte de este (cuando tenga el primer review) dejaré las fichas de las esposas de los guardianes. Bueno, los invito a que lo lean, y abajo les hablo(?) de nuevo.

Aclaraciones:  
>-Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-sensei, la historia y algunos de sus personajes lo hacen.<br>-_Hablando en Italiano.  
><em>-Hablando en Japonés.  
><strong>-Hablando por teléfonos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado cinco años desde que Tsuna se había enterado de que sería el Vongola Decimo, hace dos años, él con dieciocho años tuvo que pasar al puesto de jefe, por una enfermedad grave que estaba atacando al noveno, asumió el cargo, así yéndose a Italia con todos sus guardianes, Mukuro ya lo había aceptado como 'jefe' pero solo a él lo obedecía, seguía llevándose mal con los demás guardianes, lo más terrible era cuando Hibari y él se encontraban en la mansión. Cuando esto sucedía Tsuna era atacado por el monstruo llamado papeleo, definitivamente odiaba el papeleo, aunque hace dos años que no visitaba Namimori, ahora quería presentarle a su amada a su madre.<p>

Todos estaban en el salón esperando a Tsuna, Lambo, Takeshi con Ayame, Hayato con Francesca, Mukuro con Chrome, Ryohei con Hana, Kyoya con Julietta, y Clarissa.

_-¿Por qué nos ha llamado Tsuna?-_ Pregunto Takeshi al lado de su esposa.-

-_Si lo supiera no estaría con el niño piña y el ave_.-Le respondió Hayato mientras abrazaba a Francesca y esta le dio una mirada mortal.-

_-Hayato, para de hablar mal de la piña con patas_.- Decía Francesca mientras le daba una golpiza en el abdomen a su marido.-

-_Kufufu son exactamente iguales los dos pulpos_.- Mukuro decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

_-¿A quién le dices pulpo, piña con patas?-_ Francesca le lanzo una caja de pañuelos desechables.-

-_Paren, paren_.- les decía Takeshi tratando de calmarlos, cuando oyen una puerta abrirse.-

-_Uff… odio el papeleo, bueno, veo que están todos aquí_.-Dijo Tsuna entrando y se dirigió donde su amada Clarissa para darle un beso.- _Clarissa amor mío, tengo una sorpresa_.-

_-_ _Que maravilloso, amo las sorpresas_.-Contesto Clarissa abrazando a su esposo.-

-Mañana en la mañana partiremos a Namimori, tenemos una pequeña misión en Japón, así que podremos pasar algunos días en allí para visitar y para que las chicas conozcan nuestra ciudad.-Decía Tsuna hablando en japonés.-

-¿Tsuna eso significa que veremos nuevamente a mamá?-Pregunto Lambo entusiasmado.-

-Sí, veremos a mamá.- Tsuna le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su guardián de tan solo diez años.-

-Pero Tsuna, entrarás en un gran dilema.-Le decía Hana mientras lo miraba, y continuo al ver su cara de duda.- Kyoko y Haru, Clarissa se pondrá celosa.-

-¿Pero Kyoko y Haru no tienen novios?-Pregunto dudoso Tsuna sin ver a su mujer que ardía en celos.-

-Terminaron con ellos, hace unos siete meses.-Contesto Hana de la mejor manera.-Pero creo que Haru siente algo por Gokudera.-Mujeres malas y Hana, quería ver a las mujeres de sus ex compañeros arder en celos.-

-Esa mujer idiota siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, pero ahora no puedo, mi amor solo le pertenece a Francesca.-Dándole un beso en la cabeza a su esposa.-

-_Tsunayoshi Vongola, quiero decir Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿quién es Kyoko?-_Pregunto su mujer con un aura asesina y tomando uno de sus cuchillos que escondía en su cintura.-

-_Hayato Gokudera, ¿quién es Haru?-_Pregunto Francesca igualmente que su amiga sacando sus pistolas del bolsillo.-

_-Clarissa, tranquila, era solamente una chica que me gustaba, solo eso, nada más, ahora tu eres mi esposa y hace dos años que no la veo, además solo me gustas tú_.- Decía Tsuna, tratando de calmar a su esposa, él sabía que si ella lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre y no por el que ocupaba por decimo Vongola, era porque de verdad estaba en problemas.-

-_Francesca, tu eres mi amor, esa mujer estúpida no me interesa, además a mí me gustan las italianas, las japonesas de ahora son horribles_.-Decía Hayato tomándole los brazos a su mujer, mientras apuntaba a la cara de Hana.-

-Maldito cabeza de pulpo, ¿a quién le dices horrible?- Hana iba a matarlo pero Ryohei la detuvo.-

-Hahahaha, y Tsuna ¿dónde nos quedaremos?-Pregunto Takeshi que estaba riéndose a más no poder.-

-Yo pienso que en el hotel.-Le respondió Tsuna mientras le quitaba los cuchillos a Clarissa.-Porque si estamos separados será peor si es que nuestros enemigos conocen nuestra ubicación, será mejor que luchemos juntos y separados de los demás.-

-También creo que sea eso, mientras más lejos de Nami-chuu está todo bien.-Hibari le había dicho a sus compañeros mientras estaba con Julietta.-

-Chrome, ¿Estarás bien si yo lucho?-Pregunto Mukuro mirando a Chrome.-

-Sí, aunque igual me gustaría visitar a los demás.-Le contesto.-

-Si eres tan linda.- Mukuro decía mientras le apretaba las mejillas.-

-Aunque igualmente iría contigo, MM esta en Japón.-Chrome estaba furiosa, Mukuro muy pocas veces veía así a su esposa.-

-¿Estas celosa, Nagi-chan?-Mukuro le decía sonriente.-

-Puede ser, Boss, Reborn-san ¿cómo ha estado?-

-Lo último que supe de él fue hace dos semanas que estaba fuera de Sicilia.-Le contesto Tsuna.-

-Juudaime ¿Reborn-san no irá con nosotros?-Pregunto Hayato.-

-Él dio la idea, supongo que estará allá en este momento.-

-_Tsuna, ¿Contra quienes lucharán?-_Pregunto Julietta un poco preocupada.-

-_Una_ _pequeña Yakuza, que ha estado ocupando nuestro nombre, para tener aliados fuertes._-Le contesto Tsuna, él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por Kyoya.-

-_Julietta querida, Kyoya sabe cómo cuidarse, además si algo le pasa a Namimori por lo que nos han contado los chicos él sacará todo su poder_.-Clarissa le contesto para calmar a su amiga.-

-_Clarissa, pero acéptalo tu también estas preocupada por Tsuna.-_Le dijo Francesca quien la miraba desde su asiento junto a Gokudera.-

_-Francesca no trates de ocultar tu preocupación por Hayato-kun_.-Ayame era la que hablaba esta vez.-

-_Hana, Ayame supongo que ustedes también están preocupadas ¿o me equivoco?_-La voz de Clarissa era la que se mostraba.-

-_Nosotras somos japonesas, sabemos que problemas tendrán._-Contesto Hana.-

-Bueno dejando de lado eso, ¿quién cuidará la mansión siendo que nosotros estaremos afuera?-Pregunto Hibari.-

-Dino mandará a personal de confianza para que cuiden la mansión mientras nosotros estamos fuera, además he hablado con CEDEF, para que vengan.-Esto último le molestaba a Tsuna, luego de haber tenido un encuentro con su padre hace un año.-

-_Tsuna mio amore, ¿hablaste con tu padre?-_Pregunto Clarissa, ella sabía que Tsuna no le gustaba hablar de su padre, ella lo conoció a través de Yamamoto cuando el padre de Tsuna había venido a ver la mansión cuando Tsuna estaba firmando algunos papeles con una mafia Norte Americana.-

_Flashback._

-_Yamamoto, Kyoya, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, ¿dónde están?_-Preguntaba Clarissa mientras bajaba las escaleras de la gran mansión cuando vio que la puerta se abría y de inmediato saco una de sus dagas que tenía en el brazo_.-¿Quién eres y qué haces en la mansión?-_

-_¿Quién eres tú?-_Pregunto el hombre, mientras entraba y le apuntaba a Clarissa_.-_

-_Yo he preguntado primero, dime, ¿quién diablo eres?-_

-_Sawada Iemitsu, ya te he respondido chica dime el tuyo.-_

-_Clarissa Iannetti di_-Clarissa fue interrumpida por Yamamoto que entro por la puerta del balcón proveniente de la habitación contigua.-

-Clarissa, ¿con quién hablas?-Pregunto el hombre en japonés.-

-Takeshi, ven para acá de inmediato, este hombre tiene el verdadero apellido de Tsu.- Ella le contesto a pesar de ser italiana, hablaba perfectamente japonés.-

-¿Apellido de Tsuna?- Takeshi corrió para ver qué es lo que ocurría cuando vio al padre de su jefe apuntando a la cabeza de la italiana y esta con su daga en la mano.- Iemitsu… Clarissa, ve a llamar a las sirvientas y diles que preparen café y lo lleven al salón, por favor y luego tú ve para allá.-

-Pero Takeshi, este hombre ¿quién es?-La mujer le pregunto exasperada.-

-Clarissa por favor ve a hacer lo que te he pedido y llama a la piña, él puede saber qué hacer.-

La mujer finalmente cedió y bajo las escaleras junto al guardián de su esposo pero ella se dirigió a la cocina y luego al patio para buscar a Mukuro.-

-Iemitsu ¿qué haces acá?-Pregunto el menor mirando al líder de la CEDEF.-

-He venido a ver cómo estaban las cosas pero me he encontrado con esa mujer ¿quién era?-

-Mejor que ella se presente después de todo es alguien importante.-Dice el chico con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.-

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón donde vieron que Lambo estaba leyendo unos mangas que le había traído Chrome de la última vez que viajo a Japón.

-Lambo, ¿recuerdas al papá de Tsuna?-

-Mhh… ¡Papá!-Grito el joven Bovino levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a Iemitsu.-

-Takeshi ya hemos llegado, se nos ha sumado Kyoya y Ryohei en el camino.-Decía la joven de dieciocho años que entraba por la puerta frente a los tres.-

-Wow, así que de verdad está Iemitsu acá, bueno, Tsunayoshi-kun se enojará.-Decía Mukuro.-

-Bueno, llego el momento de presentarle a Clarissa, aunque sería bueno de que Sawada estuviera acá, ya chica preséntate al EXTREMO.-Grito Ryohei mientras miraba a Clarissa, que tenía los ojos con odio al mayor.-

-Clarissa Ienatti di Vongola, esposa del decimo Vongola.-Dijo la chica sin vacilación ante el hombre frente a ella.-

-Así que tu eres la esposa de Tsuna, wuju… parece que Tsuna ha elegido bien, aunque las japonesas igualmente son hermosas.-

-Si lo sé, pero las italianas son mi preferencia.-Tsuna había entrado junto a Hayato.-Te he dicho millones de veces que yo iré al CEDEF, o simplemente me puedes avisar cuando vengas.-El joven Vongola no le gustaba que su padre viniera donde él, ni menos en este año justo cuando Clarissa se había sumado a la familia.-

-Tsu, ¿él es tu padre?-Pregunto inocentemente la chica.-

-Mi mala excusa para padre, Clarissa, ¿te encuentras bien, no te ha hecho nada este viejo pervertido?-Tsuna le preguntaba a su esposa.-

-No, ha intentado matarme, pero solo por el susto.-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.-

_Fin Flashback._

-Sí, aunque he pedido que venga Oregano con Lal, tal vez también venga Colonello para cuidar de su esposa, ya bueno, cambiando de tema, vayan a empacar sus cosas, mañana nos iremos temprano, quiero a todos acá a las seis de la mañana, para que lleguemos de día.-

-Tsuna, ¿por qué tan temprano?-Pregunto Lambo apenado.-

-Porque tenemos siete horas de diferencia con Japón y es una hora de vuelo, pero tú puedes ir durmiendo en el avión.-Le dijo Tsuna mientras acariciaba su cabeza.-

-Bueno, entonces nosotras iremos a preparar las cosas, vamos chicas.-Decía Francesca tocándole el hombro a Clarissa y Ayame.-

Las seis chicas se levantaron de sus puestos y salieron del salón todas en dirección a la habitación principal, que pertenecía al jefe y a Clarissa.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que nos querías contar?-Pregunto Ayame a Clarissa quien se sentó en el asiento de al final de la cama.-

-He vomitado toda la noche, y me duelen los pies, además de mareos y nauseas.-Dijo la chica.-

-¿Crees que estás embarazada?-Pregunto Francesca.-

-¿Qué más puede ser?-Le contesto con cara de 'obvio que es eso'.-

-Llamen a un doctor para ver y estar seguras.-Les dijo Hana.-

-Entonces, Chrome y Julietta, vayan a buscar al doctor, ya que Julietta es la mayor de todas.-Dijo Ayame empujando a las dos chicas.-

-No sería más fácil llevar a Clarissa donde el doctor, así Boss no sospecharía.-Contesto Chrome.-

-Hm… sí, vamos, voy con Francesca, las demás vayan a buscar un chofer para que nos lleve y nosotras ordenamos nuestras cosas.-Clarissa decía mientras sacaba ropa de las cajoneras, y las ordenaba en la maleta, mientras que las demás salían.- _Quien diría que eres mi secreto de hace cuatro meses.-_Clarissa se tocaba su abdomen.-

-Clarissa, el auto esta abajo, Francesca te espera en la puerta.-Julietta le venía diciendo mientras se acercaba al marco de la puerta.-

-Bajo de inmediato.-Clarissa fue al baño, para recogerse el pelo. Y luego de tener el pelo en una cola alta, cuando termino bajo a la entrada.-

-Suerte.-Las cuatro mujeres les dedicaron sonrisas.-

**En el salón los chicos bebían vino mientras que Lambo bebía jugo de uva.**

-Juudaime, de verdad ¿dónde nos quedaremos? Porque todos aquí presentes saben que usted odia los hoteles.-Le decía Hayato mientras daba un sorbo a su vino.-

-Es una sorpresa para las chicas pero he comprado una mansión cerca de la entrada principal de Namimori.-

-Herbívoro, ¿tendré que vivir con la piña parlante?-Pregunto Kyoya.-

-Todos viviremos en la misma casa, como lo hemos hecho desde que entramos oficialmente a Vongola, además Mukuro se comportara, ¿no es así?-Su jefe ya estaba harto de las peleas de ellos dos.-

-Tsunayoshi, usted sabe que no le provocaría nada malo a ave-kun, además Chrome estará ahí, así que no haré nada malo.-

-Amo, que amo, adoro que Chrome se haya casado contigo, ella es capaz de controlarte en los peores estados demenciales.-Cuando el castaño había parado de hablar, tocan a la puerta del salón.-Pase.-

-Decimo, Hayato-sama. Clarissa-sama y Francesca-sama han salido de la mansión.-El ama de llaves le había hablado a Tsuna mientras que él asentía.-

-Bueno, Camillo, puedes ir a llamar a Hana y si esta con las chicas mejor.-

-Como ordene, decimo.-Él hombre mayor salió de la habitación.-

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna?-Pregunto el moreno.-

-Clarissa y Francesca han salido de la mansión.-Dijo el jefe preocupado, mientras se revolvía el pelo de la nuca.-

-Pero, Tsuna, tranquilízate, ¿por qué tan preocupado?-

-Las chicas, se han unido recientemente a Vongola, pueden atacarlas.-Contesto Tsuna mientras tomaba vino de su copa.-

-Tsuna, me has mandado a llamar, ¿qué sucede?-Pregunto Hana que había entrado.-

-¿A dónde se fue Francesca con Clarissa?-Hayato era esta vez quien hablaba.-

-Fueron a dar una vuelta, además ellas ya son grandes pueden cuidarse solas.-Dijo la castaña mirando lo nervioso que estaba Tsuna.-

-Hana, tú eres la que lleva más años estando con nosotros, tú misma sabes que es lo que les puede pasar a las chicas si se encuentran con mafias enemigas.-El Vongola estaba hablando serio y sin vacilar, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo si algo le llegase a pasar a su amada.-

-Tranquilo, las he mandado con guardaespaldas, así que no pasará nada, además Francesca lleva sus pistolas además de que Clarissa lleva todo su cuerpo llena de dagas, oh… eso será un problema…-

-¿Por qué un problema?-Pregunto la mano derecha que miraba a Hana mientras que marcaba el número de su amiga.-

-Francesca querida, dile a Clarissa que se saque las dagas del cuerpo, la mirarán extraño… Sí… No, Tsuna todavía no sabe… Bueno, bueno… dentro de una hora… vale… Cuando lleguen Tsuna y Gokudera les gritaran a ambas… ya adiós, que les vaya bien.-La mujer corto la llamada y miro a los dos hombres frente a ella.-Bueno, dijeron que no los querían y ahora estaban con hombres de verdad… es mentira imbéciles, estarán de vuelta en una hora.-

**Pasado una hora:**

Dos hombres estaban de pie en las escaleras de entrada a la mansión Vongola, sus caras estaban totalmente serias, esperando la llegada de sus dos esposas. Cuando un auto había entrado a la mansión ellos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, cuando el auto paro ellos fueron a abrir las puertas, cuando abrieron vieron que sus esposas bajaban con lágrimas en los ojos, la primera impresión fue que algo malo había pasado.

-Ah, Tsu, vamos para adentro, y tú debes ordenar tu maleta.-Clarissa le dijo a Tsuna que estaba alterado.-

-Clarissa, sabes que si quieres salir, debes avisarme, tu sabes los motivo no me asustes, por favor.-Tsuna inmediatamente abrazo a la mujer frente a él como si se la estuviesen quitando.-

-Francesca, tonta, me has preocupado, por favor avísame cuando saldrás.-Hayato preocupado mientras que tomaba las mejillas de su esposa y acercaba su frente.-

-Kufufu… que bella escena de amor.-Dijo Mukuro, mientras salía de la mansión junto a los demás guardianes.-

-Son hombres al EXTREMO.-Grito Ryohei.-

-Eww… Tsuna, Clarissa paren de hacer eso, es asqueroso.-Decía el pequeño Bovino mirando a los dos mayores.-Ahodera, tu también para, Francesca como no te da asco besar a ese pulpo.-Los demás guardianes solo reían por las cosas que decía su compañero más pequeño.-

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una sirvienta que les dijo que la cena estaba servida, a todos los mayores le sirvieron vino excepto a Clarissa y Francesca, que por 'recomendación médica' no podían beber alcohol.-

-¡Tsuna! Lambo-san quiere probar el vino.-Lambo dijo protestante, pero el mayor se negó a la propuesta de su guardián.-Tsuna, quiero tomar vino, también soy un guardián.-

-Baca estúpida, no puedes tomar vino, eres menor.-Le dijo Hayato mirándolo, con su copa en la mano.-

-Ahodera, yo quiero beber vino.-

-Personas ruidosas, cállense o los morderé hasta la muerte.-Kyoya decía el otro lado de la mesa.-

-Maa… ma… cálmense, Lambo, es muy fuerte el vino, para que tomes.-Takeshi intento darle una explicación más viable que las de sus compañeros y su jefe.-

-Mocoso, ¿quieres beber vino?-Le preguntó Mukuro.-

-Sí, piña ¿tú me darás?-

-Por mal educado, no, no te daré.-

-Mukuro-sama soy su lacayo, por favor deme a probar vino.-Lambo estaba llegando al punto de ser usado como sujeto de pruebas, por tan solo beber un poco de vino.-

-Kufufu.-Mukuro tan solo reía, los demás guardianes veían que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando una pequeña daga voló, y detuvo las intenciones del guardián de la niebla.-

-Mukuro, detente, o si no yo misma te mato.-Clarissa había enviado el cuchillo en dirección al hombre.-

-Joh, basta, basta, Mukuro, Clarissa discúlpense.-Tsuna estaba retando a su esposa junto con su guardián, para que no sintieran la obvia preferencia.-

-Lo siento, maniática de los cuchillos/piña parlante.-Dijeron los dos al unísono, cuando llamaron a la puerta.-

-Pase.-El joven Vongola había permitido que entraran y era Camillo.-

-Decimo, el jefe de Shimon lo busca al teléfono.-Decía el hombre mayor a su jefe.-

-Con permiso, tengo que atender una llamada.-Tsuna se levanto de su puesto, y fue a contestar la llamada.-

Cuando, los dos hombres salieron, el comedor se quedo en silencio, al ser que el Shimon, llamaba para prevenir o visitar, y él era uno de los que sabía que ellos se iban a Japón mañana, así que era para prevenir.

_-¿Aló?-_Dijo Tsuna al teléfono.

**-Tsuna, ¿a qué hora llegarán mañana?-Pregunto el joven Shimon.**

-Como a las dos de la tarde ¿por qué?-

**-Que bueno, bien, Tsuna, procura de no causar tanta atención.-**

-Enma, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

_**-**_**Cuando llegamos esta mañana a Japón, estaban Kyoko y Haru averiguando cosas sobre vuelos italianos, y la azafata le dijo que nosotros éramos italianos, entonces cuando nos vieron, preguntaron acerca de ti, y cuando era tu vuelo.-**

-¿Cómo habrán sabido esto ellas? Tal vez alguien de la casa les haya informado, puede haber sido Hana o Ryohei, pero ellos saben que Clarissa no aguanta cuando se trata de las chicas.-

**-Por eso mismo me preocupe, de hecho, que pasa si Clarissa las intenta matar por un ataque de celos, o peor aún, Clarissa y Francesca destruyen el aeropuerto.-**

-Ah… Enma, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

-Mañana, ve a recogernos, tú, si quieres lleva algunos de tus guardianes, pero trata de estar allá a esa hora.-

**-Bueno, me arrancaré, para estar allá a tiempo, ya estoy haciendo papeleo, Julie se le ocurrió seguir a una chica, sin darse cuenta Adelheid lo seguía, ahora estoy cubriendo gastos de un hospital, y daños que han ocurrido en la casa.-**

-Te entiendo, ahora mismo, estaba cenando con todos y a Lambo se le ocurre la idea de pedir vino, todos rechazaron la idea, pero Mukuro le dijo que él le daría, Clarissa lanzo un cuchillo para pararlo, ahh… nunca creí que diría esto, pero prefiero la tarea que al papeleo.-

**-Tienes razón, bueno, mañana te veo, creo que Adelheid ha llegado.-**

-Bueno, hasta mañana Enma.-

_**-Ciao, Tsuna.-**_

Tsuna corto el teléfono y se dirigió a ver a su familia que todavía estaba sentada en la mesa, cuando se sentó las preguntas sobre que había dicho Enma llovían.

-Enma dijo, que alguien ha dicho que nosotros iremos a Japón, los únicos responsables están en la mesa, ¿quién fue?-

-Hoy yo hable con mi hermana por teléfono, y se escucho que alguien gritaba que iríamos a Japón.-Ryohei había declarado.-

-Ahh… bueno, no hay problemas, mañana nos estará esperando Enma en el aeropuerto, por favor, ahora quiero que lleven todas sus maletas a la entrada, los del servicio llevaran las cosas al avión, quiero que vayan a descansar, sobre todo tu Lambo, quiero que vayas a dormir, para que duermas las horas adecuadas.-

-Gyahaha, Tsuna, Lambo se levantará antes que tú, pero Tsuna, le has avisado a mi colegio que no iré ¿cierto?-En estos cinco años el pequeño Bovino sabía cómo tratar a Tsuna y se había vuelto más atento, a pesar de no ver a mamma, él podía jugar con Clarissa, además de poder visitar a su antiguo jefe en la casa Bovino.-

-Sí, la directora y tú maestra saben que irás a un viaje a Japón, dijeron que no te preocupes por las tareas, y el aprendizaje, al ser que eres muy inteligente, podrás ponerte al corriente rápido.-

-Gyahahaha, Lambo es más inteligente que todos aquí.-Lambo estaba presumiendo lo que había dicho su jefe, a sus compañeros.-

-Cállate baca estúpida, yo a tu edad ya era conocido por ser más inteligente que tú.-Hayato se estaba aburriendo de que su jefe elogiara tanto a la baca estúpida.-

-Ma… ma… Lambo, ¿quieres ir a tu habitación para que juguemos?-Takeshi había detenido a Lambo de que se tirara encima de Hayato para golpearlo.-

-Sí, sí, Lambo, quiere jugar a batear, Takeshi, ¿me enseñas a batear?-

-Jaja… claro vamos.-Así los dos salieron del comedor en dirección a la habitación del menor.-

-Bueno, yo iré a darme un baño, y luego me acostaré, hasta mañana, Tsu, chicos.-Clarissa le había dado un beso a Tsuna, luego salió de la habitación.-

-Yo iré a leer, hasta mañana, Tsuna, Hayato, chicos.-Francesca le dio un beso a su esposo y salió.-

-Bueno, nosotras dos iremos a entrenar.-Ayame y Julietta se despidieron y salieron.-

-Yo ordenaré algunas cosas que se me quedan.-Hana salió del comedor.-

-Boss, iré a bañarme igualmente, permiso.-Chrome ahora era la que salía.-

-Yo iré a ordenar mi ropa, hasta mañana, Tsunayoshi.-Mukuro se levanto.-

-Iré a entrenar.-Kyoya ahora se había ido.-

-¿Es mi idea o se escaparon del papeleo?-Le pregunto Tsuna a su mano derecha.-

-Siempre lo dejan para nosotros dos, Juudaime.-Hayato le había dicho cabizbajo.-

-Vamos, no creo que haya mucho.-Los dos se encaminaron a la oficina del jefe a ver que había de papeleo.-

Cuando los dos llegaron, se encontraron con dos montañas gigantes y gritaron a más no poder.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna y sus guardianes se levantaron a las cinco de la mañana para tener una breve reunión, donde se explicaba todo lo que iban a hacer, finalmente Mukuro comento que su jefe solo quería ver a su madre. Chrome lo miro diciéndole, cállate. Todos estaban de mal humor, cualquier persona lo estaría si tan solo hubiera dormido cinco horas, en el caso de Tsuna y Hayato solo durmieron tres horas. Paso media hora y Lambo se había despertado, sin embargo las demás chicas no. Lambo tomaba su leche, Tsuna un café espresso, Hayato un capuccino, Takeshi y Kyoya tomaban té verde, Chrome y Ryohei un café simple y Mukuro tomaba un café amargo.

Cuando las demás chicas bajaron tomaron un desayuno más completo, que constaba en jugo, un sándwich, y dos tablones de chocolate amargo, todos estaban hablando sobre querer volver a Namimori, sobre en que habrá cambiado, aunque Chrome y Kyoya eran los que iban a las misiones en Japón.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron al mini-aeropuerto que había cerca de la casa, a unos 5 km. Cerca de ella, este aeropuerto se había construido en la época del noveno, para que este viajara más rápido a Japón cuando Tsuna lo llamaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y ¿qué tal? Acepto criticas, abucheos y tomates, (puedo hacer una ensalada) quiero decirles que bueno, disfrute demasiado haciendo este fic, de hecho esta hace más de un mes en mis documentos y solo lo escribía para mi y mi amiga, que es mi querida Beta Reader. Y ya bueno, yo vi este anime hace al menos 2 años junto a Midou-nii, lo amo más que a nada, en mis días de aburrimiento me entretengo bastante al verlo. Bueno muchas muchas gracias al menos por leer este fanfic, y (ya empezó la propaganda) si algunao de los que lea este fic, le gusta Gintama, pueden pasarse por mi perfil, bueno Adiós :3 estoy nerviosa º/3/º


	2. ¿Qué? ¡Los Vongola llegan a Japón!

Todos los procedentes de Vongola, bajaron del Jet privado con el gran escudo llamando la atención de pasajeros de otros vuelos, además de que estaban todos vestidos de trajes y hablando en italiano con fluidez, las trece personas caminaron para salir, detrás de ellos estaban algunos empleados que fueron para estar a sus servicios, estos llevaban las maletas de sus jefes, la gran mayoría ya había estado en Namimori, pero las demás estaban tan solo siguiendo a sus maridos.

Cuando vieron a un joven de cabellos rojizos, y lo reconocieron, este era Enma que los estaba esperando, cuando vio a Tsuna y sus guardianes, los saludo.

-Bueno, señores Vongola, ¿quieren ir a dar un paseo o directo a la casa?-Pregunto Enma, con una sonrisa en el rostro que solo los hombres entendían.-

-Hm… vamos a casa de kaa-san, para que nos vea, o ¿quieres ir a casa, Lambo?-Le pregunto Tsuna.-

-Quiero ver a mamma.-Le dijo Lambo.-

-Bueno, iremos a ver a kaa-san.-

Todos iban en tres autos, que se repartían: Tsuna, Clarissa, Hayato, Francesca y Lambo, Kyoya, Julietta, Takeshi, Ayame y Enma, y Mukuro, Chrome, Hana y Ryohei. Estos arreglos fueron los de siempre cuando iban de viajes o vacaciones, todos juntos, para que no se mataran entre sí. Cuando los autos se detuvieron frente a una humilde hogar que en la placa decía 'Sawada' todos bajaron, y se adentraron en la casa, desde que se habían ido a Italia, solo quedaba Nana, Fuuta e I-Pin. Se extrañaron al ver que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, sin embargo, no había nadie dentro de esta.

Tsuna entro en modo Hyper y los demás sacaron sus respectivas armas. Cuando este entro a la casa comenzó a buscar por todas partes, pero no había nadie, igualmente, nada faltaba.

_-Mamá no está chicos, tampoco falta nada, así que capaz como es tan descuidada se le olvido cerrar la puerta._- Dijo el japonés mientras miraba a todos lados.-Jahh… hace tiempo que no venía a Japón, es increíble, han pasado cinco años, desde que no he vuelto, y todo sigue igual.-

-Es cierto, todo está en su lugar.-Contesto Hayato mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban en el comedor.-

-Kufufu… Tsunayoshi, nunca conocí su casa.-Decía Mukuro mientras miraba para todos lados.-

-¿Acaso querías que te trajera cuando intentabas matarme?-Le contesto con sarcasmo el jefe.-

-Kufufu, yare, yare.-

-Tsuna, Lambo-san tiene hambre.-Grito Lambo que estaba sentado en otra silla.-

-Ehh… Lambo espera a que llegué mamá, para que ella cocine.-La verdad era que de ahí los hombres no sabían cocinar, por lo que sabía Clarissa sabía cocinar, al igual que Julietta y Ayame, pero si ponían a cocinar a Francesca, posiblemente, morirían.-

Francesca cuando conoció a la familia, todo se presento normal, conoció al jefe y a su prometida, a los compañeros de su novio, y conoció a una chica que también le decía Hayato a su novio, una chica que tenía el pelo de color lila, esta mujer, se veía muy apegada a él, ella nunca pensó que esa mujer sería su hermana mayor, tenía muy poco uso de japonés así que nunca supo el significado de 'Aneki', hasta que un día, ella le pregunto a Tsuna quién era esa mujer, y que significado tenía para Hayato, él se rio, y le contesto que era su hermana. Desde ese día, ella le mostro respeto y admiración, cuando hablaron de comida venenosa, la mayor encantada de darle clases de 'Poison Cooking', Hayato estuvo en contra, pero las dos mujeres lo hicieron callar, una con su comida venenosa, y la otra con sus pistolas.

Pasaron treinta minutos desde su llegada, cuando el sonido de la puerta corto el silencio que había en la habitación, cuando se escucharon dos niños gritando que tenían hambre y la dulce voz de una mujer.

-Tsuna, Tsuna, son Fuuta, I-Pin y Mama.-Dijo el pequeño emocionado cuando la mujer entro el corrió a sus brazos.-_MAMMA_, te extrañé tanto, _mamma_.-

-Araa… Lambo-kun, ¿cómo has estado?-Dijo la mujer con amabilidad mientras abrazaba al pequeño.-

-Hola, Kaa-san.-Dijo Tsuna mientras caminaba en dirección a su madre.

-Tsu-kun…-Dijo Nana mirando a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ella dejo a Lambo en el suelo y abrazo a Tsuna, él era más alto que ella.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, estamos acá.-

-Tsu-kun, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Es bonito Italia? ¿Trajiste a la chica que me querías presentar?-

-Kaa-san, he estado bien, si es muy bonito Italia, podrías ir por allá, sí, si la traje, esta acá junto a mí, vamos amore, habla.-El japonés estaba empujando a su esposa para que hablara con su madre.-

-_Tsu, tengo vergüenza, no ves que no se hablar muy bien en japonés.-_La chica por su vergüenza estaba hablando solamente en italiano.-

-_Clarissa, ya hemos practicado antes, sabes hablar japonés a la perfección.-_El guardián de la tormenta estaba hablando, para darle ánimos a la menor.-

-_Hayato, sabes, bueno, hablare en japonés, pero si me equivoco y paso vergüenza, te apuñalaré, cuando se me acaben las dagas, te golpearé hasta que mis nudillos sangren.-_Todos quedaron mirando a Clarissa con cara de asustados, sabían que ella era una mujer de palabra, así que como broma hizo una ilusión de una lapida que en el nombre decía 'Gokudera Hayato, odiado por todos, el estúpido fangirl.'-Mucho gusto, Clarissa Ianetti, soy la esposa de Tsu.-

-Oh, si eres una preciosura, hablas perfectamente en japonés.-La mujer elogio a su nueva hija.-

-Muchas, gracias, Nana-san.-

-Oh, no, no me digas Nana-san, tu puedes decirme _mamma_.-

-Gracias, _mamma_.-Cuando la chica termino de hablar se escucho un celular que sonaba, este era el de Tsuna, este se separo del grupo y contesto su llamada.-

-_¿Aló?-_

_**-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿qué ha pasado? Me han dicho en tu casa que estas fuera de Italia.-**_

_-Byakuran, te he dicho, que he salido un tiempo, ahora mismo acabo de llegar a Japón, no has puesto atención a nuestra conversación del otro día.-_ Tsuna estaba retando al mayor a través de su dispositivo.-

_**-Jojoh, yo te quería invitar a unas deliciosas galletas que esta horneando Uni-chan, pero bueno, será otro día.-**_

_-Creo que lo haces intencional, cada vez que yo salgo de Italia ustedes cocinan, galletas, panquecitos, pan dulce o algo.-_

_**-Yare, yare, pero Tsunayoshi-kun, mañana también iremos a una reunión en Japón, así que nos podremos ver y salimos a comer juntos los cuatro, Uni-chan, Clari-chan, tú y yo.-**_

_-Clarissa estará encantada de ver a Uni.-_

_**-Lo sé, además, Tsunayoshi-kun debemos hablar de esas personas que están ocupando tu identidad.-**_

_-¿Sabes algo de ellos?-_

_**-Uni-chan dice que traen algo horrible entre manos, diles a tus guardianes que tengan a lo que más quieren cerca de ellos.-**_

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, bueno, Byakuran, te dejo, hablamos más tarde.-_

_**-Ciao, ciao.-**_

_-Ciao.-_La llamada había terminado entonces el joven se dirigió donde el jefe Shimon para contarle-.

Cuando entro al comedor Clarissa estaba hablando con Nana, Hayato peleaba con Lambo y Takeshi, Francesca y Ayame trataban de parar a Hayato, Julietta hablaba con Kyoya, Mukuro con Chrome hacían ilusiones, y Enma lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Byakuran me ha llamado diciendo que Uni no le gustan algunas cosas con respecto a los tipos con los que pelearemos y dejo el mensaje que cuidáramos a las personas que más queremos.-

-Eso no da buena espina.-

-Para nada, además están las chicas acá, mi intuición dice que algo malo esta por pasar.-

-Tranquilo, nosotros te ayudaremos, además ellas son muy fuertes.-

-Hmp, lo sé, bueno, hablemos eso más tarde todos.-Tsuna había dado la conversación por finalizada entonces se dirigió donde sus amigos.-Chicos, kaa-san, vamos a comer afuera, yo invito.-

-Tsu-kun ¿de verdad puedes?-Nana le pregunto a su hijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Clarissa.-

-Sí, he cambiado el dinero, además ¿no querías ver Namimori, Clarissa?-Tsuna le dirigió una mirada a su esposa.-

-Clarissa, di que sí, iremos al restaurante de mi viejo.-Yamamoto tratando de convencer a la chica.-

-Ehm, bueno, bueno, vamos.-La muchacha les dedico una sonrisa a los dos hombres que le habían preguntado.-

Estaban caminando en dirección al Restaurant, cuando logran divisar a dos chicas, una con el pelo naranja y otra de pelo castaño oscuro. Cuando, Tsuna las ve, comienza a hablar en italiano para que su madre no supiera.

_-Hayato, ahí están Kyoko y Haru, adelanta a Francesca y a Clarissa mientras que yo les hablo.-_Clarissa, Francesca y Julietta estaban hablando entre ellas así que no escucharon esto.-

-_Decimo, no se tarde demasiado, porque la señorita me llegará a matar si usted se queda hablando con ellas mientras que su esposa habla con sus amigas.-_

_-Hayato, por favor, de verdad necesito que me hagas este favor, ¿a caso quieres que Clarissa y Francesca maten alguna persona?-_

_-Bueno, si Decimo lo dice, lo haré, por favor, tenga cuidado con lo que vaya a decir.-_

_-Obvio, obvio, bueno, te encargo a mi adorable esposa.-_

_-Adorable…, lo siento Decimo, pero Clarissa no es adorable al contrario.-_

_-Hayato, Clarissa es muy adorable conmigo, ella es maravillosa.-_

_-Bueno, bueno.-_

Avanzaron, todos entraron a la tienda, incluyendo a Tsuna, que pensaría en decir que saldría a hablar por teléfono. Pero su plan fracaso, las dos japonesas entraron a la tienda, en busca de sus conocidos.

-¿Tsu-kun?-La joven pelinaranja le toco el hombro al Vongola, haciendo que este se asustara.-

-Kyoko-chan.-Dijo sorprendido.-

-Tsuna-san, han vuelto.-Haru le dio un abrazo inesperado, al igual que Kyoko.-

Todos los presentes quedaron en blanco, Clarissa miraba detenidamente a Tsuna que trataba de zafarse de la opresión de las dos chicas que lo abrazaban, cuando estas se detuvieron Clarissa hablo.

_-¿Francesca cuánto tiempo debo estar casada para el divorcio?-_La italiana preguntaba a su amiga que sabía porque lo hacía.-

_-Seis meses, ustedes llevan un año, así que bueno, puedes volver a hablar con el joven que se te propuso.-_Las dos mujeres veían la acción del mayor que se estremecía ante lo que habían dicho las italianas.

_-Clarissa, no pienses en esas cosas, tu eres mi amor y de nadie más, solo mía.-_El japonés en sus años en Italia había demostrado que era muy posesivo con lo de él, y tomo a su esposa de la mano.

-¿Tsuna-san quiénes son ellas?-Pregunto la castaña oscura.-

-Yo las presentaré decimo.-Hayato coloco un brazo en el hombro de su jefe.-

-Hayato, nosotras sabemos hablar, así que hablaremos nosotras.-Francesca interrumpió a su marido, al ser que quería saber cuál de las dos era la idiota que quería quitarle a su Hayato.-Mi nombre es Francesca Corleone, soy la esposa de Hayato.

-Clarissa Ianetti di Vongola, esposa de Tsunayoshi Vongola, oh, ustedes lo conocen como Tsunayoshi Sawada.-Clarissa dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.-

-Julietta Sforza, esposa de Kyoya.-Julietta más cortés que las dos menores, hizo una reverencia.-

-Inoue Ayame, soy la esposa de Takeshi.-La japonesa se presento al igual que su amiga.-

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko, y ella es Miura Haru.-la pelinaranja se presento amablemente frente a las dos.-

-_¿Ella es la hermana de Ryohei?-_Clarissa le pregunto al grupo en italiano.-

-_Sí, aunque no se parecen en nada.-_Contesto divertida Ayame.-

-Ano… ¿Tsu-kun, qué están diciendo? ¿Por qué nombraron a onii-chan?-Kyoko al no entender mucho italiano.-

-Ehh… jajaja, no nada.-El chico aun se sonrojaba cuando ella le hablaba al oído, pero Clarissa al ver esto, ardía en celos, pero recordó una cosa que debía hacer.-

-_Francesca, ¿tendré que hablar con Shamal para que el vea eso?-_Pregunto Clarissa al oído de su amiga.-

-_Sí, él debe hacerte el seguimiento, es el doctor de la mafia después de todo.-_Francesca dijo un poco divertida.-

_-Tú igual debes hacer el seguimiento, después de todo tu tienes tres meses.-_

-_Tengo un mes menos que tu, pequeña idiota, digámosle a Chrome que nos lleve a dar un paseo, me duele la cabeza.-_

_-Bueno.-_Cuando Clarissa dijo esto, todos estaban comiendo Sushi, Tsuna hablaba con su mamá, Takeshi con su padre, Kyoko y Haru con Hana.-

La italiana se paro, pero producto a su embarazo no pudo sostener el peso de su cuerpo que estaba débil y se desmayo, Francesca al ver como se desmoronaba su amiga corrió a evitar que su cuerpo se golpeara con el suelo, nadie vio esto, pero la mayor no dejo que pasara desapercibido.

-¡Tsuna!-La chica le grito cuando este inmediatamente se dio la vuelta al ver a su esposa en los brazos de la esposa de su mano derecha y se levanto inmediatamente y corrió donde estaba la joven italiana, cuando llego la tomo en sus brazos.-

-_Amor, amor, amor, ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A CLARISSA?!-_El jefe asustado le grito a Francesca que se paró de inmediato.-

-_Tsuna, no te lo puedo contar yo, vamos al hotel y esperemos a que se despierte.-_

-Eh, chicos, bueno, nosotros iremos a casa, Hayato ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Sí, Juudaime, ¿Llamo a los autos personales o-Tsuna no lo dejo continuar.-

-Llama a que traigan nuestras motocicletas, será más rápido.-Así como su jefe le ordeno Hayato llamo a que trajeran las motocicletas, sin dudarlo cuando llegaron (que fue en menos de 3 minutos pero para el Vongola se le hizo tres mil años.) el jefe se subió y coloco a Clarissa frente a él, apoyo su cabeza en sus hombros y sus brazos se los pusieron alrededor de la cintura de Tsuna, y este comenzó a andar rápidamente, y detrás le seguía su guardián de la tormenta con su mujer.

Llegaron a una mansión bastante grande casi del tamaño de la sede en Italia, pero esta tenía un piso menos que la otra, Tsuna entro rápidamente, cuando se detuvo frente a la gran puerta, Gokudera bajo de su moto y abrió la puerta dando paso a su jefe que venía con su mujer en los brazos y se dirigió a la puerta del lado donde se encontraban unos cuantos muebles. Dejo a Clarissa en un sillón, que se encontraba frente a una mesa de café.

Pidió que trajeran un poco de agua, y le dio de boca a boca porque ella seguía inconsciente, cuando se separo, ella comenzó a moverse,

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_Pregunto la joven aun mareada.-

_-Clarissa, estas en la casa, que ha pasado, por dios, dime que estas bien.-_Tsuna desesperado le pregunto mientras apretaba sus brazos.-

_-Sí estoy mejor, no te preocupes, bueno, me encantaría contarlo con todos acá presentes, si no es mucha petición.-_

_-Claro, claro, yo le diré a Hayato que los llame.-_Tsuna se iba a levantar de donde estaba sentado pero Clarissa lo detuvo.-

-_A mamma igual.-_

-_Bueno.-_Tsuna se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba Hayato que estaba fuera de la habitación.-Hayato, llama a los chicos acá, y diles que traigan a kaa-san, lo más rápido posible.-

-Sí, Juudaime.-Hayato saco su celular y marco al número del guardián más racional en esos momentos: Takeshi.-Yakyuubaka, órdenes de Juudaime, trae a todos a casa, incluyendo a mamma.-

**-Jajaja, bueno, llamaré a los autos para que vengan, adiós Hayato.-**

-Tch, vente luego, antes de que yo vaya y te saque las tripas.-

**-Hayato, el vocabulario.-**Se escucho detrás del teléfono, había sido Ayame que "predijo" que Hayato dio algo malo sobre su esposo.-

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que llegaron todos (incluidas Kyoko y Haru) corriendo donde se encontraba la italiana, estos fueron guiados por Francesca que los recibió porque su esposo estaba junto a Tsuna.

-¡SAWADA! ¿CÓMO ESTA LA CHICA EXTREMA?-Grito el guardián del sol que miraba a su jefe.-

-Shibahu, cállate, Clarissa tiene dolor de cabeza.-La tormenta tratando de calmar su furia hablo brusco.-

-_¿Están todos?-_Tsuna fue el que pregunto mientras que su esposa estaba recostada en su hombro.-

-_Sí, Boss, todos están acá, incluyendo a Mamma y a Kyoko y Haru.-_Chrome le respondió a su jefe que se veía preocupado.-

-_Gracias chicos por traerlos, bueno, Clarissa comienza a decirnos.-_Dijo el castaño mirando a la pelo cenizo que descansaba en su hombro.-

-Bueno, eh, como empiezo, aunque tú también tendrás que decir lo tuyo.-Dijo la chica mirando a la castaña que la miraba atenta, provocando que esta se sonrojara al extremo.-Bueno, ahh… ya, yo… yo… estoy esperando a la undécima_.-_Tanto Tsuna como sus guardianes abrieron sus ojos, y este camino lentamente donde Clarissa y la abrazo.-

-Felicidades Tsuna.-Dijo Takeshi mirando a los dos que estaban abrazándose.-

-Felicidades Juudaime, Clarissa.-

-Kufufu, felicidades Tsunayoshi-kun.-

-EXTREMAS FELICIDADES SAWADA.-

-Gyahahaha, Lambo-san te desea felicidades Tsuna.-

-Hn, felicidades Omnívoro.-

-Felicidades, Tsu-kun, Clary-chan.-

-Felicidades Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san.-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.-

-Oye, Francesca, ¿por qué no les das las felicidades a Juudaime?-Pregunto Hayato a su esposa que solo miraba la tierna escena.-

-Antes, igualmente felicidades Hayato.-Dijo Clarissa mirando a sus dos amigos.-

-¿Felicidades a mi por qué?-Atacado por la sorpresa Hayato no se dio ni cuenta de lo que hablaba la esposa de su jefe.-

-Porque estoy embarazada.-Francesca se vio entre la espada y la pared dándole miradas de muerte a su mejor amiga que sonreía.-

-Amor, me haces tan feliz, te amo, los amo, Juudaime, tendré un hijo, tendré un hijo.-Dijo felizmente Hayato mientras miraba a su esposa y a su jefe ambos felices por la reacción de la tormenta.-

Kyoko y Haru se acercaron para darles felicidades, y comentarles que se debían ir, tratando de ocultar su tristeza, ambas habían descubierto sus sentimientos comparando a sus antiguas parejas con los Vongola, dándose cuenta de que amaban a los mafiosos, enviándole cartas a Hana para saber más de ellos, cuando esta les dijo que Tsuna había ayudado a una chica y este la trajo a casa, ellos se miraban de una manera más que de 'dar gracias y aceptarlas' se miraban como si se atrajeran, cuando se anuncio el compromiso la esposa del sol también envió una carta diciendo que Tsuna se casaría, luego llego otra carta, las mujeres pensando que sería el anuncio de un primogénito, pero para desgracia de Haru, se trataba del anuncio de la novia de Hayato.

Luego de que estas dos se fueran, Tsuna se acerco al vientre de Clarissa y lo acaricio, su esposa dándole una sonrisa, que se la devolvió, luego le dio un beso y se rieron juntos, hasta que el hombre se dio la valentía de preguntar.

-Clarissa, amor, ¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Son dieciséis semanas, así que cuatro meses.-

-¿Y Francesca?-Esta vez fue Hayato que pregunto.-

-Francesca tiene, doce semanas, tres meses.-

-Oya, oya, así que mi amada Nagi, podrá compartir sus cosas de embarazada.-Mukuro había dicho mientras miraba a su jefe.-

-Jajaja, así es, Chrome podrá compartir cosas de su embarazo con dos más, Ayame al parecer nos estamos quedando fuera de carrera.-Dijo Takeshi en su tono divertido provocando que Ayame se sonrojara.-

-Ta-ke-shi, no digas cosas como esas, por favor que yo ya quiero matarte por comerte mi postre.-

-Julietta, no quiero que estos herbívoros me ganen, así que tendremos un hijo.-

-¡Ky-ky-kyoya!-Julietta se ponía nerviosa por cada palabra que decía su esposo.-

* * *

><p>Buenas, gracias por enviarme los Oc, el último plazo es hasta el día 20, porque, el 21 subo nuevo capítulo, deben enviarme el último Oc que es ellos hijo/s de Ryohei, pueden enviarlo a mi Inbox de , y yo dentro también de esos días les publicaré las fichas.

Ya, ahora me dejo de formalidad y hablo con todos ustedes, Minna-san, muchas, muchas gracias por estar acá, leyendo este fic, que digamos me costo terminar el capítulo de hecho, esta recién terminado, y bueno, me alegro que veo sus reviews o sus mensajes, siempre respondo, no importa que hora sean.

Adióooooos se despide Kura-chan Cambio y Fueraa!


	3. ¡Todos enamorados de Clarissa! ¡CUIDADO!

-¡Hana, yo también quiero un hijo, no mejor dos, sí, dos hijos EXTREMOS!-El sol le grito a su esposa que lo miraba con cara de 'si dices algo estúpido te mato.'-

-No me grites o si no te mato, por dios, ¿cómo gritas eso?-La mujer decía mientras se sobaba las sienes.-

-¡Con mi boca EXTREMA!-Su esposa no aguanto eso, espero unos tres segundos, el silencio cortante en la habitación todos mirando con cara de 'te van a matar', acto seguido, Hana golpeaba a su marido con todo lo que encontró.-

-¡ACASO ERES IMBÉCIL, NO DUERMES CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE, DUERMES ACÁ ABAJO!-Mientras le pegaba a Ryohei, Hana decía aquellas palabras.-

Todos miraban la escena, estaban acostumbrados a las respuestas estúpidas del guardián del sol, y varías veces cuando Tsuna o Hayato iban a buscar café lo veían durmiendo en los sillones, y le decían que se tapara, porque hacía frío, o simplemente le invitaban a una taza de café.

Ryohei huyo de su esposa, pero esta le siguió, el resto de los guardianes seguía hablando, sobre algunas cosas de bebes, como que ahora tendrían que comprar cunas, biberones, chupones, cremas, pañales, juguetes, cascabeles, ropa, y todas esas porquerías nuevas que han sacado hasta hoy para bebes.

_-¿Y qué sexo son los bebes?-_Pregunto Julietta mientras tomaba jugo.-

-_La mía es mujer.-_Dijo Clarissa mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada frente a ella.-

-_No se sabe todavía el sexo, pero el próximo mes tengo que ir a control nuevamente.-_Francesca dijo mientras se acariciaba su vientre.-

-_Bueno, también es mujer.-_Dijo Chrome con su vientre que estaba más grandes que las otras dos chicas.-

_-¡Eso es injusto, yo también quiero uno!-_Esta vez fue la persona que menos se esperaban…. Lambo.-

-¡LAMBO/AHOUSHI!-Todos gritaron por el comentario de Lambo.-

-_Bueno, bueno, yo solo quería jugar pero bueno, me callo.-_Dijo el más pequeño al ver las caras de todos a su alrededor.-

Todos estaban hablando, cuando le dijeron a Tsuna que les mostrara la casa, está tenía solo treinta habitaciones, siete eran de los guardianes, y las demás para algún uso en su futuro, tenían instalaciones para que entrenaran, al igual que tenía despachos para cada guardián incluyendo uno propio para Chrome, había dos salas de reuniones, un salón de baile, el comedor, la cocina, y la parte más importante para Clarissa, el jardín, su amado jardín ahora tenía camelias, y rosas rojas. Al verlo dio un grito muy lindo que hizo que todos sonrieran con ternura y Kyoya solo la miro.

Cuando estaban apreciando las flores paso Ryohei pisando algunas de ellas, Hana tratando de no pisarlas para no hacer enojar a su amiga no lo alcanzo pero alguien sí, Clarissa tomo del cuello de la camisa del boxeador y con fuerza que solo tiene la mujer del decimo lo volcó, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta que mis flores queden en buen estado?-Este solo negó con la cabeza, y ella lo golpeo.-Sabes para una florista significa ver camelias japonesas es lo más hermoso, pero ahora ya no están.-Lo siguió golpeando, hasta que Tsuna le dijo que parará.-

La tormenta solo pudo reír, mientras que le decía venganza, el rayo trataba de ayudar a Ryohei con ayuda de la lluvia, la niebla solo reía con una sonrisa en su rostro, la nube solo se quejaba de lo ruidosos que eran, y el cielo solo los veía, mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie, las chicas solo reían, unas más fuertes que otras, como Ayame, Francesca y Hana, Chrome y Julietta trataban de parar a sus esposos, pero también reían por los comentarios de los chicos.

Cuando estaban hablando afuera alguien llego a la mansión, un joven de unos quince años rondaba la casa, llevaba puesto un traje negro a juego de un sombrero con una franja naranja y un pequeño camaleón, y este inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaba el grupo más grande.

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué estás haciendo que no te veo haciendo el papeleo?-Dijo este tocando sus simbólicas patillas.-

-Llegaste, al fin, te hemos estado esperando, Kaa-san y Enma se han tenido que ir retirando, pero tú nunca llegabas, ¿dónde estabas?-

-Tsk, ¿por qué debo darte explicaciones a ti?-Pregunto el más joven.-

-Porque soy tu jefe Reborn, porque te pago diez veces más que un trabajo común, aparte por ser mi asesor externo y el próximo tutor de mi hija.-

-Oh, así que al fin te has puesto los pantalones, pensé que Clarissa era el hombre de la relación.-Dijo sarcástico provocando que la chica riera enérgicamente.-

-¡Reborn!-

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna, y vamos a tomar un café, no me gustan los cafés que sirven en los aviones son asquerosos, eso pasa por no viajar en uno de tus aviones.-

Su estudiante accedió adentrándose a la mansión el joven junto al hombre mayor todos sabían que ellos por parte de una tradición cada vez que unos de los dos salía por trabajo, cuando llegaban iban a tomar un café espresso y hablaban sobre cómo fue esta, siempre hacían eso, era su momento para estar como alumno y tutor, aunque todos sabían que Reborn veía a Tsuna como un hijo y este lo veía como un padre, siempre llevando su relación amistosa.

-_¿Y cómo te fue?-_Pregunto el castaño que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de piel que estaban frente a una mesa de café, dentro del despacho del jefe.-

-_Todo bien, tuve que matar a un tipo, al ser que me ha querido asesinar, nada del otro mundo, Giovanni dice que debes ir a su próxima fiesta.-_Dijo el azabache compartiendo que se había encontrado con un jefe de una familia aliada.-

-_Lo pensaré, ¿y qué hacía Giovanni allá?-_

_-Según él tramites por la academia de su hija.-_

_-No me agrada eso, trata de estudiarlo, porque suena bastante extraño eso, siendo que te hemos mandado para que "conversaras" con una mafia que está tratando de oponer a otras a Vongola.-_

_-Lo mismo pensé, así que _Dame_-Tsuna, acá tienes tu informe, Giovanni tiene una coartada así que no podremos matarlo por el momento.-_

_-Hmp, siempre te me adelantas con respecto a cosas de la famiglia, te lo he dicho, yo soy el jefe, tú encárgate de tus cosas como asesor externo.-_

_-Es aburrido mi trabajo, además a Iemitsu le gustaba bastante más.-_

_-¿Y tú que querías ser?-_

_-Ehm… entrenador de mocosos a los cuales poder torturar al ser que mi _dame_ alumno se ha vuelto inteligente.-_

_-Reborn, tu sabes que serás el tutor de mi pequeña pero debes hacer tu trabajo bien o si no se lo doy a Oregano-san.-_

_-Mejor para mí, la convertiré en la mejor jefa Vongola.-_

_-Lo creo.-_

_-Porque ella saldrá idéntica a Clarissa en aspecto físico.-_

_-¡Oye!-_Dijo el japonés dolido.-

_-Vale, vale, tendrá algunas cualidades tuyas, como tu determinación, pero más te vale que no quiera ser la undécima, porque juro que la golpeo hasta convertirla en la undécima.-_

_-Reborn, es mi hija, tú no la golpearas.-_

_-Ya lo veremos _Dame-Tsuna.-El italiano se levanto del sillón.-

-Sabes… quiero que llames a todos los ex-arcobalenos para que vengan al menos para pasado mañana, tu harás el trabajo de arcobaleno del cielo, Colonello del sol, Lal de tormenta, Viper de niebla, Lal de lluvia y Fong de nube.-

-Inteligente decisión.-

-Gracias.-Los dos avanzaron dentro de la mansión, hasta que llegaron a una habitación bastante grande, esta tenía una cama de dos plazas y media, con un respaldo tallado con sencillas curvas en la parte inicial, el cobertor un color bordeo con sabanas negras, frente a esta hay una mesa de café pero en vez de los sillones comunes, habían dos sillas bastantes grandes tapizadas con una tela beige con encaje.-Tu nueva habitación.-

-Buen gusto, ¿quién la ha diseñado?-

-Giacomo Friancielo.-

-Giacomo ha hecho un buen trabajo felicítalo de mi parte.-

-Eso haré, bueno, debes bajar en media hora para una pequeña reunión que tendremos, ah y daré el anuncio de que renunciaste como asesor externo y serás puesto como asesino dentro de la familia como lo has sido siempre.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada, el trabajo será más fácil para mí.-

Tsuna salió de la habitación de Reborn y camino mientras suspiraba, cuando escucho un piano que sonaba, la melodía era triste, él siguió el sonido de la música hasta llegar a la última habitación del corredor, donde mando a poner el regalo para su mano derecha como desempeño pero al parecer este ya lo encontró. Débilmente el golpeo la puerta, sin esperar que su guardián abriera pero este lo hizo, abrió avergonzado, y miro hacia su jefe.-

-Ah, juudaime es usted.-

-Sí Hayato, ¿me das permiso para entrar?-

-¡Claro si esta es su casa!-

-Igualmente, esta es una habitación para ti, compre un piano igual al que hay en la mansión de tu familia.-

-Juudaime, no debía darse la molestia, pero si me permite ¿por qué?-

-Era para que tuvieras un recuerdo de Lavina, perdón, tu madre.-

-Juudaime… gracias.-Su mirada estaba baja.-

-Tranquilo, de nada, era un agradecimiento por tu servicio fiel hacía mi persona.-

-Juudaime…-

-Ya. Tranquilo, vamos para abajo, tendremos una reunión pequeña con Reborn.-

Los dos salieron de la habitación, al llegar al centro del pasillo vieron a Takeshi que miraba por el gran balcón, hace poco había llegado, a menos que Tsuna y Hayato hayan tenido una conversación bastante larga, este miraba las montañas de Namimori, miraba su vegetación, todo eso le recordaba a los prados verdes de Italia, los cerros cercanos a la sede central de Vongola, todo le recordaba a Italia, cuando sintió la presencia de dos personas que lo miraban él se dio media vuelta.

-Tsuna, extraño Italia.-El moreno se largo a reír tan alto como sus pulmones abastecieran, le recordaba al primer día en Italia cuando la lluvia le comento que extrañaba Japón.-

-Takeshi, vamos, estaremos máximo un mes, porque Chrome, Clarissa y Francesca quieren seguir con las ecografías con los médicos de Vongola italianos.-

El japonés le sonrió al jefe Vongola, y este le devolvió la sonrisa, caminaron los tres y vieron a Chrome que corría por el lugar, bueno, asumieron que era Chrome porque vieron una peinado de piña, pero no era Mukuro porque esta cabeza tenía su cuerpo con una barriga enorme, y luego se confirmaron sus dudas, paso Mukuro corriendo detrás de su esposa. Los tres se rieron, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras en silencio y se dispusieron a ir a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraron con Kyoya y Ryohei, él primero leía el diario mientras le ayudaba a su esposa a entender un poco más el japonés, y el segundo se disponía a comer un sándwich.

-Julietta, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? Necesito hablar con mis guardianes, ¿si es que los ves por ahí los llamas?-Dijo Tsuna amablemente con la mujer de su Nube.-

-Claro, Tsuna, yo les digo.-Ella era amable, cariñosa y tímida, lo contrario a Kyoya, pero ella igualmente tenía su carácter y no era una simple 'Omnívora' era una 'Carnívora'.-

-Muchas gracias.-

La chica salió de la habitación dejando a los hombres en ella, y vio pasar a Lambo que caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Lambo, Tsuna te llama, dice que debes ir a la sala de reuniones.-Dijo la joven mirando al más pequeño.-

-Voy enseguida, gracias Julie.-Ella solo sonrió por la respuesta del más joven, usualmente él era bastante 'juguetón' con los guardianes y no los respetaba a excepción de Tsuna y Kyoya, pero con las mujeres era bastante más… tierno.-

Julietta había encontrado a todos los guardianes y ellos se fueron a la reunión que en resumen fue algo 'aburrido' para ellos ya que eran cosas obvias como la renuncia de Reborn, como que mañana debían juntarse con aquella Yakuza, y cosas predecibles. El día paso y la noche también, primera vez que Clarissa visitaba Namimori, así que hoy saldría con Chrome y las chicas para conocer Japón.

La rubia se levanto alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana, su esposo ya estaba en su oficina firmando algunos papeles mientras conversaba con Reborn, Mukuro y Hayato; Ryohei, Kyoya y Takeshi entrenaban cada uno por su cuenta, mientras que Lambo leía mangas. Ella camino hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Flabbio, el cocinero estrella de los Vongola, con pretexto de antojos de embarazada, el cocinero le preparo como desayuno un creppe relleno con helado de chocolate, y encima fresas cortadas en rodajas, tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja-plátano y se animo a seguir su día. Fue a ducharse como de costumbre, se vistió con una camiseta color carmín no tan apretada ni tan suelta con un escote bastante provocador, que le hacía lucir sus atributos que Hana llamaba de italiana, que eran bastantes más grandes que los de las japonesas, unos jeans oscuros de tiro bajo para que no le molestara su panza de embarazada como le decía Julietta, y de calzado unas botas cortas (botines) de color carmín al igual que su camiseta.

La chica bajo, se dirigió a la oficina de Tsuna, lo saludo, junto a Reborn, Mukuro y Hayato, le pregunto al guardián de la niebla donde se encontraba su esposa, y le comento a los presentes que quería dar una vuelta por la ciudad por eso necesitaba a Chrome, Francesca y Hana, estos les respondieron que la niebla femenina se encontraba leyendo un libro en la terraza de su habitación, la castaña se encontraba dándose una ducha y la japonesa se encontraba tomando té en el jardín. Ella camino hacia la habitación de las nieblas, dando pasos pausados, cuando llego frente a la habitación llamo a esta cuando la chica que estaba dentro le abrió la puerta.

_-Chrome, ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo por Namimori?-_

_-Bueno, pero ¿iremos solas?-_

_-No, iremos con Francesca y Hana.-_

_-¿Le has preguntado a las chicas?-_

_-No, pero de seguro aceptan.-_

_-Ahh… bueno, ve a decirle a las chicas iré a decirle a Mukuro, que saldré hasta las cuatro de la tarde.-_Chrome fue la primera en conocer a Clarissa, porque Hana se negaba a hablar con alguien que estuviera 'ocupando' el lugar de Kyoko, Chrome entendió cada y una de las locuras de la italiana, inclusive cuando se escapaban de la casa mientras Tsuna estaba en sus reuniones.-

-_Gracias, Chrome_-neesama.-La italiana dijo sarcástica provocando un leve suspiro de su amiga que sonrió.-

Así en la mente de Clarissa decía una menos, salió de la habitación y camino unos metros más allá, pero esta sin previo aviso abrió la puerta, le importaba un bledo lo que Francesca le dijera, insultara o agrediera, pero se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que la castaña estaba sentada en su cama calzándose unas zapatillas, mientras que estaba con pantalones de color beige, y una camiseta blanca.

-_Francesca, saldremos, vamos a explorar.-_La menor le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-_Sabia que saldrías con algo loco otra vez, bueno vamos, ¿pero quién nos guiara?-_

_-Hana y Chrome, bueno, hasta el momento Chrome porque Hana está tomando té en el jardín y debo avisarle.-_

_-Bueno, ve, yo iré a avisarle a Hayato, supongo que tu ya le dijiste a Tsuna ¿cierto?-_

_-Sí, también sabe Hayato y Mukuro, así que no hay problemas, aunque igualmente dile a Hayato, porque es posible que se enoje.-_

_-Sí, conociendo a Hayato, posiblemente se enoje.-_

Clarissa salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde estaba Hana, ella caminaba hacia la cocina con la taza de té en manos y la rubia corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola, cuando la toco en el hombro la japonesa salto.

-_Clarissa, niña que me das un susto de muerte.-_

_-Lo siento, Hana ¿vamos a pasear?-_

_-Bueno, ya me conto Tsuna mientras tomaba té, deja ir a avisarle al idiota extremo y salimos.-_

_-Gracias Hana.-_

Hana a pesar de tener un inicio malo con la esposa del Vongola, porque ella estaba decidida a que Tsuna debía estar con Kyoko, al poco tiempo la italiana se fue ganando su corazón así igualmente la amiga de esta (Francesca), que tenían ideas bastante creativas con respecto a los bailes o diseños de la sede.

Clarissa fue a decirle a Camillo que preparara un auto porque las cuatro saldrían, y este le pregunto a la joven por qué Julietta ni Ayame irían, y la respuesta fue porque ellas rechazaron al ser que entrenarán con sus maridos, este asintió y fue a realizar las cosas del auto. La chica espero en la entrada de la mansión viendo la vegetación un poco opaca comparada a la de Sicilia que era un verde brillante.

_-No sé lo que le ve tu padre a esta ciudad, aunque nosotros dos pertenecemos a Italia, oh mi pequeña princesa, somos tan afortunadas de tener una familia tan maravillosa como la nuestra.-_Decía mientras se acariciaba su vientre.-

Las tres chicas aparecieron, mientras que miraban a su amiga apoyada en uno de los pilares, estas sonrieron y la adelantaron, ella abrió sus ojos y camino alcanzando a sus amigas. Las cuatro subieron al auto, y el conductor les pregunto a dónde querían ir, a lo que Hana respondió que al centro de Namimori, ellas caminarían. Así su viaje continúo, miraban todo lo que pasaba cuando vieron un restaurant italiano, haciendo que Clarissa se volviera como loca, la chica antes de ser 'Ianetti di Vongola' tenía un restaurant pequeño en el centro de Sicilia, de comida típica italiana. La italiana entro en el restaurant y este tenía montado un pequeño escenario donde había dos personas bailando Tarantella napoletana, la chica que estaba bailando estaba muy cohibida, cuando Clarissa se le acerca y le dice que si ella quería, ella bailaba en su lugar, la muchacha que ella vio que la japonesa asintió sin dudar, hicieron un pequeño corte donde la italiana se puso el traje, afirmando que los vestidos la hacen sentir más cómoda, salió al escenario se presento y bailo como lo hacía las veces que se divertía con Tsuna, para su suerte el chico con el que bailaba era mitad italiano así que se sabía la coreografía de memoria, cuando el baile paro las Vongola pasaron a los camarines a hablar con Clarissa.

-_Niña, me das un ataque al corazón, mira que si te equivocas y caes.-_Hana era la que reto a Clarissa, haciendo que su querida Francesca saliera en su defensa.-

-_Hana, tranquila Clarissa es italiana, las italianas llevamos el baile en la sangre, no le pasaría nada, además en Italia ella es la mejor chef y bailarina.-_

_-Jah… extrañaba bailar tarantella, es muy emocionante, Ay, mi corazón va a estallar, aunque con Tsu nos movemos mucho más cuando bailamos tarantella.-_

_-Obvio sí bailamos en grupo y el salón es mucho más grande que este escenario.-_Cuando Chrome paro de hablar llamaron a la puerta era el bailarín que había bailado con Clarissa.-

-_Ciao, fe-licita-ciones, -baaila-ste gen-i-al.-_Al chico le costó hablar en italiano al ser que había pasado un tiempo en que no hablaba.

-_Grazie, merda, _lo siento ¿te complica hablar en italiano? También se japonés.-Dijo Clarissa mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas.-

-Ah, sí es que hace un tiempo que no hablaba en italiano así que me cuesta, ¿ustedes son italianas?-

-Solo yo y mi amiga Francesca, ellas dos son japonesas.-

-Un gusto son Francesca.-

-Soy Chrome.-

-Soy Hana.-

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Federico.-

-Mi nombre es Clarissa ¿Y de que parte eres?-

-Milán, ¿y ustedes?-

-Palermo, aunque estamos a las afueras, y Francesca tu eres de Florencia ¿o me equivoco?-

-Sí, yo vengo de la Toscana.-

-Genial, siempre me ha gustado ir a la Toscana.-

-Es muy bonita, además de sus aéreas verdes, no como acá en Japón.-Dijo Francesca.-

-Oye, mujer pulpo, Japón también es muy bonito.-

-Sí, sí lo que digas mujer alga.-

-Hana, Francesca no peleen.-Esta vez era Chrome las que intentaba pararlas.-Clarissa detenlas, mira se pondrán a pelear.-

-_Hana, Francesca, paren o las golpeo a las dos ahora mismo.-_Las dos chicas pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por ordenes de su 'jefa'.-_Muy bien, _discúlpalas Federico, a veces se ponen bastante difíciles.-

-Ningún problema, oh que soy idiota, ¿quieren comer algo?-

-Yo quiero conocer la cocina.-Dijo Clarissa.-

-Quiero tiramisú.-Francesca miro a Clarissa.-

-Francesca yo quiero cannole.-Esta vez era Chrome que le pedía a Clarissa.-

-Clarissa, yo amo tu granita, prepárame.-Hana dijo con brillos en los ojos.-

-Bueno, bueno, pero si es que el chef me presta su cocina.-

-Claro, Ryu prestara su cocina en agradecimiento por el baile.-

Así los cinco caminaron en dirección a la cocina, donde se encontraban dos chef solamente preparando todo, mientras que Clarissa miraba todo como lo preparaban, se percato de una cosa que estaba mal, un hombre en vez de saltear la cebolla la estaba friendo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si estuviera cocinando en Milán o en Palermo, o inclusive en Roma, la gente notaria el sabor de la cebolla frita, ella corrió y empezó a maldecir en italiano.

-_Mio Dio, santa merda.-_Miro al cocinero y este también lo hizo, ella tomo el mango del sartén, y comenzó a levantar la cebolla, lo hacía como una profesional mientras que le echaba vino blanco para pasar el sabor.-Cuando se hace Solomillo a la Veneziana, la cebolla se debe saltear con vino blanco, los italianos nos damos cuenta del sabor, Francesca pruébala y prueba la que yo arregle.-Francesca se acerco a su amiga y probo ambos sabores.-

-Esta está mucho mejor, a esta de acá le falta el sabor del vino, y si le da a esto a algún chef profesional italiano, como Clarissa se lo escupe en la cara.-

-Bueno, no tanto así pero ahora pruebe usted.-El chef se acerco y probo, mientras sus ojos se abrieron por lo delicioso que había probado.-

-Esta exquisito ¿cómo te llamas?-Pregunto este.-

-Clarissa Ianetti, un gusto.-

-Mi nombre es Ryu Sakuragi, el gusto es mío.-

-_Clarissa, vamos ¿o te quieres quedar toda la tarde?-_Pregunto Francesca.-

-_Bueno, bueno, vamos, quiero conocer la famosa escuela de Tsu.-_Dijo Clarissa, y se dio la vuelta para hablar con los hombres que estaban en la cocina.-Fue un gusto conocerlos, le diré a mi esposo que vengamos algún día, ahora me tengo que ir.-

-Un gusto en conocerla y quiero cocinar con usted para que me enseñe sus platillos.-

-Será un placer.-

-Adiós.-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y las cuatro chicas salieron del local.-

Cuando salieron del local pasaron unos hombres que hicieron de adrede que Clarissa chocara con el hombre de al medio, ella se disculpo pero estos le siguieron diciendo que se disculpara, pero uno de estos le dijo.-Has humillado al decimo, tch, mujer insolente.-

-Lo siento, es mi culpa.-Seguía diciendo Clarissa, no les tenía miedo, había vivido dos años con los peores mafiosos, aparte de vivir en Sicilia, la cuna de la mafia italiana, pero tenía que disimular estar asustada.-

-Una disculpa no paga el daño al traje del decimo, mira, este hombre de acá es el Decimo Vongola.-Esto colmo a Clarissa, su marido no era un bastardo abusador de 'débiles'.-

_-Chrome, llama a los chicos, encontramos a los bastardos que suplantan su identidad.-_Ella cambio su tono de voz.-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ahhh, sí que eres una mujer insolente.-El hombre la iba a golpear con una cachetada pero alguien se puso al frente de ella, no era Tsuna y sus guardianes como ella pensaba, tampoco alguien de Millfiore que estaban en Japón como tampoco Shimon, fue Federico.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a la señorita?-

-Tú quien eres cucaracha.-Lo iba a golpear nuevamente pero una tonfa y un puñetazo llego a la cara del supuesto guardián de la tormenta.-

-Herbívoro, no tienes derecho a ponerte el nombre de Vongola.-Dijo Kyoya.-

-Tú querías golpear a mi amada Clarissa, no te pongas de listo chico, podrás ser mayor que yo, pero no me atrevería a golpear a una mujer.-

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?-

-Bah, mi nombre no es para escuchar a una cucaracha, pero bueno, ya que has atacado a mi esposa y también usar el nombre de mi guardián, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Vongola, más conocido como el decimo jefe de la familia más grande de todo el mundo Vongola.-

Los hombres se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban en lo cierto corrieron pero entraron en una ilusión de Mukuro y fueron arrestados por Kyoya.

-_Clarissa ¿estás bien?_-Pregunto Tsuna abrazando a su esposa.-

-_Sí, estoy bien pero ayuda a este chico que recibió un golpe._-Tsuna se separo y levanto al chico.-

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto ayudándolo a pararse.-

-Sí, pero, Clarissa ¿estás bien?-

-Sí gracias por recibir el golpe, pero yo lo hubiera podido parar.-

-Pero si eres una chica, no debes luchar.-

-Ejem, si se me permite hablar, Clarissa tiene más fuerza que Lambo e I-Pin juntos.-Dijo Hayato mientras sostenía la mano de Francesca.-

-Hayato ¿Quieres buscar la muerte?-Dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo.-

-¡Nunca debieron llevarte a entrenar con Varia!-Dijo Hayato.-

* * *

><p>Bueno, me he demorado un día oh:c pero bueno, he terminado el capítulo cuatro, de hecho se me hizo eterno al escribirlo, y bueno al fin lo he terminado, mi madre me ha ayudado un poco. Bueno esos son las disculpas.<p>

Y bueno quiero que respondan estas preguntas que me hice mientras escribía la última parte y aquí van:

¿Federico se habrá enamorado de Clarissa?

¿Ryu le habrá gustado Clarissa?

¿Tsuna tendrá celos?

¿Federico tendrá miedo a la mafia?

Todo veamoslo en el próximo capítulo muchas gracias por leer y enviarme un review si les ha gustado el capítulo, ah y por cierto antes de que se me olvide, no he puesto a los niños porque quería que se resolviera el problema de la Yakuza y bueno, como buena fan One Piecera lo he puesto un poco a mi estilo de One Piece, ya ahora sí Adiós, se despide Kura-chan, Cambio yyyy Fueraaa!


	4. Figlie e Figlia, nascite

-Cállate, HayaHaya.-Dijo Clarissa riéndose de lo que decía la tormenta.-

-No me digas HayaHaya, ClaryClary.-

-Entonces pulpo-chan.-

-Mocosa, cállate.-

-TsuTsu. Haya-chan me quiere pegar.-Decía mientras se escondía detrás de Tsuna.-

-Hayato, Clarissa basta, chicos a los autos, nosotros agradeceremos al joven.-Dijo Tsuna mientras que los demás entraban al auto, específicamente Hayato con Francesca, Hana con Ryohei, Chrome con Mukuro y Kyoya, mientras que se sentaban en la lujosa limusina, que por orden de sus guardianes la llevaba para que entraran todos.-Bueno, vayan a casa y los veo más tarde, hablaremos después sobre la vuelta a Italia.-

Los autos comenzaron a andar, mientras que Tsuna revisaba a Clarissa para ver si estaba dañada, pero al ver que su cuerpo estaba bien se levanto y miro al joven que miraba a su esposa como si fuera un juguete nuevo, el castaño miro enfadado al chico, y su aura temible comenzó a salir, era su verdadera aura, con Kyoya ambos ocultaban sus auras, como lo hacía hace muchos años Mukuro, el chico lo miro al igual que Clarissa.

-¿Tsu?-

_-¿Sí, amor?-_

-Clary~, bueno, gracias por ayudar a Clarissa, que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi.-

-Federico Russo.-

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Clarissa, porque, bueno, desde que está embarazada está más débil.-

-¿Estás embarazada? Pero bailaste tan bien tarantella.-Dijo el chico, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que este tuteaba a Clarissa.-

-¡¿Bailaste Tarantella?!-

-Sip, la chica que iba a bailar estaba nerviosa así que yo me propuse para bailar.-

-Oh… algún día me terminarás matando de un infarto.-

-No no, tú morirás de un balazo.-

-Sí que eres mala incluso con tu propio marido.-

-¿Él es tú esposo?-

-Sí, él es mi marido y padre de mi hijo.-

-Oh, pero están casados de tan jóvenes ¿qué edad tienen?-

-Yo tengo veinte y Clarissa diecinueve, como agradecimiento te invito a una cena en mi casa, por salvar a mi Clarissa.-

-No fue nada, los hombres no deben golpear a las mujeres.-

-_En el mundo en el que vivimos nosotros no importa si eres mujer o niño, te golpean hasta la muerte.-_Susurro Clarissa, mientras que miraba a Tsuna y se acariciaba su vientre, pero este la abrazo.-

-_Tranquila, Reborn la entrenará muy bien, será tan o más fuerte que la Ottavo.-_

_-_Disculpen mi intromisión pero ¿ustedes son mafiosos?-La cara de Clarissa se coloco de todos los colores del arco iris, Tsuna se atraganto con su propia saliva.-Digo, ustedes no parecen malas personas, pero el traje de Tsuna-san y sus amigos son bastantes caros, además si mal no lo recuerdo Vongola es una antigua mafia Siciliana.-

-Hmp, ¿si fuera cierto que harías?-

-Nada imprudente, porque pueden matarme.-

-Estas a punto de ser una persona buscada por todo el mundo, sí, soy el jefe de Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, aunque en realidad yo soy japonés.-

-Oh… pero por lo que me ha contado mi padre que es italiano, Vongola era un grupo de vigilantes, así que son buenos, oh, ya es tarde, hasta otro día, mucho gusto en conocerlos.-Dijo el chico mientras se iba por la calle.-

Tsuna llamo por teléfono para que trajeran un auto, mientras que Clarissa miraba sus zapatos, se quedo pensando en cómo sería su futuro, o como hubiera sido su vida sin Tsuna, este se dio la vuelta y la miro, ella lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas solo caían en el pavimento, al castaño se le rompió el corazón y corrió donde estaba su esposa y la abrazo.

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-_

_-¿Tsuna qué pasaría si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido?-_

_-Tú sabes que yo hace cinco años viaje al futuro ¿cierto?-_

_-Sí, a causa de Bya-kun.-_

_-Sí, ahí en ese futuro yo estaba muerto, ninguno de nosotros no tenía hijos ni esposas, Reborn ni los arcobalenos exceptuando a Lal seguían con vida, todos eran tristes, inclusive los Varia, pero yo mismo destrocé ese futuro, cuando volví a mi presente, conocí a Enma, me volví bastante cercano a Byakuran, los arcobalenos entraron en una guerra, que el ganador podía volver a tener su cuerpo original, luego llego Vindice diciéndonos que ellos eran los antiguos guardianes de los pacificadores, pero gracias a la llama de la noche pudieron sobrevivir, su meta era acabar con los actuales guardianes, pero nosotros, todos los representantes de los Arcobalenos acabamos con ellos y encontramos como acabar con la maldición, pero en eso también está algo muy bueno para Mukuro él en ese futuro tenía un aprendiz, Fran, que ahora es como el hijo de Chrome y Mukuro. El resto de la historia es que yo estuve dos años en Namimori, luego la enfermedad del abuelo, me convertí en el jefe Vongola, y te conocí, debes saber que todo lo que te conté fue maravilloso gracias a que destruí ese mundo paralelo, te conocí, mi tutor sigue con vida, mis guardianes están felices, voy a tener mi hija y sucesora, todo es magnífico así como está, no pienses en cosas si no nos hubiéramos conocido, porque nos conocimos.-_

_-Tsu.-_La muchacha había parado de llorar y abrazó a Tsuna, este le levanto el mentón y la beso, fue un beso cargado de sentimientos, duro algunos segundos, se separaron al instante llego un auto negro, bastante caro, era un Issota Fraschini, toda la gente miraba al auto y a las personas que subieron a él.

Al entrar al auto se demoraron diez minutos en llegar a la mansión donde Clarissa llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Tsuna por el frío que estaba haciendo, entraron, dieron las debidas explicaciones a los que no fueron, Clarissa estaba escuchando como la retaba Julietta, y Ryohei le preguntaba si estaba dañada para sanarla extremamente.

Los meses pasaron, los Vongola volvieron a Italia, los abdómenes de las esposas crecieron así como nuevos embarazos aparecieron, el de Julietta, el de Ayame, y los mellizos de Hana, el dolor de cabeza que les hicieron pasar en cada nacimiento.

_**Nascita della Nebbia:**_

Era una mañana de diciembre en la mansión Vongola, bastante niebla estaba cubriendo el cielo ese día, el perfecto día para el nacimiento de la nueva Niebla de Vongola, la primer de la onceava generación, Chrome estaba despierta esa mañana, bueno, era de bastante mañana comenzó a tener labores de parto a las cuatro de la mañana provocando que su marido, su jefe y la esposa de su jefe corrieran con ella al hospital, Clarissa con su panza de embarazada de ocho meses contenta de aquí para allá ayudando a su amiga cuando quisiera algo.

La matrona y enfermeras explicaron tres veces el procedimiento a Mukuro y Tsuna que eran los que no entendían por el nerviosismo, Clarissa le contaba todo a Chrome que estaba en la camilla sosteniendo la mano de su amiga cada vez que una contracción viniera, una hora más tarde (cuando Chrome iba en los 9cm de dilatación) llegaron todos los guardianes junto a sus esposas con globos, peluches y flores para su amiga que estaba dando a luz.

Cuando ya llego la hora de pasar al real trabajo de parto, cuando iban en la mitad de los empujes, Chrome fue perdiendo el conocimiento, su pulso fue disminuyendo, los doctores asustados por lo que pasaba con la joven, mientras que Mukuro asustado presionaba la mano de su mujer que en esos momentos yacía inconsciente en la camilla, no pudo sentir la presencia de los órganos ilusorios de su esposa, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hacía hace diez años, crear las ilusiones por el momento, el corazón de la chica volvió a latir con fuerza y sus órganos aparecieron nuevamente.

Al momento cuando salió el bebe, la cara de Mukuro se ilumino en felicidad al igual que la cara de Chrome, a su menta volvieron las imágenes cuando ella estaba en estado crítico, el guardián oficial de la niebla se dio cuenta de eso, para tranquilizarla le dio un beso en forma de agradecimiento y felicidad, por traer al mundo a su hija, la nueva ilusionista de los Vongola, la nueva persona que molestaría a su hermano (Fran, que para molestar a Mukuro le dice Mamma a Chrome y a él le dice Pappa), la nueva persona con quien peleara contra la/el nueva/o guardián de la nube. Cuando le entregaron a su hija le dijeron que tenía una rareza en su ojo, tenía el color de su ojo derecho rojo y con un símbolo en él, la alegría abundo en el guardián de la Niebla, su hija no era solo la hija de los dos ilusionistas más grandes del mundo, sino que también heredo los seis caminos del infierno de su padre, la sostuvo en sus brazos, camino a su esposa, posándola en los brazos de esta, ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad, tenía la prueba de amor verdadero en sus brazo de la persona que más ha amado, la pequeña era simplemente igual a sus dos padres, nadie podía negar que era la hija de los ilusionistas.

Pasado diez minutos dejaron entrar a los visitantes de la joven pareja, aparecieron globos en forma de lechuza, globos que decían bienvenida en colores llamativos, algunos osos de peluche pequeños, rosas, camelias, margaritas y demás flores para Chrome y su bebe, pero lo más emocionante fue cuando llego el asesino de Varia, su traje cubierto de sangre decía que le había tocado matar junto a los asesinos, pero se había escapado para ver a su 'hermana' que acababa de nacer, llego corriendo empujo a todo el mundo, hasta que pudo ver a la pequeña bebe, le pidió permiso a 'mamma Chrome' si podía tomar a su hermana a lo que esta le sonrió dándole en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-_Mira que linda eres, tienes que superar al bastardo de Shisho, yo te ayudaré, venceremos juntos a Vindice, y me ayudaras a matar a Bel-sempai, yo soy tu hermano mayor, puedes decirme con mucho gusto Fran-nii, te lo permitiré, si te enojas con el idiota de pappà puedes quedarte conmigo en la sede de Varia, siempre tendrás la puerta abierta mi pequeña hermanita.-_Todos sonreían por las palabras del joven ilusionista de Varia, Mukuro le quería pegar pero su jefe se lo impedía.

-_¿Y cómo le pondrán? Porque bueno, es la nueva guardiana.-_Decía el jefe que abrazaba a su esposa.-

-_Natsumi Nella.-_Dijo Chrome mirando a la pequeña bebe que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.-

-_Ciao Nane-chan, ¿cómo estás?-_Dijo Clarissa tomándole la mano a la pequeña.-

-_¿Nane?-_Pregunto Mukuro desconcertado.-

-Shisho,_ eres un verdadero idiota lo sabes, Nane, Na: _Natsumi_, Ne: Nella, Nane _Imouto.-Decía Fran con su tono monótono.-

-_Bienvenida a la famiglia Vongola, Nane.-_

Pasaron los días, les dieron de alta a las dos, como Chrome no estaba en la casa, las chicas no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados, les dieron un regalo a la pequeña, compraron el paraíso para un bebe, utilizaron el pasillo de las habitaciones que no se ocupaban, tomando una habitación, pintándola de color índigo pastel, una cuna blanca, una silla mecedora, un móvil colgante, ropa de colores blancos, rojos opacos, azules pasteles e índigo pasteles, intercomunicadores para que escucharan si ella lloraba, y muchas más cosas para bebes. Cuando Mukuro llego a ver la habitación de su hija, se sorprendió al ver tantas cosas de bebes, en un cajón encontró cientos de chupones para la bebe, siendo que no se incluían los que habían en los escritorios de su esposa y en el de él.

-_Kufufufu esta mierda es tan pastel que me dejará ciego, pero de verdad gracias chicas.-_Dijo mientras miraba toda la habitación.-

-_De nada, piña-san, pero hay una petición con todo esto.-_Clarissa tomo la palabra por todas las demás chicas, provocando que los hombres se le quedaron mirando.-

-_¿Cuál?-_

_-Nosotras peinaremos a Nane-chan, no tú, ni Chrome, nosotras, si hiciéramos eso sería como si Elena dejará a sus hijos con Daemon, terminarían con un peinado de melón.-_Tsuna se río sin parar por la comparación que habían hecho ésta, se concentro un poco en su anillo y sintió una carcajada en su cabeza, era la voz de Primo que también río por eso.-

"_Decimo, su esposa tiene un sentido del humor magnifico."_ Comento el creador de Vongola.-

"_Primo, ¿Daemon no escucho cierto?"_

"_No, no lo hizo, pero los demás chicos si lo hicieron, pero dijo que felicidades a sus guardianes, Decimo, hasta luego parece que lo necesitan." _El escenario en el que estaban los dos se desvaneció y el más joven volvió a su 'realidad'.

-_¿Qué te paso Tsuna?-_Pregunto Clarissa al ver que Tsuna tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-_Cosas del pasado, Ah Mukuro, Daemon dice felicidades por el nacimiento de su hija.-_

_-Kufufu, gracias Primo, solo para usted.-_

_-Mukuro… Ay…-_

_**Nascita di Cielo:**_

Todos en la mansión Vongola caminaban apurados, no habían habitaciones disponibles en el hospital, Reborn y Hayato se fueron en motocicletas a buscar a Shamal, Tsuna caminaba de un lado para otro, Clarissa gritaba obscenidades a causa del dolor, Chrome tuvo que salir a dar una vuelta para que Nane no escuchara los gritos de su tía, Francesca, Julietta y Ayame trataban de distraer a la rubia, mientras que veían el procedimiento de dilatación, Hana controlaba a Mukuro que intentaba matar a Hibari, Takeshi que estaba cortando cosas al azar producto de que Ayame lo venció en una lucha, Ryohei estaba en una competencia con Lambo para ver quien comía más dulces de uva Extremos, y el invitado, Fran caminaba y hacía ilusiones para entretener a Nane.

El jefe luego de diez minutos de caminar de un lado para el otro se decidió ir a ver a Clarissa que estaba en una camilla en la enfermería, toco a la puerta, Francesca le abrió la puerta, el hombre camino hacia su esposa, y se sentó a su lado.

-_¿Cuánto más se va a demorar Shamal?-_Pregunto la rubia que estaba aprovechando que no venía una contracción para hablar.-

-_Hayato dijo que estaban llegando recién a Palermo, que Shamal se encontraba en el norte de Calabria, en menos de tres minutos estarán acá.-_

_-Más te vale Tsunayoshi, porque te juro que si el culo de Shamal no esTA ACÁ EN TRES MINUTOS MATARE A TODOS EN ESTA PUTA MANSIÓN.-_

_-Contracciones cada cinco minutos, dilatación de ocho centímetros, si no llega luego Shamal, tendremos que sacarla nosotras.-_Grito Julietta a Ayame que estaba del otro lado esterilizando las tijeras y bisturís de Shamal.-

-_Los instrumentos están listos, Tsuna, por favor ve a ver si llego Shamal.-_Ayame decía en su tono calmado como siempre pero este tenía una cierta desesperación en ella, Tsuna asintió y salió de la habitación.-

El cielo camino en dirección a las escaleras donde se encontró con que Reborn tenía una cara de espanto, mientras que Hayato subía a su antiguo maestro por las escaleras, la tormenta se disculpo con su jefe y siguió caminando hacía la enfermería para que atendiera a Clarissa, antes de que Tsuna entrara tendría que saber porque el intento de doctor (muy bueno) estaba en esas condiciones.

-_¿Reborn, qué le paso a Shamal?-_

_-Estaba coqueteando con una mujer, cuando esta lo golpeo con una botella de whisky, luego lo encontramos tirado afuera del bar, Gokudera se enfado lo golpeo todo el camino hasta acá, provocando que yo condujera y tenemos tres infracciones solamente al ser que soborne a cinco policías.-_

_-Ajá, ¿y de cuánto son las multas?-_

_-Ehm… en total son mil euros.-_El castaño asintió como si nada, comenzó a caminar hasta que reacciono dejando su caminata a la mitad, se giro y con ojos saltones le grito a su tutor.-

_-¡MIL EUROS! Merda, per dio.-_Luego de gritarle al mayor-menor se resigno y volvió a caminar, el asesino lo siguió, también quería estar presente en el parto de su nueva alumna.-

Los dos entraron como si nada, enfrente de ellos estaba Hayato con mascarilla y su pelo tomado, junto a Shamal que tenía corazones en los ojos, mascarilla que le cubría la nariz y la boca, y unos guantes de látex blancos.

-_¡Shamal, recuerda que estas atendiendo a mi esposa, así que cuidado con tus movimientos!-_Dijo Tsuna ocultando (poco) sus celos.-

-_Hey, mocoso jefe, le recuerdo que vine aquí, dejando mis actividades, para atender el parto.-_Su tono bordaba la superioridad, dejando al mafioso más molesto de lo que estaba, tan solo no eran mil euros para traerlo si no que también vería a su esposa y lo trataba como a una basura.-

-_Deja de mentir, viejo, estabas durmiendo afuera de un bar, ponte a trabajar será mejor antes de que te vuele los sesos con dinamita.-_Dijo Hayato mientras que se colocaba un guante a medias porque apuntaba a Shamal.-

-_Hayato, basta, y los dos pónganse a trabajar, no es justo que las tres estemos embarazadas y tengamos que hacer de doctoras, malditos enfermos de la dinamita.-_Francesca le dijo a su esposo mientras que le quitaba el bisturí de la mano a Clarissa.-_Niña, basta por dios, si ya pasará el dolor.-_

Y el trabajo de parto comenzó, Clarissa tenía en sus manos un fierro para que contralara su fuerza si es que le dolía, Shamal le decía que pujara y ella lo hacía, Tsuna le decía que si quería gritara, ella lo hacía, pero no inflaba tanto sus pulmones porque o si no el bebe podía subir, en el último empujón Clarissa dio todo de sí, y callo rendida en la camilla al escuchar el llanto de un bebe, Shamal lo seco y se lo paso a Tsuna para que la viera, una pequeña y sana bebe, que no es una simple humana después de todo, ella sería la undécima Vongola, no importaba si era mujer, ella sería la próxima jefa, tenía la sangre del primo en sus venas, Clarissa mientras jadeaba para recuperarse vio a siete hombres y una mujer al lado de su marido mientras que veían a la pequeña, cuando los vio lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue 'fantasmas' luego con más claridad, los jefes Vongola, mirando a su sucesora, aunque no veía al secondo al lado de Tsuna sin embargo estaba parado unos metros más allá mirando la escena, luego de unos segundos todos se desvanecieron a excepción del primo que miraba a Clarissa.

-_Primo, aquí tiene a la primera nieta de la familia Sawada, aunque ésta llevará el nombre Vongola.-_Dijo Clarissa, todos a excepción de Tsuna y Reborn se miraban extrañados ¿a quién le hablaba? Esa era la duda de todos, aunque a Hayato se le aclararon las cosas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-

-_Primo, no, Giotto, juro que no le defraudaré y ella permanecerá con mi determinación, si mi generación no logra derrumbar lo que ahora es Vongola, ella lo hará, y lo hará bien.-_

_-Gracias, Decimo, gracias por darnos una heredera nueva.-_Dijo sonriente el primer jefe Vongola, que a pesar de decir que nunca más se aparecería, lo había hecho ya muchas veces, como en la pelea de Byakuran o en la Sucesión real, y se desvaneció.-

El guardián de la niebla le dijo a Ayame, que era la que más se podía mover, porque era la que menos meses tenía de embarazo, que fuera a buscar a los demás guardianes porque la nueva jefa había nacido, así como se lo dijo el compañero de su esposo, ella salió y encontrándose uno por uno les dijo que debían ir, cuando finalmente estaban todos en la enfermería, que era bastante grande, miraron a Tsuna, pero este ni su esposa entendían, así que el guardián del sol se animo a decirles.

-_¿Y cómo se llama la niña EXTREMA?-_

_-Bueno, yo lo he pensado bastante, y bueno, su nombre es Nicole Elena Vongola Ianetti, si es que Daemon me permite usar el nombre de Elena-_san.-Dijo Tsuna mirando a su hija que sonreía y asentía al mismo tiempo.-

-_Hola Nicole_-chan,_ soy su tío Hayato, y ella es su tía Francesca, siempre cuando quiera puedes contar con nosotros.-_La tormenta dijo acercándose lentamente a la hija de su jefe, junto a su esposa, en respuesta la bebe le sonrió, él bastante feliz al ver la respuesta de la undécima.-

-_Jaja, Nicole-_chan, _yo soy su tío Takeshi, si quieres jugar baseball, siempre puedes contar conmigo para entretenerse, y ella es su tía _Ayame_ cuando quieras un rico pastel japonés, no dudes en pedírselo.-_Dijo la lluvia mientras que abrazaba a su esposa, la bebe como acto de respuesta estiro sus bracitos.-

-_Nicole, soy tu tio Ryohei, y entrenaremos EXTREMAMENTE juntos cuando quieras, ella es tu tía Hana, no se lleva bien con los niños pero siempre puedes estar con ella.-_El sol, tan brillante como siempre, provoco que la pequeña le sonriera y moviera sus extremidades.-

-_Gyahahahaha, Nicole, yo soy tu tío Lambo-sama, pero al ser hija de Tsuna-nii, me puedes decir Lambo, y te daré mis dulces de uva si es que quieres.-_El guardián más pequeño luego de decir eso arrugo la nariz y la bebe lo imito.-

-_Kufufufu, eres igual a tu padre, un pequeño conejito, recuerda si es que alguien te molesta no dudes en venir con tu tío Mukuro y lo mandará a volar, ellas son tu tía Chrome y tu hermana Natsumi, siempre cuentas con ellas, pequeña coneja.-_Tan carismático como siempre Mukuro, la bebe le sonrió y le toco la nariz, y se quedo mirando a Nane.-

-_Ow, si eres una ternura, yo soy tu tía Julietta, cuando quieras salir, me dices y vamos a donde quieras, tu tío Kyoya es de pocas palabras, pero te protegerá pase lo que pase.-_La bebe sonrió mirando a sus tíos y les arrugo la nariz.-

-_¡Yo! Pequeña conejo, soy uno de tus otros tíos, cuando tengas problemas acá vas donde el jefe y juegas con él, no tendrá problemas, ah, se me olvidaba, soy tu tío Fran.-_Fran dijo con su tono monótono.-

Todos a excepción de Kyoya, sonrieron mirando a la nueva jefa, o bueno, princesa de Vongola, había sido aprobada por los antiguos jefes Vongola, aunque igualmente tendría que pasar la prueba de sucesión, y si era aprobada por la primera familia, aunque eso aun no lo sabía nadie de su familia.

_**La nascita della tempesta: **_

Un mes había pasado, en menos de la semana de Nicole fue presentada como la próxima jefa, aunque nadie creía esto era cierto, Xanxus le había tomado cariño, aunque él no lo aceptara, cuando Tsuna tenía una fiesta, y él no podía llevar a Nicole, el jefe de Varia se quedaba cuidando a su 'sobrina', la había conocido porque Fran llevo a Nane y Nicole a la mansión Varia, el chico dejo a la menor a cargo de Levi A Than, él como viejo feo no le agrado a Nicole, mientras que la pequeña lloraba, golpeaba a Levi, y este bastante afectado, callo rendido, ella tomo un plumón de dónde sabe quién y le hizo garabatos en la cara al relámpago, cuando la niña le dibujaba líneas al guardián entro el jefe viendo a la pequeña, se rió como media hora y en sus brazos Nicole riendo igual que él.

Oh… el nacimiento del guardián de la tormenta de la onceava generación, fue bastante más rápido, al ser que Francesca a causa de sus amigas sabía los dolores que iba a tener, cuando llego el día, más bien sucedió una tarde donde había una tormenta bastante grande, especial para el nacimiento del próximo heredero, la noche anterior Francesca y Hayato habían discutido el nombre de su hijo, llegando al acuerdo de que su nombre sería Luca Ryu Gokudera Corleone, cuando lo escribió Hayato, se estaba matando de la risa por el apellido de su esposa, simplemente era el destino, nació con el nombre usado en la película 'The Godfather' el mafioso Siciliano, Vito Corleone, y termino siendo desposada por nada más ni nada menos que un mafioso, su hermano mayor, se opuso pero su padre al escuchar el nombre Vongola sonrió, concediéndole la mano de su hija a la tormenta.

Estaban tomando té en el jardín, más bien Lambo tomaba té con sus 'hermanas' mayores cuando tomaba un sorbo de su té, miro debajo de la castaña y escupió el liquido, y grito.

-_Francesca_-nee,_ se te rompió la bolsa, como no te diste cuenta.-_Dijo Lambio que estaba perplejo mirando a su hermana, que abría y cerraba los ojos.-

_-Ya chicas, a trabajar, otra vez.-_Dijo Clarissa mientras hacía caminar a su amiga a los autos.-

-_Vayan, nosotros le avisamos a los chicos.-_Grito Hana que tenía que buscar a los guardianes y llamar a Tsuna y Hayato que estaban en una reunión en la mansión Cavallone.-

Todas suspiraron al escuchar que se cerraban las puertas, Chrome se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a los demás guardianes que estaban dispersos por la mansión, resulto fácil encontrar a Mukuro y Ryohei, pues estaban entrenando, el guardián de la niebla había prestado sus ilusiones para mejorar algunas técnicas del sol, estaban en la mitad cuando entro Chrome, diviso a su esposo que estaba mirando por un vidrio a prueba de balas, ella se acerco, lo saludo, le dijo que Francesca estaba camino al hospital, el ilusionista detuvo sus ilusiones y presiono el botón para que su compañero saliera, mientras que le decía lo que pasaba.

Por otro lado, Ayame, buscaba a Takeshi que se encontraba durmiendo al ser que había llegado bastante tarde el día de ayer porque fue a una misión, la japonesa se adentro a su habitación, y vio a su marido durmiendo, pensó en no despertarlo, pero sabía cómo era Tsuna cuando eran asuntos de vida o muerte, en este caso era de vida, entonces sin dudarlo más lo despertó, cuando este abrió los ojos, vio a su mujer que tenía una cara un poco más alterada, entonces extrañado se levanto, cuando esta le dijo, el se fue a buscar una chaqueta, y sus zapatos para salir rápidamente de la casa.

Julietta, entro al despacho de su marido, lo vio que tomaba un poco de té mientras escuchaba música Zen, entonces para darle un pequeño susto, ella se la apago de inmediato, provocando que este luego de un segundo que la música no se encontraba sonando él despertara sacando una tonfa, cuando vio a su mujer de pie, supo que algo pasaba, fue a cambiarse de ropa, ya que no iría al hospital en kimono, para que la piña parlante se burlara de él, cuando salió del vestidor se encamino al salón principal que daba paso a la puerta de salida.

En la mansión Cavallone, Dino y Tsuna hablaban de una pequeña mafia, que estaba surgiendo en el mundo del contrabando de drogas, y como las mafias más 'limpias' en cierta forma eran las más antiguas como, Vongola, Cavallone, Millefiore aunque esta sea nueva, era el conjunto de dos mafias, Gesso Famiglia y Giglio Nero, que la última era una de las familias antiguas. Al acompañante del jefe Vongola, le sonó el teléfono móvil, miro extrañado porque lo llamaban de la sede principal así que igualmente extrañado respondió, al llamado dando a escuchar la voz de la esposa del guardián del sol.

_**-Idiota, contesta el teléfono más rápido.-**_

-_¿Qué te pasa mujer?-_

_**-Francesca va camino al hospital con Clarissa.-**_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

-_**Que Francesca va a dar a luz, apúrate.-**_

_**-**__Voy de inmediato, adiós.-_El guardián de la tormenta corto de inmediato la llamada.-

_-¿Qué paso?-_Pregunto su jefe dudoso.-

-_Francesca, luz, dar, bebe.-_

-_¿¡Qué esperas hombre!? Vamos Luca está por nacer y nosotros acá, Dino-nii, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? Francesca está a punto de dar a luz.-_

_-Me encantaría, pero vayan ustedes y yo haré los papeles de la reunión, para que no tengas trabajo después.-_

_-Gracias, Dino-nii, estoy muy agradecido.-_

Los dos jóvenes salieron apresuradamente de la mansión, caminaron al auto y se dispusieron a ir a máxima velocidad para llegar a tiempo al hospital, cuando llegaron fueron a la recepción donde la chica anonadada le daba el número de la habitación pero se desilusiono al escuchar que los dos chicos sexys tenían esposas.

Llegaron y Hayato paso sin permiso del doctor a presenciar el parto, pasados diez minutos, salió Hayato, con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole a saber a sus amigos que su hijo ya había nacido, los demás entraron a darla la bienvenida al nuevo integrante.

_**La nascita della nuvola:**_

Julietta estaba recostada en la camilla, el cielo estaba al punto de desbordarse en lluvia, pero se mantenían las nubes grises, Kyoya estaba al lado de su esposa mientras, que le leía "El Tiempo Material" de Giorgio Vasta, ella escuchaba atentamente la historia mientras que cuando venía una contracción le sujetaba la mano a su esposo, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, ella tenía que proteger lo que le quedaba de orgullo que había salvado su esposo.

Cuando el doctor llego saludo a Kyoya, al ser que era un doctor de la mafia conocía a los Vongola, había atendido a Francesca anteriormente, así que sabía en que confiar, el hombre le dijo a la nube que se pusiera el traje que había en la vitrina para que no pasara nada dentro de la sala, este asintió comenzando a moverse, su jefe estaba afuera, al igual que sus compañeros, aunque no lo admitiera, él agradecía el apoyo que le brindaban, nadie, ningún jefe de un trabajo común iría a acompañar a su 'subordinado' al parto de su hijo, aunque Tsuna no los veía como empleados, ellos eran sus amigos, sus guardianes, sin ellos el joven jefe no podría controlar todo lo que tenía bajo sus manos.

Llego a la sala donde se desarrollaría el parto, miro a Julietta, y le dio una sonrisa, esas de que solo a ella le dedicaba y que pronto también se las dedicaría a su hijo, el doctor comenzó a decirle que pujara, la joven italiana le hacía caso, pujaba, pujaba con todas su fuerzas, no tenía miedo, ni tampoco dolor, lo encontraba absurdo, era el nacimiento de su hijo, ella no gritaría como loca como lo hizo Clarissa, ni lloraría como Francesca, ella era una mujer madura y consciente de lo que pasaría, todo iría bien, su pequeño nacería bien, fuerte y sano.

Al último empujón Julietta sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, pensó que todo se acabaría, al menos sus dos años en Vongola fueron algo bueno para ella, luego de lo que había vivido en Japón, casi toda su vida, arrancada de su familia a los quince años y puesta a trabajar como entretención y doncella de servicio. Pero vio la cara de Kyoya al ver al pequeño, sus cabellos eran iguales, sus pieles igualmente, era una copia de su marido, ella le susurro algo que solo él podía entender.

-¿Me voy o me quedo?-Pregunto la pelinegra hablo en japonés, cuando lo dijo Kyoya abrió los ojos y hablo fuerte.-

-Te quedas.-

La chica con las mínimas fuerzas que les quedaban puso de su parte para detener la hemorragia interna que estaba dentro de sí, los doctores alcanzaron a detenerla pero ella quedo bastante débil.

-_¿Cómo se llamara el pequeño?-_Pregunto el doctor.-

-_Daisuke Gabrielle Hibari Sforza.-_Dijo Julietta.-

_**La Nascita della Pioggia:**_

Ayame nunca pensó que para el parto llegaría alguien que no esperaba, alguien que le había dado a conocer a Takeshi, alguien que fue muy importante para sí misma, alguien que fue su maestro y mentor en el camino de la espada, cuando estaba en los últimos empujones escucho un ruido a fuera de la sala, un fuerte, VOOOOOOOII, proveniente de Squalo, ella sonrió y miro a su esposo, este le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente era él, pujo más fuerte y se escucho el llanto de un bebe, tenía el cabello negro al igual que los dos, Takeshi miro rápidamente a su esposa y luego a su hija, así lo hizo varias veces.

-Ayame, se parece a ti.-Dijo Takeshi en japonés.-

-Pues obvio Takeshi, si es mi hija, obvio que se parezca a ti y a mí.-El doctor había salido de la habitación para hacer pasar a los demás, cuando el salió rápidamente una cabellera plateada entro al lugar.-

-_Yamamoto, si la mocosa de tú hija juega baseball, te golpeo mil veces, así que si le enseñas ese maldito deporte, que solo sea para pasar el rato. ¿Entendiste, imbécil?-_

_-Jajaja, Squalo, bueno, bueno, pero procura enseñarle bien el camino de la espada a Rina_-chan.-

_-¿Rina?_

_-Catherina, es el nombre de mi hija.-_

_-Voooi, pensé que le iban a poner un nombre en japonés.-_Su típico VOOI fue cambiado por la seguridad de la bebe.-

-_No, con Ayame acordamos de que sería en italiano, para que ella tuviera algo en italiano aparte de sus recuerdos.-_

_-Mocosa, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te aplastaron elefantes o qué?-_Squalo le hablo a Ayame.-

-_¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! Acabo de dar a luz, imbécil.-_

Así, después los demás entraron, vieron que la bebe sonreía mientras que su mamá le pegaba a Squalo y a Takeshi con un palo de escoba, los demás atinaron dos cosas sonreír, en el caso de Hayato a reír fuertemente, y Mukuro lo grababa, quería pasárselo a Fran para que este se lo mostrara a Xanxus, cuando Tsuna logro separar a la japonesa de los dos hombres, tomo a la bebe y la cargo en sus brazos.

_**La Nascita di Sole:**_

Hana estaba en el hospital mientras veía como pasaban las enfermeras que parecían ser iguales, miraba el reloj, y pensaba si el imbécil de su marido sabía que ella estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz, Tsuna le dijo que se tranquilizara porque ellos irían a Milán a buscar a Ryohei que estaba en una misión pero no contestaba el teléfono, ella se impacientó cuando no escuchaba ni un solo paso, Clarissa había ido a comprar unas bebidas, Francesca la acompañó, Chrome y Julietta estaban a fuera, Ayame se encontraba con Takeshi en la mansión buscando unas cosas que se le habían quedado a ella, y de pronto sintió una patada, le dolió pero debía ser fuerte, debía ser la fuerte como la mujer Vongola que era.

Sus lágrimas caían, se sentía sola, los doctores no dejaban pasar a las chicas porque solo el padre debía pasar durante el parto, se acaricio el vientre, eran solo ellos tres, solo sus dos pequeños y ella, tener mellizos era duro, pero ella era fuerte, aunque tenía las contracciones, y su dilatación ya iba en nueve centímetros no sentía tanto dolor, o al menos eso pensaba, ya estaban los doctores a su lado, las enfermeras le pasaban los instrumentos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un KYOKUGEN se escucho, ahora las lágrimas que caían no eran de tristeza, si no que de felicidad, había llegado, estaba ahí frente a ella con su sonrisa resplandeciente, cerró la puerta cuando entro, camino hacia su esposa, le tomo la mano y le seco las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy aquí apoyándote al Extremo.-

Un bebe salió, el doctor dijo que era la niña, una enfermera la tomo, y la secaba, luego se la entrego a Ryohei. Otro llanto de bebe se escucho, y esta vez era el niño, hizo lo mismo pero otra enfermera y se lo paso al sol. Pasaron unos minutos e hicieron pasar a los acompañantes, ellos entraron con fuerza las chicas estaban del lado de Hana, y los chicos a excepción de Mukuro y Hibari estaban al lado de Ryohei.

-Y ¿cómo se llaman?-Pregunto Francesca mirando a la japonesa.-

-La primera, mi niña, Hikari y mi niño, Kiiro.-

* * *

><p><strong>Kura-chan hablando con Vongolas <strong>

**-Hoy nuestro invitado es, redoble de tambores.-Suenan tambores.-Hayato Gokudera.-**

**-**Gritos de Fangirls-

**-¡CÁLLENSE ESTÚPIDAS MUJERES!-**

**-Ciao Haya-chan, gracias por ser nuestro primer invitado.-**

**-De nada, y bueno, al fin subiste el capítulo, sabes, me hiciste ver totalmente Ooc.-**

**-Es que Haya~chan era inevitable, _mi dispiace.-_**

**-Hey, ¿aprendiste italiano?-**

**-Algo, clases particulares.-Dice mientras mira al otro lado.-**

**-¿Buscaste vídeos por YouTube?-Dice con una gotita estilo anime.-**

**-No... digo... sí... pero... Haya-chan eres malvado, ¡FRANCESCA HAYA-CHAN ME HIZO LLORAR!-Grita en dirección a la parte trasera del set, y su sonrisa se ilumina al ver llegar a la castaña.-**

**-¡Hayato! Mira hiciste llorar a Kura-chan, tan solo es una niña, imbécil.-Dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Kura.-**

**-Francesca-chan ¿cómo ha estado Luca-kun?-Ignora a Hayato.-**

**-Muy bien, esta muy grande, además siempre esta al lado de Nicole, le gusta mucho jugar con ella.-**

**-Awww, que tierno ¿y los gemelos extremos?-**

**-Muy bien, siempre andan por todas partes y Kiiro-kun es muy protector con Hikari-chan, y lo divertido es que no se dicen 'nii' o 'nee', se dicen fratello y sorella.-**

**-Bueno, una pequeña explicación para los que no se han dado cuenta, esta entrevista es cinco años en el futuro del fanfic, así que todos tienen cinco años.-**

**-Kura-chan, se te acaba el tiempo.-**

**-Oh, verdad, muchas gracias por venir, Francesca-chan, y Tako-chan.-Se despide ignorando los gritos de Hayato.-Se despide Kura-chan, Cambio y FUERA!**

* * *

><p>Ahora sí hablare normal, bueno ¿y qué les pareció? A mi me gusto bastante, ah, el parto de Hana y el de Julie, los hice más cortos porque me gustaron así, porque hubo muchos sentimientos de parte de Ryohei y Kyoya. Bueno, haré una pequeña aclaración con términos que use en este capítulo, en el anterior, y en próximos.<p>

Mucha gente dice que Vongola es de Milán, que es la capital de Lombardía, pero si recuerdan en el primer episodio aparece Reborn en Sicilia, así que yo digo que son de un pueblo cercano a Palermo que es la capital de Sicilia, así que ellos no hablan (en el fic) italiano puro, hablan siciliano, pero también en momentos hablan italiano, bueno, otra cosa más que se aclaro en el fic pasado, Francesca dice que es de Florencia, que es la capital de la Toscana.

Ehmm... que más, ah sí, Clarissa es florista y cocinera, lo de florista es por hobby y cocinera por profesión, por eso ella conoce a Tsuna cuando iba camino al mercado.

Términos en italiano que ocuparé:

Obviamente el Ciao (Hola) o Arrivederci (Adiós informal) y Arrivederla (Adiós formal), Sorella (Hermana) Fratello (Hermano), y creo que eso, bueno, hasta el otro capítulo que me pondré a escribir ahora.


	5. Nicole, la futura Vongola

Han pasado cinco años desde que los gemelos nacieron, ellos a esta edad están siendo entrenados por algunos Arcobalenos, Nicole es entrenada por Reborn, Kiiro y Hikari por Colonello, Rina por Squalo, Luca por Lal, Natsumi por Mammon y Fran, Daisuke por Fon. Estos tutores los decidió Reborn, al ser que no quería exponer a Uni a los entrenamientos duros, ni a Skull porque le dijo que era inútil, así fue como los niños crecieron en el ambiente de la mafia, fueron llevados a todas los bailes para ser presentados, Nicole a comparación con su padre era bastante más atenta a todas las cosas que pasaban, a su corta edad, ya hablaba fluidamente, italiano, japonés, español, francés e inglés, también era capaz de impedir que Nane golpeara a Daisuke o viceversa, era astuta e inteligente, pero su corazón era amable como el de un pollito. Esa tarde había parado el entrenamiento con Reborn al ser que le dolía el tobillo, su tutor era más misericordioso con ella solo porque en algunas cosas lo sorprendía con nuevos ataques o esquivaba de una forma más divertida sus balas, también ella se preocupaba de Leon cuando quería comer, simplemente la pequeña lo había llamado 'nonno', cuando veía a Iemitsu a este le decía, 'ji-san', pero igualmente permanecía al lado de Reborn o Tsuna.

_-¡Undecima, cuidado!-_Un pequeño de cabello plata grito del otro, lado y la pequeña esquivo el misil.-

-_Fratello, por dios, mira, tú sabes que no puedes jugar con misiles pequeños dentro de la mansión, pappà tendrá más papeleo y no podrá jugar con nosotros.-_Como hermana mayor retaba a Luca que la miraba apenado.-_Pero bueno, fratello, vamos a juagr a fuera, con sorella.-_

_-¿Tsumi sorella llego?-_Pregunto el pequeño.-

-_Sí, mammà me dijo que ya había llegado de la misión con tío Mukuro y tía Chrome.-_

Los dos pequeños caminaron hacía el patio trasero donde se encontraba su hermana mayor que había regresado de una misión con sus padres, desde que podían hablar, le pedían a sus padre si podían ir a misiones con ellos, en el caso de Nicole iba más a reuniones o ir a ver a su tío Xanxus, y cuando lograba tener mucha suerte, su papá la dejaba ir a misiones de Varia, pero la condición para todos los niños era una misión cada mes, no podían ir más, porque todavía eran muy pequeños, y tenían que tener sus clases particulares, además de sus entrenamientos.

-_¡TSUUUMI!-_Nicole se tiro encima de Natsumi que miro desconcertada a su hermana menor.-

-_¡Nicole, baja, estás muy pesada!-_La castaña se bajo de ella y se miraron, acto seguido llego Luca, haciendo que esta abrazara a Nicole más.-_Ay, coneja te extrañe, igual a ti, bomba.-_Dijo mirando hacía

_-Igual, Tsumi.-_Dijo la castaña mientras se separaba de su hermana.-

-_¿Y los demás, coneja?-_

_-Oye, sorella, deja de tratar así a la Undecima.-_Grito Luca, para que dejara de tratar así a su hermana mayor.-

_-Luca, no trates así a Tsumi sorella, compórtate como un buen fratello.-_

_-Sí Undecima.-_Dijo resignado.-_Rina está con tío Takeshi y tío Squalo entrenando, Daisuke está con tía Julie en el mercado, y los gemelos están viendo una película junto a tío Lambo.-_

_-Oh… Rina siempre está entrenando, ¿vamos a verla?-_Propuso la chica con heterocromía.-

-_Rina, nos cortara en dos si es que vamos y la interrumpimos.-_Dijo Nicole viendo a su hermana.-

-_Tranquila, coneja, nada te pasará porque usaremos al niño bomba como escudo.-_

_-Sorella, ¿te puedo meter bombas por la boca?-_Pregunto delicadamente a su hermana mayor.-

-_¡LUCA! Basta los dos, oh, de verdad son igual a tío Hayato y a tío Mukuro.-_Detuvo a ambos antes de que comenzaran a luchar y bombas e ilusiones atraparían a los dos, ella iba a ir a su habitación cuando ve a Daisuke.-_Fratello, ¿me acompañas a buscar a mi nonno?-_

_-Vamos.-_Dijo serio y salió con Nicole, en ese momento, Luca y Tsumi querían matar a Daisuke pero este se dio la vuelta.-_Ah, Tsumi sorella, tía Chrome te busca dice que debes ir a tomar leche.-_

_-Gracias, Daisuke.-_Se fue caminando a donde estaba su madre.-

Luca se fue donde estaba su mamá porque lo estaba llamando, mientras que Daisuke se llevaba a Nicole, mientras buscaban a Reborn.

-_Fratello, gracias por acompañarme.-_

_-Hn.-_

_-¡Nicole, ven para acá si no quieres que te ponga un explosivo en el abdomen!-_Grito Reborn que bajaba las escaleras en busca de su pupila.-_Tienes que ir a clases de baile ahora, y si no vienes tu madre se enojara.-_

_-¡Nonno! No me gusta bailar.-_Dijo haciendo un puchero.-

-_Nicole, vamos, yo te ayudaré, ah, Dai-_kun, _Julie te busca para que vayas a tomar tu leche.-_Dijo Tsuna que había escuchado los gritos de su hija y los de su tutor.-

-_Sí, tío Tsuna.-_Daisuke salió caminando del salón.-

-_Pappà, tu sabes que no me gusta bailar.-_

_-Ay, por dios Nicole, vamos yo estaré contigo.-_Dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos, al ser que ella se los había estirado.-

-_Tú debes ir a hacer tu papeleo.-_Le dijo Reborn.-

-_Lo termine, además ayer no tuve tiempo para ver a mi adorada hija, así que por lo menos hoy la veré todo lo que resta de tarde.-_

_-¿De verdad pappà?-_

_-Sí, hoy estaré contigo en las clases de baile, además si quieres vamos donde tu tío Xanxus.-_

_-Gracias, pappà.-_Dijo Nicole mientras abrazaba a Tsuna.-

-_Tch, estúpido _dame_-alumno, vamos rápido, antes de que Clarissa nos venga a matar a los dos.-_

Nicole le hablaba a su papá lo nuevo que había aprendido en alemán, y él la veía fascinado, mientras que Reborn ocultaba su media sonrisa, al ver la actitud de la pequeña con su padre, entraron, se encontraron a Clarissa que tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba puesto un vestido con demasiado vuelo, cuando ellos abrieron la puerta ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su marido su hija y el tutor de ambos.

-_Mamma, ¿Qué baile aprenderé hoy?-_Dijo la más pequeña.-

-_Ya que tu padre a aparecido acá, bailaras tarantella, como buena italiana, además ya has aprendido todos los bailes que debes aprender para las fiestas que se hacen con otras mafias.-_

_-Genial, y mamma, ¿tu bailabas tarantella con pappà?-_

_-Recuerdos hija mía, recuerdos.-_Tsuna esperaba una respuesta un poco más romántica de parte de su esposa, y calló de su nube, lo malo no era eso, lo malo fue que su tutor vio su expresión causando una risa estruendosa de este.-

-_¿Recuerdos? Sí la última vez que la bailamos fue hace dos meses.-_

_-Recuérdame, si es que tan buen bailarín eres.-_Así fue como comenzó la guerra de baile, Tsuna se movía como todo un experto junto a su esposa, duraron así dos minutos haciendo que cuando terminaran la pequeña castaña aplaudiera.-_Bueno, esta vez ganas, bailas muy bien, ven te daré tu recompensa.-_Dijo la italiana mientras que su esposo le daba un beso y el ex-arcobaleno le tapara los ojos a su aprendiz.-

-_No hagan esas cosas frente a la niña, par de besucones.-_Dijo Reborn sacándole la mano de los ojos a la castaña.-

-_Sí mal no lo recuerdo, Reborn, tú tenías el titulo de un Don Juan, cuando no tenías la maldición.-_

_-Sí, sí, pero también a él le gustaba Luce.-_Dijo Clarissa recordando lo que le había dicho Colonello.-

-_Malditos idiotas, enséñenle a bailar a su hija será mejor.-_Dijo Reborn molesto.-

Los tres cielos bailaban al compas de la alegre música y le corregían algunos pasos a la más pequeña, finalmente le toco bailar con Reborn al ser que era más bajo que Tsuna, para que a la castaña no le costara tanto alcanzar al bailarín, cuando estaban terminando, tocaron a la puerta, haciendo que el jefe fuera a abrirla, encontrando al los gemelos junto a Lambo que estaban tiritando.

-_Tío Tsuna.-_Dijeron los dos pequeños soles abrazando a su tío.-

-_Tsuna-nii, hay fantasmas en la mansión.-_

-_¿Qué? ¿Fantasmas en la mansión? _

_-Sí tío, tío Lambo tiene razón, hay fantasmas en la mansión, estábamos viendo Actividad Paranormal 4 y escuchamos pasos ¡PERO EXTREMADAMENTE NO HABÍA NADIE!-Dijo Kiiro, haciendo expresiones con sus manos.-_

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué ustedes dos, que tienen cinco años veían una película de terror? No, ustedes son muy pequeños, el adulto es Lambo, explícamelo.-_

_-Kiiro quería ver una película de terror, y Hikari se nos unió, pero ese no es el caso, Tsuna-nii, hay fantasmas en la mansión.-_

_-¿Estás seguro que no es Lampo? Capaz debe estar tratando de asustarte como otras veces.-_

_-No, mi anillo no resplandeció, así que no es Lampo.-_

_-Tranquilos, Kiiro-_kun, _Hikari-_chan, _vayan con su mamma a tomar leche.-_

_-Tio, tenemos miedo.-_Dijo Hikari.-

-_Oh… Nicole, ¿puedes acompañar a tus hermanos que están asustados?-_

_-Sí, pappà.-_La pequeña se acerco a sus hermanos menores y los llevaría donde su mamá.-

-_Sorella, tenemos miedo.-_Los dos se apegaron a ella, y caminaron.-

-_Ya, ya, tranquilos, los fantasmas no existen, capaz sea el primer rayo de Vongola que los está molestando, más bien molestando a tío Lambo.-_

_-¿Sorella, tú no le tienes miedo EXTREMO a los fantasmas?-_

_-Nop, de hecho, yo soy muy apegada a Tsumi, así que no les tengo miedo, porque no existen.-_

_-Nicole sorella es muy sabia, ella es la adecuada para ser la undecima.-_Dijo Hikari mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres encontrando a su mamá sentada en la cama mientras tenía dos biberones de leche.-

-_Mamma.-_Los dos pequeños se fueron al lado de su mamá.-

-_Hola, mis niños, hola Nicole.-_

_-Hola tía Hana, bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que buscar a pappà.-_

_-Hasta luego.-_

La pequeña sonrió, salió de la habitación, mientras que caminaba hacía la sala de baile, se encontró con Catherina que iba a su dormitorio para dormir un rato, ella corrió en dirección a su hermana y salto arriba de ella.

-_Hola, Rina.-_

_-Ciao sorella, ¿cómo estás?-_Dijo animada la más pequeña.-

_-Bien, muy bien, iré con pappà a Varia.-_

_-Ahh, ¿Así que ustedes irán con tío Squalo?-_

_-Sí, pappà parece que quiere entregarle un paquete a tío Xanxus.-_

_-Sorella, ¿quieres comer unos dulces que compro mi mamma?-_

_-Bueno.-_Dijo sonriente, la castaña hacia la pelinegra.-

-_¿Sorella que les pasó a los gemelos cuando estaban en la sala es que gritaron bastante fuerte?-_

_-Tío Lambo y los gemelos vieron una película de terror, entonces escucharon pisadas, pappà pensó que era el primer rayo de Vongola, pero no era así, y al parecer tío Lambo sigue tratando de convencer a pappà que la mansión esta embrujada.-_

_-Oh… los gemelos son bastante asustadizos y el tío Lambo sabe eso.-_

_-Sí, capaz cuando tía Hana se entere de lo que paso, mate a tío Lambo.-_

_-Jajaja, sí, oh, aquí están los dulces.-_Dijo Rina mientras sacaba dos dulces de chocolate.-

-_¿Y a qué misión irás?-_

_-Creo que iré a la de Florencia la próxima semana.-_

_-Genial, hace cinco meses que no voy a Florencia.-_

_-Sí, pero tú tienes tres salidas al mes, en cambio nosotros no.-_Dijo algo apenada.-

-_No son tan divertidas como las misiones, porque una salida es de reunión, la segunda es a Varia y la tercera es algún baile.-_

_-Sí, pero sales de la mansión más que nosotros.-_

_-Pero dile a tío Takeshi que a la próxima reunión que tenga que ir con mi pappà te lleve.-_

_-Buena idea, le diré a mi pappà.-_

_-Ya, Rina, me tengo que ir, nos vemos a la vuelta.-_

_-Ya, ah sorella.-Dijo antes de que se fuera.-Te quiero.-_

_-Yo igual, te quiero.-_

La pequeña castaña camino hacía el salón de la entrada para encontrarse con su papá, pero se encontró con su tío Squalo que estaba hablando (gritando) a su tío Takeshi, mientras que su tío Hayato lo hacía callar.

-_¿Qué pasa tíos?-_

_-VOOI, QUE AL IMBÉCIL DE YAMAMOTO-Squalo fue interrumpido por la voz de Hayato.-_

_-Cabeza de pez, no se puede insultar al frente de los niños, lo que pasa undecima es que Yamamoto le enseño un ataque de mañana a Rina, y Squalo esta diciéndole que no se adelanten.-_

_-Oh… realmente son imbéciles, primera cosa, es bueno que Rina lo haya aprendido más rápido, porque pueden entrenar más, pero tío Squalo tiene razón porque después se quedarán sin ataques para enseñarle a Rina.-_

_-Mmm… tan sabía que es la undecima.-_

_-Jajaja, eres toda la hija de Tsuna y Clary.-_

_-VOOOOOOOOI LA MOCOSA TIENE RAZÓN.-_

_-Gracias tíos, ¿y dónde está mi pappà?-_

_-Acá estoy, ¿vamos?-_

_-Sí, pappà.-_

Los tres subieron al auto que los estaba esperando a la salida, el viaje fue normal, ni tranquilo ni alborotado, Squalo gritaba, y Tsuna lo hacía callar, cuando llegaron a Varia, Squalo salió y tras él iban los dos castaños, entraron, dejando escuchar que algo había explotado, todos supieron que era, más bien quién era.

-_VOOOOOI, Jefe imbécil, baja, Sawada quiere hablar contigo.-_

-_Tsk, escoria, llegaste temprano.-_Xanxus estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Nicole se le tiro a las piernas.-

-_Tío Xanxus, ¿cómo has estado?-_

_-Bien, Nicole ¿quieres un dulce?-_

_-Sí, tío.-_

_-Vamos a la oficina, Sawada, vamos.-_El cielo de Varia caminaba en dirección a su oficina y de su mano iba Nicole, cualquier persona que lo viera no creería que él es el jefe del escuadrón independiente de asesinato.-

Llegaron, Xanxus se sentó en su "trono" y frente a él, Tsuna y Nicole, a la cual le paso tres dulces sabor cereza.-_Bien, Sawada ¿de qué querías hablarme?-._

_-No soy del tipo al cual le guste la violencia, pero hay una familia que está surgiendo, pero no hay nada de malo en eso, sino que dicen rumores sobre Vongola, además quieren hacer una alianza con nosotros, pero la he rechazado al ser que están metidos en el trafico de drogas.-_

_-Tsk, basuras estúpidas que piensan que surgen más rápido a través de la venta de drogas, se surge más rápido con el asesinato.-_

_-Bueno, la cosa es que.-_

_-Sí, sé cuál es el trabajo.-_

_-Gracias, bueno eso, y traje más misiones para los chicos.-_

_-¿Tienes una para el tiburón gritón?-_

_-Hay seis para cada uno.-_

_-Al fin el bastardo se irá.-_

_-Arrivederci, Xanxus.-_

_-Arrivederci, tío Xanxus.-_

_-Adiós, Nicole.-_Fue lo único que dijo Xanxus.-

Cuando iban saliendo de la oficina, se encontraron con Bel que estaba apuñalando a la cabeza de Fran, el pequeño no demostraba señales de dolor, pero cuando vio a la castaña y su padre, no dudo en reclamarle a su superior.

-Senpaai~ _eso duele_.-Dijo la monótona voz del peliverde.-

-_Tío Bel, no maltrates a tío Fran.-_

_-Lo siento coneja, él merece sufrir, se comió la última tarta de fresa y esa era para el príncipe, Ushishishi~.-_

_-Coneja, eso era mentira, Bel-_senpai _ya había comido su pedazo de tarta, y ese era el mío.-_

_-Ah, tío Fran, pappà tiene que decirte algo.-_

_-¿Qué paso Tsuna?-_

_-Ah… es que Mukuro y Tsumi llegaron, así que mañana debes ir a la mansión porque Mammon no quiere ir, dice que tiene que ver unos problemas con el banco.-_

_-Bueno, bueno, yo estaré allá para ver a _Imouto.-Dijo mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo, con Bel detrás de él.-

-_¡Nicolee~, Tsunayoshi~.-_Una cantarina voz se escucho proveniente de la cocina.-_Hice galletas ¿quieren?-_

_-LussLuss, muchas gracias pero no.-_Dijo Nicole, saludando a Lussuria mientras que se negaba a su propuesta.-

-_No, gracias, Lussuria.-_Se negó Tsuna mirando a su hija.-

-_Mira que mona estas, Nicole, así todos querrán casarse contigo.-_Decía mientras que Tsuna hacía muecas con su boca.-

-_Si eso ocurre, ustedes tendrán demasiado trabajo ese día.-_Murmuro, pero lo escucharon.-

-_Jo~ Tsunayoshi, siempre tan protector con tus dos mujeres, aunque antes había otra más.-_

_-Lussuria, cállate, nosotros ya nos vamos.-_

_-Adiosiiin, chicoooos~.-_

Los dos castaños salieron caminando de la mansión Varia, que Xanxus, pidió… no, obligo a Tsuna, para que se la construyera, así él lo consideraría plenamente en el jefe Vongola, el joven de dieciocho años de edad, en esos tiempos, no le quedo más solución que aceptar la orden del mayor, aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiera, solo su 'mano derecha' más conocido como Tiburoncin (Uhaha), conocía estos 'sentimientos' de su jefe, consideraba al japonés como su… primo, un primo lejano. Entraron al automóvil, que el chofer le había abierto las puertas a su jefe y a su joven maestra, a la pequeña le quedo rondando las palabras de Lussuria, "Antes había otra." Pensó en preguntárselo a su padre, propiamente ya que trataba de él, pero se dijo que no, al ser que le incomodaría, luego pensó en su madre, pero se arrepintió dos segundos de que la idea apareciera en su mente, si su madre supiera lo que dijo Lussuria, golpearía Tsuna hasta más no poder con sus propios puños, pero en su brillante mente infantil floreció la idea, y las letras NONNO aparecieron.

Llegaron a la mansión Vongola, el chofer fue a abrir la puerta para que los dos bajaran, y cuando la puerta se separo del resto del auto, la pequeña salió corriendo adentrándose en la mansión, su padre suspiro, mientras salía del coche, dándole las gracias a Nicola.

La pequeña corrió en dirección a su sala de estudios, donde encontró a Reborn sentado en un sillón de piel tomando un café espresso, revisaba unos papeles para que Nicole estudiara alemán, cuando la pequeña apareció en la puerta con su cara roja.

_-Nonno, ¿puedes contarme el pasado de mi padre?-_

_-No, ve y pregúntaselo a él.-_

_-No me lo querrá decir, lo conozco.-_

_-Bueno, entonces a uno de los guardianes.-_

_-Mis tíos le dirán a mi papá, y esa no es la idea.-_

_-A tu tía Hana.-_

_-No, tía Hana esta con los gemelos.-_

_-Aghh… algún día me cansaré de ti, y te enviaré a la selva Amazónica_.-Dijo el ex-arcobaleno acariciándose las sienes.-_Ven, siéntate_.-

La pequeña felizmente se sentó frente a su 'abuelo' y le sonrió, a lo que este le envió una sonrisa sarcástica, como las de Daisuke a Natsumi_.-Bien mocosa, ¿con qué quieres empezar?-Pregunto el mayor.-_

_-¿Cómo conociste a pappà?-_

_-Fui contratado por el nono para entrenar a tu padre en un jefe de la mafia, deje una carta en el buzón de la casa de tu abuela, diciendo que ofrecía tutoría a cambio de un lugar para dormir y comida, así el mismo día conocí a Tsuna, donde le dije que sería el próximo líder de Vongola, luego es otra historia la de los guardianes. Otra pregunta.-_

_-¿A papá le gustaba alguien?-_

_-Sí, una chica japonesa, que era la 'idol' de su escuela, para que confesara sus sentimientos, le dispare la bala de la última voluntad, y se confesó a ella, entrando en un duelo de kendo, donde peleo con un chico de un grado superior, ganándole.-_

_-Oh… ¿y cómo se llamaba esta chica?-_

_-Sasagawa Kyoko, la hermana de tu tío extremo y la mejor amiga de tu tía Hana.-_

_-¿Mi madre la conoce?-_

_-Sí, hace cinco años fuimos a Japón y ahí tu madre la conoció, aunque más bien la espanto.-_

_-Mmm… gracias nonno, por contarme la historia de mi pappà.-_

_-No hay de que, bueno ¿y por qué surgió esta duda?-_

_-Es que LussLuss, dijo que pappà protegía a una chica antes de a mí y mi mamma.-_

_-Ah… mañana vendrá tu tío Enma, con Adelheid, y sus hijos, así que tu misión es decirle a tu padre y a tu tío Kyoya.-_

_-¿Vienen Dominic, Stephan y Rebecca?-_Dijo entusiasmada la pequeña.-

-_Sí, también viene Dino con Vincent.-_

_-¡Genial! Le iré a decir a pappà.-_La pequeña sale corriendo en busca de su padre para darle el comunicado de que sus tíos vendrían, entrando a la oficina de su padre lo encontró firmando unos documentos mientras hablaba con Clarissa.-

-¡Pero Tsuna como la enviaras a Japón!-Dijo Clarissa hablando en japonés para que la servidumbre no le entendiera.-

-Cuando cumpla trece años, la enviaremos a Japón junto con Tsumi, quiero darle un tiempo de descanso antes de asumir como real heredera al puesto de jefa, además tendrá que tener entrevistas de matrimonio.-

-Mi niña, ¿la quieres separar de mí?-Pregunto exaltada Clarissa mientras que se paraba en dirección a Tsuna, los dos todavía no veían a la pequeña que estaba escuchando todo.-

-Clarissa, entiende, es por su bien, si tu quieres, bueno, te puedes ir con ella, tendrán que estar sin verme al menos por cinco años.-Dijo mientras miraba hacía sus pies, para evitar llorar.-

-¿Y si yo me quedo en Italia contigo?-Dijo tratando de reconfortar a su esposo.-

-Iremos para las actividades de Nicole, además de que en vacaciones vendrá para acá, si tú estás allá y voy repetidas veces, los que dan leyes en la mafia me sacarían de mi puesto al ser que no tendría tantos motivos para verlas, al ser que están juntas.-

-Maldita sea el día en el cual te convertiste en mafioso.-

-¡Si no fuera mafioso no te hubiera conocido, si no lo hubiera hecho y tendría conciencia de tu existencia, me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida! ¡Tú y mi hija son lo que más amo en esta vida, pero mi mafia es también importante!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que depende de ti la vida de muchas personas y, gracias a ti no hay drogas en Palermo, tenemos protección y todo.-Dijo mientras e apoyaba en el pecho del castaño.-Es solo que… mi niña todavía es pequeña y no quiero que se separé de mí.-

-Tranquila, amor, todavía faltan ocho años para que eso pase, y la veremos tantas veces como podamos.-

-_¿Pappà es cierto que me debo ir a Japón?-_Dijo apareciendo la más pequeña.-

-_¿Escuchaste?-_Le pregunto su madre, recibiendo un asentimiento.-_Bueno, no quería que lo supieras hasta que cumplieras los doce años, pero bueno, sí, debes ir a Japón.-_

_-¿Por qué? Yo no me quiero separar de mi mamma, ni de pappà, tampoco de mis tíos y mis hermanos.-_

_-Tranquila mi niña, iras por un tiempo para relajarte, para que no te pongan con compromiso, debemos hacer eso, también, iras con Tsumi, tu tío Mukuro en estos momentos debe estar diciéndole, así que no irás sola, Luca se les sumara en el tiempo al igual que los demás.-_

_-Bueno.-_Dijo un poco más contenta, y se acordó de lo que le dijo su abuelo.-_Pappà, nonno dijo que mañana viene tío Enma y tío Dino.-_

_-Oh, verdad, la reunión anual, se me había olvidado que será mañana, y más encima acá.-_Dijo Tsuna con ojos saltones.-_Hija, ¿Reborn te dijo con cuales guardianes, tengo que estar?-_

_-Menciono que debías estar con tío Kyoya.-_

_-O sea te toca con Kyoya, y Hayato.-_Dijo Clarissa mientras que le daba una palmada en la cabeza a su esposo.-

_-Ahh… mañana será un día difícil.-_

* * *

><p>Bueno,al fin he terminado el capítulo, y bueno, yo lo subiría el martes, pero surgieron unas complicaciones horribles para mi provocando que yo no tuviera mi computador, y careciera de ánimos para escribir, los que se enteraron por PM, fueron bastante atentos, muchas gracias. Bueno la noticia era que había fallecido mi abuelo, por eso no tuve la oportunidad de subir el capítulo ni de terminarlo, y esto lo que esta escrito no es lo que yo había planeado, al ser que no cerré bien mi computadora y se elimino todo lo que llevaba desde donde aparecen Fran y Bel.<p>

Ahora sí, el ritmo del fic será igual que antes, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán tres o cuatro Oc más, que son los dos hijos de Enma, la hija de Adel, y el hijo de Dino, se preguntarán por qué Enma tiene dos hijos, y la cosa es que (Alerta Spoiler) uno de ellos será el ****** de ****** si descubren quien es, y las dos palabras ocultas, se ganará un premio, bueno, no es un premio así como un manga autografiado por Akira Amano-sensei, porque si no yo me lo quedaría, el premio es, ser capaz de ser influyente en mi historia, y bueno no aceptare ningun PM, si no que tendrá que ser un review.

* * *

><p><strong>Kura-chan Hablando con los Vongola<strong>

**-Hola gente, soy Kura-chan y vengo a hacer una nueva entrevista y como la gente no lo pidió tenemos a redoble de tambores.-Suenan Tambores.-Tsuna, Clarissa y Nicole.-**

**-**Kyaaa Nicole-chan tan mona que es- -Tsunaa!- -Clarissaa, te amamos-

**-Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?**

**-Muy bien, Kura-chan ¿y tú?-**

**-Bien, Kura.-**

**-Bien.-Dijo Tsuna.-**

**-Bien, bieen, y bueno esta es una pregunta que me he realizado desde que he creado el fanfic, ¿Clarissa qué te atrajo de Tsuna?-**

**-Su forma de ser, además de que es bastante amable y muy amoroso, se preocupa mucho por nosotros, además de otras cosas que no debo contarte por que son intimas de mi marido y mías.-**

**-Uyy, parece que el Dame-Tsuna del manga a evolucionado.-Dice mientras mira con ojos coquetos a Tsuna.-**

**-¡Sakura! Eres realmente una pervertida.-**

**-Pappà ¿a que se refiere Kura-chan?-Dice mirando con inocencia a su padre.-**

**-Nicole, no debes ser como esta niña, es una pervertida.-**

**-Nicole, ignora las palabras de Kura.-**

**-Son malos.-Dice cabizbaja.-Bueno, ahora una pregunta para Nicole, ¿quieres heredar Vongola?**

**-Sí, si quiero, porque es una mafia muy cool, además de que soy la heredera legitima, y me encantaría continuar con los ideales de mi pappà.-**

**-Owwww si eres tan tierna y tan astuta, Nicole.-Dice Kura con mirada moe.-Bueno, ahora Tsunayoshi, ¿qué es lo más divertido de ser un jefe Vongola?-**

**-Poder proteger a las personas que quieres además de que me puedo vengar de mis guardianes.-**

**-¡Tsuna entro en modo jefe! Es tan geniaaaal! Oh, se nos ha acabado el tiempo, adióoooos, se despide Kura-chan, cambio y ¡Fueraa!-Dice mientras los otros se despiden con las manos.-**


	6. Aclaraciones, retos y niñerías

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, la pequeña Nicole se levantaba en busca del baño, cuando entro a su baño, se vio la cara, se la lavo y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, la parte superior de su pijama era de color blanco con pequeños conejos, y la parte inferior era un buzo rosado, en sus pies, sus pantuflas de conejo, para rematar un cintillo de felpa con orejas de conejo. Camino en dirección al comedor, donde no encontró a nadie, bueno, estaba Daisuke con Julietta, y Luca con Francesca.

_-Buenos días.-_Dijo con voz somnolienta la pequeña.-_¿Nadie más ha despertado?-_

_-Buenos días Nicole, no, nadie, tu padre está en la oficina con Clarissa y Hayato.-_Dijo Francesca.-

-_Buenos días, Undecima.-_Saludo Luca.-

-_Buenos días, Nicole ¿cómo amaneciste?-_Pregunto Julietta.-

-_Buenos días, coneja.-_Dijo frío Daisuke.-

-_Bien, gracias tía.-_Nicole estaba a punto de sentarse cuando se acordó de algo.-_¡Hoy viene Dominic, Stephan, Rebecca y Vincent!-_Dijo mientras comía rápidamente, no era un secreto que Stephan y Nicole se llevaban más que bien, eran mejores amigos, Dominic era un poco más tímido, eso lo había sacado de su padre y Stephan era más extrovertido como su madre. Rebecca era más, seria, pero siempre protegía a Dominic y Stephan. Vincent, era un ganador nato, además de futuro Don Juan al heredar la belleza de su padre, pero la astucia de su madre estaba en él.-

La castaña termino su desayuno y corrió a la oficina de su padre para que su mamá la ayudara a vestirse, entrando en esta encontró a su madre sentada mientras que su padre le daba a conocer el viaje que darían los niños en unos años.-_Mamma, tengo que vestirme.-_Dijo la más pequeña sin importancia a la situación.-

-_Bueno, vamos.-_Dijo Clarissa levantándose de su puesto.-_Ah, Tsu, ¿Mukuro lo hablará con Chrome?-_

_-Sí, ellos lo hablarán por si mismos.-_Dijo antes de que su esposa saliera de la mano con su hija.-_Bueno, Hayato, quiero tu opinión.-_

_-Acepto su decisión juudaime, pero hay una cosa que me sigo preguntando.-_

_-¿Cuál es? Tú sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí.-_

_-Juudaime, los mandará para que vivan una vida normal por un tiempo antes de tomar seriamente como herederos o ¿hay otro motivo?-_

_-Por el momento ningún motivo más, solo quiero que al menos, Tsumi y Nicole se vayan primero a Japón , al ser que saben dominar mejor el japonés, también no irán solas, irán con Reborn, luego si ustedes quieren, en tu caso si va, que enviaras a Luca, luego tenemos que ver si Kyoya quiere enviar a Dai-kun, luego si Takeshi quiere enviar a Rina, y por último si Hana, más que Ryohei quieren enviar a los gemelos.-_

_-Ah… ¿Juudaime?-_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Extraña Japón ¿o me equivoco?-_

_-Hm… sí, en Japón pase los momentos más felices de mi infancia y adolescencia, pero acá, en Italia, bueno, esta mi familia, están todos ustedes, ninguno falta, tengo a mi hija, a mi esposa, yo sé que mi madre está bien con Iemitsu, pero… igualmente la extraño, ¿me puedes creer que extraño a Kyoko-chan?-_

_-Obvio que la extraña, fue su primer amor, lo siento que diga estas palabras pero, estaba embobado por ella.-_

El castaño suspiro, sabía que eso era cierto.-_Sí, pero igualmente, no me correspondió, y luego de ya verme hecho y derecho viene a pensar de que tuvo sentimientos por mí, es algo muy egoísta, ¿pensaba que dejaría a mi esposa y mi hija que aun no nacía botadas por ella?-_

_-¿Juudaime, está enfadado?-_

_-Al parecer, quiero golpear algo, pero no puedo.-_El jefe desesperado miro a su mano derecha, provocando una mirada de horror de parte de este.-

Por otra parte, Clarissa vestía a su hija, con algo no tan rosa como su pijama, si no como algo más sofisticado, al ser que le tocaba asistir a la reunión, un vestido de una sola pieza blanco, con una cinta naranja, sus pies vestían unas sandalias también naranjas, y su pelo castaño largo en dos coletas altas con ligas de conejos.

-_Mírate que linda has quedado.-_

_-Gracias, mamma.-_

_-De nada, querida, bueno, ahora vamos a ver a tu padre que debe estar matando a Hayato.-_

_-Jajaja… ¿pappà durmió anoche?-_Pregunto utilizando su voz de niña pequeña que solo usaba con sus padres y su tutor.-

-_Sí, durmió en la cama, de hecho lo tuve que llevar con ayuda de Reborn, Hayato y Mukuro, no quería dejar papeles pendientes, pero en la mañana igualmente se despertó bastante temprano.-_

_-¿Por qué ayuda de tío Muk…? ¡Ah! Mamma, que mala eres usaste ilusiones con pappà.-_

_-Sí, lo divertido fue que no se dio ni cuenta, estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de que eran ilusiones.-_

_-Jajajajaja.-_La pequeña paro de reír al escuchar que la puerta de la mansión se abría lentamente, sus amigos habían llegado, finalmente había llegado Dominic, Stephan, Rebecca y Vincent.-_Mamma, hay que bajar, ¡Llegaron!-_Dijo mientras que corría en dirección a la puerta para abrirla.-

Bajando las escaleras las dos mujeres del décimo, vieron la típica reacción de la llegada de los dos integrantes Shimon y el Cavallone. Luca interrogando a Stephan, Dominic del lado de su padre, Rebecca, Vincent y Daisuke "hablando" entre sí, más bien, matándose entre sí Rebecca y Daisuke con las miradas, mientras que Vincent los intentaba detener. El jefe Shimon le decía a su hijo mayor que no debía ser tan tímido, al ser que estaban en casa del tío Tsuna, el jefe Cavallone reía enérgicamente viendo como los tres niños hablaban y Adel solo apoyaba moralmente a su hija para que le diera su merecido a la pequeña nube.

-_Hola chicos.-_Bajo Clarissa con Nicole en sus brazos mientras que veían la situación.-_¿Llamaron a Tsu?-_

_-Hola Clarissa, recién llegamos, nos topamos con los niños y llego Camillo diciéndonos que le iría a hablar a Tsuna.-_Dijo Dino mientras que saludaba a Clarissa.-

-_Bueno, Nicole, ve con los chicos al patio y yo iré con los chicos al despacho de tu padre, que posiblemente Camillo no pueda pasar porque se escuchan los gritos de desesperación de tu padre.-_Dijo mirando a su hija con completa honestidad.-_Yo te digo cuando puedas entrar.-_

Los pequeños salieron corriendo, donde se encontraron a Rina, Natsumi y los gemelos que estaban tomando sus leches sentados en las sillas, la lluvia pequeña los vio y para ahorrarse los saludos, les sonrío bastante alegre, Natsumi solo puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras que los gemelos, corrieron a saludarlos, luego de los saludos, comenzaron a contar sus aventuras, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Nicole no estaba.

_-Sí, es bastante grande Rusia, la Catedral de San Basilio es inmensa, además de muy bonita.-_Comento Vincent.-_¿Y tú a dónde fuiste Nicole?-_No encontró respuesta de la menor.-

-¿_Undecima?-_Dijo Luca mirando para todos lados_.-¡Sorella, la Undecima no está!-_

_-Sí me di cuenta, ¿dónde se habrá metido esta coneja?-_Dijo Tsumi tomándose el pelo con una mano.-

-_No la veo al EXTREMO.-_Dijo-grito, Kiiro mirando a su "hermana" mayor.-

-_Fratello, no la veo.-_Dijo Hikari a su hermano.-

-_Jajaja… tranquilícense, la encontraremos.-_Dijo la optimista Rina con su sonrisa deslumbrante.-

-_¿Pero y si no?-_Dijo el tambaleante Dominic, del lado de su hermano menor.-

-_Fratello, la encontraremos, Nicole es bastante traviesa, pero aparecerá.-_Stephan trató de calmar a su hermano, en un intento en vano.-

_-Niños tranquilos, busquémosla, de seguro nos está planeando una broma.-_Dijo el joven Cavallone, el único que conocía el lado "malvado" de su "hermana".-_Vamos.-_su tono a lo One Piece en el entusiasmo, corrió a donde su intuición lo llevaba, a la aclamada cocina, donde la pequeña Vongola debía de estar.-

Todos los chicos, incluyendo al callado Daisuke, caminaron hacía la cocina en busca de la joven heredera, donde la encontraron comiendo a cucharadas Nutella, proveniente de un embase grande, la pequeña al verlos su mirada cambio de una placida a una de horror, ella muy pocas veces tenía miedo, pues en películas que veía su tío Lambo, como "Sinister" (Siniestro), la película que por tan solo ver una escena, provoco que durmiera dos meses seguidos con sus padres.

-_¡Sorella, déjanos un poco!-_Gritaron: Tsumi, Rina, Kiiro y Hikari, quienes amaban la crema que su hermana estaba comiendo.-

-_¡NO! Esta es mía, yo se la pedí a Viviana, si quieren ustedes pídanselo a alguien, pero esta es mía.-_La decima generación había designado a una sirvienta para cada uno de sus hijos, Viviana era la joven que se encargaba desde el nacimiento de Nicole para ayudar a Clarissa. Eliana era la que se encargaba de Tsumi, ella era bastante cariñosa, y podía llegar a conocer las actitudes cambiantes de la pequeña niebla. Emilia, se encargaba del niño bomba, era bastante perspicaz, tenía buena velocidad, lo bastante bueno para apagar las bombas del chico antes de tiempo. Adriana la mujer de oro, podía entender perfectamente a su joven amo, Daisuke siempre salía con la disposición de que no necesitaba de ella pero, Julietta le había insistido a la joven que permaneciera con ellos, porque el pequeño la echaría de menos. Bianka era la más simple, siempre sonriente al igual que sus amos, siempre feliz y dispuesta a cualquier travesura de su joven ama Rina. Constanza la extrema, siempre feliz, pero a diferencia de sus jóvenes amos ella no gritaba mucho, más bien, era bastante tímida, pero feliz de estar en el crecimiento de los dos pequeños.-

-_Señorita Nicole, por favor deje de comer la crema, puede causarle dolor de estomago.-_Dijo Viviana.-

-_No quiero.-_Dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.-

-_Señorita por favor…-_

_-¡No!_

_-Señorita.-_

_-Nicole, deja de comer eso que te causara fatiga, ahora Tsumi, ven con nosotras.-_

_-Tía ¿Es para hablar del viaje?-_Pregunto Tsumi en tono apagado creando confusión en los demás excluyendo a Luca, Dominic y Vincent.-

-_Para que más nos llamarían…-_Dijo Nicole apenada, pero más sería de lo que podría ser Tsumi y Daisuke juntos.-

-_Undecima…-_Murmuro Luca quien sabía al ser que había escuchado una conversación de Francesca con Ayame.-

Las dos pequeñas siguieron a la mayor que seguía mirándolas, cuando agrego palabras.-_Dominic, Stephan, Vincent, también vengan, ustedes deben saber esto.-_

Los cinco caminaron en grupos divididos, Vincent iba abrazando a Nicole, Tsumi a su lados y los hermanos Shimon los seguían ha paso lente mientras que Dominic le explicaba a Stephan lo que estaba sucediendo con Vongola.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina encontraron a los tres jefes sentados en sillones, mientras que los guardianes presentes (todos en caso de Vongola) estaban detrás de sus respectivos jefes, vieron llegar a los tres niños, a Tsuna, Mukuro y Chrome se les rompió el corazón al ver a sus hijas con los ojos llorosos, sabían que eran muy pequeñas para saber planes para el futuro, ocho años tendrían que pasar para que las pequeñas se fueran a Japón para que vivieran un tiempo tranquilas y alejadas de toda la mafia que las rodeaba.

-_Tsumi, Nicole, tomen asiento, Vincent, Dominic, Stpehan, también pueden tomar asiento.-_Dijo Tsuna entrando en modo jefe.-

-_Bueno, ustedes ya saben de lo que hablaremos.-_Dijo Mukuro para que su jefe se repusiera, habían tenido una discusión Tsuna y Chrome.-

-_Sí…-_Dijo en un murmullo Tsumi, ella debía ser fuerte, después de todo comprendía cómo se sentía su hermana pequeña.-

-_En ocho años deben partir para Namimori, vivirán en la mansión de allá, sus madres y nosotros las visitaremos cada dos meses, también asistiremos para sus eventos escolares, y en vacaciones ustedes volverán a Italia por vacaciones.-_Continuó Mukuro.-

-_También, si ustedes tienen un problema con respecto a que alguien descubre su identidad deben desmentirlo, Tsumi, tu seguirás usando tu apellido, en cambio Nicole, usarás mi apellido, ya no serás Vongola, serás Sawada.-_Dijo Tsuna mientras veía a las niñas asentir en silencio.-

-_Sí… Nicole Sawada, como digas.-_Dijo desanimada la pequeña.-

-_Bueno, pueden retirarse, Clarissa, está noche tenemos junta con el jefe Camilleri.-_

Las dos pequeñas desaparecieron detrás de la enorme puerta, Nicole se dirigió con Tsumi al balcón de la habitación de la pequeña cielo, donde comenzaron a hablar.-

-_Sorella, ¿no te molesta separarte de tío Mukuro y tía Chrome?-_

_-Obvio que me molesta, pero, debemos aceptar lo que nos han dicho, después de todo solo tenemos cinco años aunque actuemos de quince.-_

_-Extrañaré a mi mamma, a mi pappà, a mis tíos, a mi nonno, los extrañaré demasiado.-_

_-Ah… mi pequeña, tranquila.-_

* * *

><p>Corto demasiaaado corto para mi gusto, pero bueno, tenía que subirlo, para poder continuar con buen material, si gente se viene Japón en este fic, se viene Sawada Nicole, en la escuela media de Namimori, Nyahahaha *risa de Yato* serán feliz con el próximo capítulo. Ah, ah, ah, antes de que se me olvide, en unos días subiré un fic nuevo, será One-Shot o Two-Shot, depende de cuanto alargue esa historia, ahí se mostrará a el misterioso jefe que apareció en este capítulo (fue nombrado) y bueno, el adelanto es:<p>

-Nuevo país y estoy enamorado- (Capítulo uno del One-Two-Shot)

Sobré adelanto del próximo capítulo será llamado: "Pensando en casa"

Y... Hasta la próxima semana creo, porque tengo tres días libres a sí que ¡Escribir en la micro, en el metro y en los taxis!


	7. Farfalla di Cielo

Una chica de mediana estatura, cabello castaño claro y ojos café anaranjados caminaba alegremente por las calles de Namimori, a su lado una chica de cabello morado largo y ojos heterocromaticos, que caminaba a un paso más desanimado que la otra, su dirección era la escuela media de Namimori, la castaña a diferencia de la pelimorada usaba un chaleco negro y la otra no usaba ninguna cosa para abrigarse.

-_Sorella, _¿Qué clases tenemos primero?-Pregunto la castaña con alegría.-

-Matemáticas, supongo que hiciste la tarea ¿cierto?-

-Sí, sí, ¿y tú?-

-También, además cuando le conté a mi padre que tenía tarea se puso eufórico diciéndome que iba a llamar a tío Hayato para que me ayudará.-

-Jajajajaja… tío Mukuro siempre hace esos escándalos.-

-Sí, _pappà_ siempre dice cosas imbéciles, Nicole, ¿Cuánto nos queda para volver a Italia?-

-Para vacaciones nos quedan cuatro meses y tres días, para volver a tomar el mando tres años y cinco meses.-

-Oh… bastante tiempo, bueno, hermanita, actúa normal, ahí viene tu amigo.-Dijo Tsumi colocándose los audífonos de su iPod, mientras que la más pequeña le sonrió.-

-Nicole-chan, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-Pregunto un joven de cabellos negros.-

-Muy bien ¿y tú Tora-kun?-

-Bien, bien, ¿Tsumi-san volverá a ignorarme?-

-Jaja, siempre es así, tranquilo, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?-

-¿Había tarea para matemáticas?-

-Sí, eres un idiota, ¿cómo se te olvida la tarea?-

-Solo lo olvide, Nicole-chan, dame tus respuestas, por favor.-

-Bueno, pero es la última vez, además debes aprender a hacer tus trabajos.-

-Sí, es que ayer con mis padres fuimos a comer sushi, es muy bueno ese lugar, algún día te llevaré, de hecho queda por acá cerca, mira, ese local es.-Dijo apuntando, a la antigua casa de su tío Takeshi, donde vive el abuelo de Rina.-

-Catherina Yamamoto.-Murmuro Tsumi sin darse cuenta de que el otro chico había escuchado.-

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto el muchacho a Nicole.-

-Una amiga de Italia, su padre es japonés, y su padre vivía por acá.-Contesto como si no importara, aunque le dolía el corazón por dentro al escuchar el nombre de su hermana menor.-

-Ah… ¡Oh! ¿Mira quién está acá? Al fin te dignas a llegar temprano, Yuki.-Dijo el pelinegro a un chico castaño que se acercaba.-

-Tenía que ver a las dos hermosas, ¿Cómo amanecieron Tsumi-chan, Nicole-chan?-Dijo Yuki mirando a las dos chicas.-

-Jajaja, muy bien ¿y tú, Yuki-kun?-Contesto un poco tímida Nicole.-

-Bien, acá viendo dos hermosuras.-Dijo poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Nicole.-

-Vincent Cavallone.-Dijo Tsumi mirando a Nicole, recibiendo una carcajada de parte de esta.-

-_No, no, sorella te equivocas, Katou Julie, zio Julie_.-Dijo entre risas, la pelimorada sonrío de lado.-

-¿Pueden parar de hablar en italiano?-Dijo Tora mirando a las dos chicas.-

-Bueno, bueno, es que Tsumi siempre es tan sarcástica, chicos, si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo para que puedan pasar mis respuestas.-

Y así lo hicieron, apuraron su paso, cuando llegaron los chicos partieron al salón con el cuaderno de la castaña en mano y comenzaron a copiar todo lo que esta tenía, como era regularmente un día martes en la mañana para los cuatro. Ambas chicas se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre, Nicole sacó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje sin ver, al verlo encontró que era un mensaje de su padre que decía: "_Suerte en tu día querida hija, debes ser la mejor en todo, hoy llegará una sorpresa para que estés más feliz te daré una pista, ¿qué explota después de la lluvia?, dile a Tsumi que Mukuro no para de llorar porque no lo ha llamado esta mañana."_

-Tsumi debes llamar a tío Mukuro, dice pappà que ha estado llorando toda la madrugada porque no le has llamado.-Dijo mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.-

-Pappà pone mucho escándalo en las cosas, además si mandará un mensaje al igual que mamma y tío Tsuna sería mucho más fácil hablar con él.-

-Hmp.-Dijo bufando en risa Nicole.-Además dijo que hoy llegará una sorpresa, me dio una pista. "¿Qué explota luego de la lluvia?-Antes de que su hermana le contestará algo el maestro había llegado.-

-Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, el viene de Italia, pasa.-Luego de escuchar esas palabras las Vongola se miraron, en sus mentes el mismo personaje, Luca Gokudera.-

-_Cia-_ Buenos días, mi nombre es Gokudera Luca, vengo de Palermo, Sicilia, Italia, un gusto en conocerlos.-

-Bueno, Gokudera-kun, puedes sentarte al lado de Nakatsukasa-kun, el puesto vacío a la derecha.-El puesto de Luca le gusto mucho, aunque aun no podía reconocer a sus hermanas.-

Tsumi escribía la materia al saber que su hermana no iba a poner atención, estaba tan emocionada que para que su hermano no la viera tenía que mirar para la ventana, lo último que vio en el pizarrón era sobre: vectores y traslación, y supuso que estaban viendo traslaciones isométricas. Desbloqueo su celular mirando la hora, solo quedaban diez minutos para que se terminara la clase, escucho unos murmullos de unas chicas acerca de su hermano menor, cosas relacionadas con su buen físico, su cabello y el japonés que usaba era bastante educado, se enfado, nadie comentaba lo lindo que era su hermano, nadie, solamente ella y sus hermanas.

Cuando iba a ver nuevamente la hora el timbre sonó, era la hora de ver, gritar y abrazar a su hermano, tendría que controlar a Tsumi para que no provocara ilusiones con Yami y Hina, sus zorros de la caja arma que había enviado Mukuro para el cumpleaños número catorce de la pequeña niebla. Nicole miro a su hermana entusiasmada, y esta le puso en blanco los ojos diciendo que era realmente estúpida la sorpresa.

-_Al menos un chocolate de Roma, un girasol de Florencia o un llavero de Venecia, pero tenemos a un Luca en traje escolar.-_Dijo Tsumi en su tono sarcástico, provocando una mirada amenazante de parte de su hermana menor.-

-_Natsumi Rokudo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no pelees con Luca.-_Dijo Nicole regañando a Tsumi con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-_Por dios, sorellas, tan malvadas que son, la gente no entiende italiano.-_Respondió Luca con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nicole corrió a abrazarlo, tirándose arriba de él.-Undécima, por favor, bájese, está más grande de lo que recordaba.-

-Ah… mi pequeño Luca está acá con nosotras, al fin con nosotras.-Nicole no soltaba a Luca, provocando miradas de celos de parte de las chicas y chicos.-

-Nicole-chan ¿nos presentas?-Dijo Tora que estaba junto a Yuki mirando con cara de envidia a Luca.-

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, bueno, Luca, ellos son Tora-kun y Yuki-kun, son mis amigos, y chicos él es mi hermano menor Luca.-

-¿Hermano?-Preguntaron los dos al unísono.-

-Ay que eres idiota, Nicole, él es nuestro hermano de nombre, al igual que Nicole y yo, él es hijo de un amigo de nuestros padres.-

-Ahh…-Respondieron igualmente ambos.-

-¿Qué relación tienen con la _undecima, _y con Tsumi _sorella_?-Pregunto Luca mientras metía una mano al bolsillo para sacar bombas.-

-Somos amigos de ellas.-Dijo Tora mientras le daba una sonrisa al peliplata.-

-Oye Luca, sonríe, acabas de recibir una sonrisa.-Dijo Tsumi en tono de reto.-

-A las únicas personas que les sonrió es a la _Undecima_ y a mi madre.-Dijo Luca sacando el lado tsundere que heredo de su padre.-

Los chicos pararon de hablar cuando llego un profesor, no cualquier profesor, uno que decía llamarse "Reboyama" cuando escucho ese nombre y el hombre entro al salón Nicole le dio un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, sí, era su abuelo, Luca sonreía contento y Tsumi pensó "No podré torturar a más personas". Este los saludo y se presento como su nuevo profesor de lenguas, originalmente el nombre de la asignatura es inglés, pero capaz amenazó al director con que lo dejara hacer.

-Bueno, ¿alguna duda?-Dijo Reborn mientras sacaba algunos textos, una chica alzó la mano, recibiendo una mirada de Reborn.-

-Eh… ¿qué idiomas aprenderemos?-Pregunto Nozomi Shiro, una chica que desde que Nicole entro a la secundaria la ha molestado para que se aleje de Tora y Yuki.-

-Inglés, italiano, francés, español, y alemán.-Todos exceptuando a los niños Vongola quedaron anonadados con la respuesta del hombre con patillas extremadamente raras.-

-¿Italiano, alguien en esta sala que no sea Gokudera puede hablar italiano?-Dijo Shiro, nadie en el curso sabía que Tsumi y Nicole eran italianas, solo Tora y Yuki que fueron los que se los preguntaron.-

-Sawada-san diga: Yo voy soñando caminos de la tarde.-Reborn no quería que su nueva alumna pasara por lo mismo que sufrió su antiguo alumno, y él debía dejarla como la mejor.-

-No sé hablar en italiano.-Dijo determinante la castaña.-

-_Pensi che sono venuto dalla Sicilia a sentirte parlare giapponese?-_(¿Crees tú que vine desde Sicilia para escucharte hablar japonés?) Reborn iba a hacerla hablar en italiano costará lo que costara.-

-_Sto sognando percorsi della tardi.-_Nicole cedió a traducir las palabras que le había mandado a decir su abuelo, en estos entonces tutor, estaba roja como tomate.-

Todos los alumnos quedaron impresionados de la fluidez que ésta tenía, inclusive Yuki que la escuchaba pocas veces hablar en italiano, Reborn contento siguió con la clase, Tsumi solamente miro por la ventana, ella pensaba en escaparse esa clase, pero Luca había llegado, y para más remate Reborn.

Las clases pasaron, a la tercera y en la última clase Tsumi se escapo de clases, ahora podría tener dos opiniones de las clases, Nicole estaba mirando por la ventana, recordando cómo era un poco Italia en comparación a Namimori, en ese aspecto se parecía demasiado a su madre. Recibió un mensaje a su celular, no el que le daba a sus amigos japoneses, si no al que usaba cuando hablaba con la hija adoptiva de Xanxus, un año mayor que ella, y el mensaje decía: "_Farfalla, domani andrò in Giappone, si può andaré? —Leonessa" _(Mariposa, mañana iré para Japón, ¿puede salir? — Leona) Marianna Vongola, siempre tan sarcástica. Una sonrisa adorno la cara de Nicole, hace un tiempo que no salían, porque siempre tenían tarea y no tenían compañía, y mañana tendrían la compañía de la Leona, y posiblemente de la tiburón, si es que era una misión para Varia; Nicole mando un mensaje junto a una ScreenShot del mensaje de su prima, el mensaje de la Undecima decía "_Notte de festa? — Farfalla" _(¿Noche de fiesta?)

Termino la jornada de clases, estaban en la salida esperando a que llegara Natsumi para volver a casa, en vez de salir Tsumi primero, salió Reborn.

_-Nonno/Reborn.-_Dijeron Luca y Nicole al unísono.-

_-Nicole, Luca ¿dónde está Tsumi?-_

_-Por llegar, debe estar bajando.-_Contesto Nicole, hablaba en su tono normal, ni tan seria ni tan contenta, pero si usaba un poco de gracia en su entonaciones.-

-_¿Y cómo te ha ido acá?-_

_-Bien, es bastante cómodo, aunque igual a veces no se usar algunas palabras y uso el italiano.-_

_-Pues obvio, si tu lengua materna es el italiano.-_

_-Sí…-_

_-¿Y a ti Luca?_

_-Bien, en las horas que he estado es bastante favorable, tengo que acostúmbrame a la diferencia horaria pero de lo demás nada.-_Respondió mientras divagaba con las manos.-

_-Que bueno.-_

_-¿De qué hablan?-_Pregunto Tsumi que recién llegaba.-

-_De que nos parecía Japón.-_

_-Ahhh…-_

_-Y a ti mocosa ¿qué te parece?-_

_-Una mierda, pero igual puedo estar lejos de pappà y sus escándalos de diva.-_

_-Sí, son detestables, bueno, vayan a casa.-_

_-Sí.-_Dijeron los tres al unísono en tono aburrido.-

Comenzaron a caminar cuando Tsumi le murmuro algo al oído a Luca, él miró para atrás y se encontró con los dos chicos que eran amigos de Nicole, el italiano enfadado, serpenteo su brazo por la cintura de su hermana, mientras que Tsumi hacía aparecer su tridente, los espacios ilusorios comenzaron a aparecer, Luca también sostenía a la niebla para que no se separaran en camino a casa, seguían caminando, pero seguían escuchando los pasos de esos dos, ¿pudieron enfrentar un espacio ilusorio? La duda hacía que Tsumi perdiera la cordura, y llevando a enfrentarlos.

-_¿Qué es lo qué quieren?_-Pregunto en italiano la niebla.-

-Tsumi-san ¿qué está diciendo?-Pregunto Tora confundido.-

-_Nicole, tradúceme, no quiero hablar en japonés, me duele la cabeza.-_Tsumi quería saber porque ellos habían podido enfrentar el espacio ilusorio.-

-_Sí, sorella.-_

_-¿Cómo es qué ustedes han podido atravesar la niebla?-_

_-_¿Cómo han podido atravesar la niebla?-Repitió Nicole.-

-¿Qué niebla?-Las pupilas de los tres Vongolas se dilataron.-

-¿No han visto nada?-Esta vez fue el turno de Luca para preguntar.-

-No, ¿deberíamos haber visto algo?-Pregunto Yuki.-

-No, nada…-Nicole respondió en un susurro.-¿Por qué nos han seguido?-

-¿No te acuerdas? El profesor nuevo ha dicho que debemos hacer un trabajo, y nos puso en grupos, a Tsumi le toca con Yuki, y a mí con Luca, dijo que nosotros debíamos pedirte ayuda a ti.-

-_Maldito, nonno.-_Susurro Nicole.-

-Bueno, vengan a nuestra casa, pero si comentan algo de ella…-

-¿Moriran?-Dijo Luca en tono de pregunta.-

-¡Luca! No, algo peor.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-_Ilusiones del tío Mukuro, y… participación de la Leona de Vongola.-_Entro en modo jefa, sabían que en esta faceta Nicole al igual que su padre se le ocurrían cosas inimaginables en los Cielos como ellos, o de la familia Cavallone.-Bueno, caminen, pero recuerden.-

Los chicos caminaron aterrorizados, era como si Tsumi y Nicole hubieran cambiado de puesto, la voz de Nicole no era dulce, era como si Michael Corleone se hubiera transformado en mujer, pensaron en hacer una pregunta que desataría un ataque de risas.

-¿Conocen a Vito Corleone?-Pregunto Yuki, Tsumi y Nicole se miraron, para luego reírse como hienas.-

-Hace tiempo que no me acordaba de eso, tío Hayato siempre molestaba a tía Francesca por eso.-Decía Tsumi riéndose entre las palabras, pero descubrió a un Luca con el arco de G fuera apuntando a su cara.-

-_Sorella_ ¿quiere conocer a Daemon Spade?-

-No gracias, pero ¿tú quieres conocer a G?-Dijo sacando su tridente.-

-Basta, basta, Luca, si no paras diez horas de entrenamiento con Lal Mirch, y para ti Tsumi, diez horas en un ascensor.-La cara de la tormenta y de la niebla se volvieron totalmente pálidas, guardaron sus armas y siguieron caminando.-Lo siento, es que el apellido de Luca es Corleone, Luca Gokudera Corleone, por eso.-

-Ah… ¿ustedes creen en la mafia?-Pregunto Yuki, Nicole se detuvo en seco, no podían decirles que sí, porque se revelaría su secreto, pero si decían que no se negarían a ellos mismos, si no respondían era un obvio si.-

-No, no creemos en eso.-Respondió fría y seca Tsumi.-

-Existió, si es cierto, pero no conocemos a ningún mafioso.-Luca dijo mientras su orgullo se iba cayendo a pedazos.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Nicole dijo con un hilo de voz.-

-Por nada, en un momento parecían como si hubieran sido sacados de una película de mafia.-

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo es que Boreen-sensei los conoce?-Pregunto Tora, al ver las caras de los demás.-

-Ah, el ha sido mi tutor de pequeña, así que por eso nos conocemos.-Dijo Nicole.-Bueno, llegamos.-

-Woow, es gigante.-Dijo Yuki.-

-Sí, estas casas no existen en Namimori, ¿cómo pueden tener una así?-

-Ah, _pappà _la mando a hacer, antes de que yo naciera.-Dijo Nicole, entraron al ante jardín donde encontraron una variedad de camelias, peonias, flores de loto y crisantemos.-

-_Buenas tardes, jóvenes amos.-_Saludo Camillo que estaba podando las camelias.-

-Buenas tardes, Camillo, ¿podrías prepararnos mi estudio, por favor?-

-Con gusto, joven ama, también le diré a Viviana que les lleve bocadillos.-El ama de llaves camino en dirección a la mansión y los chicos se quedaron esperando por el jardín.-

_-¿Puedo contarles?-_Preguntó Nicole mirando a sus dos hermanos.-

-_El consejero externo es alguien de confianza, él será tu aliado más importante en los tiempos de guerra, acuérdate de eso.-_Le dijo Luca, por primera vez no la llamaba Undecima o Sorella.-

-_Yo creo que deberías preguntarle a Reborn, él sabrá cómo ayudarte.-_Natsumi le dio un sabio consejo a su hermana menor, Reborn sabría que decirle y como evaluarlos, tal y como lo hizo con Takeshi y Hayato, con ayuda de Dino.-

-_Sí… nonno sabrá que hacer.-_Dijo mirando a los dos chicos que apreciaban el jardín.-

Camino hacia ellos y les toco los hombros, los hizo pasar a la mansión mientras que Luca y Natsumi veían a su jefa, ella siempre había sido considerada con las personas comunes, después de todo, ellas tenían la vida que todos ellos querían tener, una vida pacífica, algo que sus padres les dieron por unos cortos años, sería mal momento para que llegarán enemigos al igual que antes. Tsumi y Nicole tuvieron que luchar para que no destruyeran Namimori, cada mes venía una familia distinta a combatirlas, venían de diferentes partes del mundo, Estados Unidos, China, Corea, Rusia, Italia, Argentina, Canadá, entre otros países. Cuando entraron al estudio vieron el retrato de Nicole con Tsuna y Clarissa, retratos que habían en la habitación principal y en la habitación de la joven cielo.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?-Pregunto Tora mirando el cuadro.-

-Sí, Tsunayoshi Vongola y Clarissa Ianetti D'Vongola.-

-Oh... ¿Y estos chicos quiénes son?-El curioso esta vez era Yuki mirando una fotografía del último viaje a Italia.-

-El cara seria es Daisuke, los sonrientes son Kiiro y Hikari, la morena sonriente es Catherina, los colorines son Dominic y Stpehan Shimon, el rubio es Vincent Cavallone, y los otros, somos nosotros.-Dijo Tsumi divertida recordando el momento de la foto.-

-¿Quién es el que esta abrazando a Nicole-chan?-Yuki miro enfadado a la fotografía.-

-Mi prometido, Stephan Shimon.-Dijo contenta Nicole al hablar de Stephan como si fuera normal (para ellos si) tener prometidos hoy en día.-

-¿T-t-tú pro-pro-metido?-

-Sí, mi prometido.-

-¿No eres muy joven para tener prometido?-Tora tratando de entrar en razón a su amiga.-

-¿Joven? Nuestro jefe actual asumió el cargo a los dieciocho años, y tuvo a la Undecima a los veinte años.-

-Luca, cállate, no digas nada con respecto a Vongola, Tsumi, acompaña a Luca para que vayan a llamar a tío Hayato.-

-¿Y tú?-Pregunto Tsumi.-

-Me quedaré, no los dejaré solos.-

-No van a quedarse solos, yo estaré con ellos.-Respondió Reborn.-

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan! Ahora, bueno, necesito su opinión, para que el fic pueda continuar, necesito que me digan Tora: Asesor externo o ¿no? Bueno, esa es mi pregunta, Y, y, bueno, una aclaración que se me ha ocurrido hace poco, Reborn va a ser Asesor externo de Tsuna pero no el jefe del CDEF, así que Reborn tiene una importante opinión en Vongola, eso se me explico al ser que me ha dado por ver películas relacionadas con la mafia ejemplo: Buenos Muchachos, Scarface, y El Padrino, donde se explica más el tipo de mafia totalmente italiana. Se las recomiendo, bueno, sobre todo Buenos Muchachos, es una película estupenda además de divertida, ah, ayer me vi dos películas italianas romanticas, donde sacare algunas partes para ese fic que les he comentado, la película se llama "Scusa ma ti chiamo amore" y su secuela "Scusa ma ti voglio sposare"<p>

Eso gente, lo siento por subir un poco tarde, pero lo he subido, y acuerdense de la película porque a base de su comentario el fic tomará un rumbo. Se despide Kura-chan cambio y Fueraa!


	8. Las mujeres italianas son adelantadas

-_Nonno…-_

_-Los acepto, tendremos que entrenarlos, además de que tendrán que pasar pruebas, pero, tienen mi aprobación, el bastardo número uno tiene tu confianza y el bastardo número dos tiene potencial con computación.-_

_-¿Los haz investigado?-_

_-Sí, son posibles rivales de Stpehan, y como tu abuelo y tutor debo velar por tu seguridad.-_

_-Gracias.-_Dijo sonrosada.-

-_Bueno, tradúceme cuando hable, porque en esta casa ya no se podrá hablar otro idioma que no sea italiano.-_

_-Sí, consigliere.-_

_-Bueno, mocosos tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con ustedes.-_

_-_Mi abuelo dice que tiene asuntos con ustedes.-

-¿Abuelo?-Dijeron ambos al unísono.-

-Sí, bueno, ustedes nos preguntaron sobre la mafia.-

-Sí… ¿qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Mucho, ¿si les dijera que soy una mafiosa me lo creerían?-

-Sí, hace tiempo que lo pensamos, pero es casi imposible, además sería algo extraño esta situación, pero tendría sentido en algunas cosas que hemos pensado al respecto.-Dijo Tora sonando racional ante el momento.-

-Bueno… hay una mafia llamada Vongola, la más grande de todo el mundo, es una mafia poderosa, pero a comparación de las mafias "malas", está es como Corleone, buena, limpia, y correcta, en cierto modo, también tiene asesinato, pero no viven de eso, ellos tienen el control de empresas, camufladas por supuesto, una de esas es la marca de televisores inteligentes Fulmine, que significa relámpago en italiano, también la editorial Del Cielo, esas dos grandes empresas son pertenecientes a Vongola, obviamente que las dirigen personas de la familia, el caso es…-

-Déjame adivinar, tu eres la jefa de esa mafia que vino a Japón para matar a alguien ¿o me equivoco?-

-Sí, te equivocas, soy la próxima jefa, pero no he venido para matar a alguien, mi padre me dio seis años para ser una adolescente normal.-

-Oh… ¿Y por qué nos cuentas esto?-Dijo Yuki mirando asombrado a la castaña.-

-_Porque queremos que ustedes sean parte de la familia, además, de que tendrán éxito asegurado, por ser amigos de Nicole.-_

_-_Lo que dijo nonno, porque queremos que ustedes sean parte de nosotros, y podrán tener buenos sueldos.-

-_¿Buenos sueldos? Tu padre es un tacaño, paga horrible.-_Dijo Reborn interrumpiendo.-

_-Nonno, vives con nosotros, pappà te paga los viajes, comes comida de primera con nosotros además recibes sueldo de mil doscientos euros, es bastante.-_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi sueldo?-_

_-Como próxima jefa se el sueldo de todos los más cercanos a nosotros.-_

Reborn se asombró, si sabía el sueldo de todos los integrantes a la familia iba a ser buena jefa, eso no se lo había enseñado él, así que Tsuna estaba haciendo buen trabajo después de todo.

-¿Aceptan o rechazan?-

-Sí decimos que no, alguien nos podrá matar por tener una relación con la siguiente jefa, sin embargo, si aceptamos, estaremos metidos en la mafia, y podremos proteger a las personas importantes para nosotros.-Dijo Yuki moviendo las manos.-

-Nuestra respuesta es sí, queremos ser parte de Vongola.-Finalmente respondió Tora mientras que miraba la cara de felicidad que se le formaba a su amiga

-¡Bien!-Dijo mientras que salía de su estudio y vio a Tsumi con Luca caminando hacia donde estaban.-Sorella, fratello, tengo Consigliere, además de jefe para CEDEF.-

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que tío Tsuna?-Pregunto Natsumi viendo la felicidad de su hermana.-

-Sip, sip, porque ellos separados son horribles para los cargos pero juntos son perfectos.-

Aunque Nicole estaba haciendo algo totalmente distinto a lo de su padre, Tsuna por conveniencia de Reborn separo el cargo de Consigliere de CEDEF, pero Nicole ahora hace que el mismo puesto sea separado dentro de la organización, que Tora y Yuki trabajen juntos.

-_Bueno mocosos, ahora a trabajar, antes de que los mate a todos, yo tengo una llamada que hacerle al decimo.-_Dijo Reborn para salir a llamar a Tsuna para contarle sobre los nuevos integrantes de la familia, tendría que entrenarlos, eso en parte era bueno, más gente a la cual golpear.-

_-¡Le dijo Decimo!-_Gritaron los tres italianos al unísono, por primera vez en años le llamaba décimo a Tsuna.-

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos deberes, él nos dejo una tarea.-Dijo Tora moviendo a su amiga en dirección a su escritorio.-

-Son palabras para ser más exactos, una pregunta ¿cómo se llama en realidad?-Dijo Yuki dándose cuenta de que los chicos no le decían Reboyama.-

-Reborn, su nombre es Reborn.-Contesto Luca de mala manera.-

Los adolescentes se dignaron a hacer el trabajo, para los tres Vongola era fácil, al ser que eran palabras relativamente cotidianas en las conversaciones, Nicole miraba la hora, tendrían que comprar ropa para ir a la fiesta al otro día con Marianna y Alice si es que ella iba, no creía que la hija de Belphegor fuera ni tampoco el primo de Tsumi, así que por el momento solo estaba confirmada Marianna, alrededor de las cinco y media Tora y Yuki se tenían que ir, por lo que aprovecho eso para ir con la niebla para comprar vestidos.

-_Nosotras tenemos que ir a comprar, Luca ve a hablar con tía Francesca, nosotras nos demoraremos poco_.-Dijo Nicole agarrando del brazo a su hermana, al ser que siempre se negaba a ir a comprar.-_Sorella, vamos, antes de que llame a Branco para que te regañe.-_

_-Soy mayor que Branco, ¡Coneja, no quiero ir!-_

_-¡Irás!-_

_-¡No!-_

_-Maldición, sorella, vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta?-_

_-Mucho, tendré que ver a gente, y peor aún estar con gente que no conozco.-_

_-Iremos a comprar.- _

_-Compremos por internet.-_

_-Se demoran, y necesito las cosas para mañana.-_

_-Maldición, te acompaño si me compras un helado y un chocolate.-_

_-Trato.-_

Así fue como las dos Vongolas salieron de la mansión montando sus motos, aunque si las pillaba un policía las mandaría a la cárcel, pero eso nunca pasaba, llegaron a la calle donde estaba toda la ropa femenina desde lencería hasta zapatos, se compraron dos vestidos, uno era violeta oscuro simple, tipo strapless ajustado con un lazo negro, corto, hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, ese vestido era para Tsumi, y para Nicole, un vestido negro ajustado hasta finalizar el busto, con demasiado vuelo y una cinta naranja bajo el busto, sencillo y cómodo. Para sus pies se compraron unos zapatos tipo bailarina del color de sus respectivos lazos con purpurina, compraron poco comparado a cuando iban de compra por Milán o Roma, allí compraban exageradamente, según Tsuna habían sacado el gusto por la ropa que se les pego por Clarissa, según Mukuro era la edad, según Hayato era que no tenían otro tipo de entretención, Ryohei decía que les gustaba la ropa al extremo, Lambo decía que era porque eran mujeres, Takeshi porque era una etapa, y Kyoya no decía nada al ser que si las acompañaba podía golpear a unas cuantas personas que se propasaban de listos con la joven cielo.

Llegaron a la mansión con dos bolsas cada una, al bajarse del auto se encontraron con Reborn en la entrada, su cara demostraba que estaba bastante molesto, al ser que no habían salido con guarda espalda, las hizo pasar, dándole las bolsas a Viviana y Eliana que las estaban esperando, en un segundo el pelinegro desapareció con las dos niñas en dirección al salón, donde las sentó en los sillones y se dispuso a hacerles un interrogatorio a cada una.

_-¿A dónde fueron?-_Pregunto.-

_-Al centro_.-Respondió Nicole.-

_-¿Para qué?-_

-_Comprar ropa.-_Esta vez fue Tsumi quien quería terminar eso rápido.-

_-¿Para qué más ropa?-_

_-Necesitábamos vestidos.-_

_-Tienen un closet lleno de ropa, donde la mitad son vestidos, ¿para qué más?-_

_-Nonno, prométeme que no me retarás_.-Nicole dijo ya colmándose de paciencia.-

_-Dime.-_

_-No lo haz jurado.-_

_-Ya, lo juro que no te retaré ni te golpeare, ya dilo.-_

_-Mañana Marianna tiene una misión en Japón y nos ha invitado a una fiesta.-_

_-Ni de coña irán, se quedan en casa.-_

_-¡Nonno!-Dijo suplicando Nicole.-_

_-Es muy peligroso.-_

_-Iremos con Leonessa, no tendremos problemas, además Nicole ya sabe controlar sus llamas_.-Defendió Tsumi.-

_-Sí, nonno, y sorella no me soltará, sabemos pelear muy bien.-_

_-Bueno, ah, me rindo, pueden ir, pero, solo hasta las dos de la mañana, porque al otro día tienen escuela.-_Nicole se paró de la silla y le dio un largo abrazo a Reborn mientras que le daba besos por toda la mejilla.-

-_Grazie, nonno, grazie, mille grazie.-_Tsumi sonrió y salio del salón.-

Reborn y Nicole se dirigieron a la sala de comunicaciones para hablar con Tsuna, más bien que Nicole diera su "informe" de la semana, que daba cada miércoles, tendría que contar lo de Tora y Yuki, que al otro día saldría (nunca diría el motivo) con Marianna y posiblemente con Alice y que últimamente no habían ataques hacia la sede Vongola en Japón.

El día pasó, Nicole ya había cenado y hecho sus deberes, ahora se disponía de su baño para lavarse como era debido y no como las duchas de la mañana que eran lavadas más cortas para parecer fresca como lechuga, luego de terminado su baño, se dispuso a secarse su pelo que era bastante largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda, y le tomaba bastante tiempo en secarlo, mientras que lo hacía veía algunas informaciones que le mandaba su padre para que ella estuviera en más contacto con las cosas que sucedían con Vongola en ese día, y lo finalizaba hablando con su madre, luego con Rina y Hikari. Cuando colgó el teléfono, llamaron a su puerta, era Luca que venía con una toalla, él también se había lavado el pelo, quería que se lo secaran, al ser que él se desesperaba, era bastante impaciente, y se dormía con el pelo húmedo, siempre su hermana mayor se disponía a secárselo, pero desde que se fue ella, su madre lo hacía, así que volverían a tomar el habito de todas las noches, la tormenta llegaba, se sentaba frente a su hermana y ésta se lo secaba con una toalla.

_-¿Quieres que te seque el pelo?_-Pregunto sonriente Nicole mirando a su hermano tímidamente en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que su cara estaba roja al ser que se avergonzaba un poco.-

_-Sí, si es posible.-_

_-Obvio que es posible, hace ya casi tres años que no lo hago así que lo volveré a hacer_.-Dijo mientras secaba el casco de su hermano menor.-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?-

-_Bien, tío Tsuna sigue igual de trabajólico y tu madre le dice a mi padre que cada noche lo lleve a la cama, mi padre, está yendo a bastantes misiones últimamente y yo no había podido ir por el tema de la escuela, tío Takeshi está ayudando a Rina a conseguir nuevas técnicas que se han sumado recientemente, tío Mukuro y tía Chrome van y vienen en misiones, tío Ryohei si no está gritando con los gemelos, está en alguna misión, tío Lambo está apasionado con que Massimiliano dice palabras, y tío Kyoya con Daisuke hacen misiones todo el tiempo, están en una competición con tío Mukuro.-_

_-Debe estar bastante animado allá.-_

_-No… desde que se van ustedes, todos desaparecen, se van a misiones, o a entrenar, las tías y mamma están pegadas con hacer yoga, y es aburrido.-_

_-Jah… mamma desde que yo era pequeña decía que quería hacer yoga.-_

_-La mía igual, ahora todas hacen yoga.-_

_-¿Y Stephan?-_

_-Está bien, cada vez que va a la casa pregunta por cómo estás, o que si necesitas ayuda acá en Japón le avises porque él vendrá siempre que le digas.-_

_-Lo extraño…-_

_-Obvio que debes de extrañarlo, undecima, si él es su prometido.-_

_-Sí, así debe ser, bueno ¿Y tú Luca?-_

_-¿Y yo qué?-_

_-¿No hay nadie quién te guste?-_

_-No…-Dijo mirando para otro lado_

_-Luca Ryu Gokudera Corleone, conozco esa mirada, te gusta alguien_.-Le decía mientras le picaba en la cintura provocando que se arqueara.-

_-Sí, ya basta, undecima.-_El tono suplicante salía de la voz del chico.-

-_Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es perteneciente a la mafia? ¿Cómo es?-_

_-¡Sorella! Se llama Martinna Russo, no pertenece a la mafia, pero, sabe que yo soy parte de Vongola, su cabello es negro como el azabache, su piel es morena, tiene los ojos azul, iguales al Mediterráneo, sus labios son rojos, es un poco más baja que usted y es dulce como la uva.-_

_-¡Fratello! Estas enamorado, bien, mi pequeño Luca está enamorado, ahh l'amore, l'amore è nell'aria.-_(el amor, el amor está en el aire) Decía Nicole mientras que abrazaba a su hermano.-

-_Sorella… me… aprietas.-_Decía apenas el joven peliplata.-

-_Lo siento, lo siento.-_

_-Bueno, bueno, tu pelo esta casi seco, puedes ir a dormir con tranquilidad.-_

_-¿Mañana a dónde irán?-_

_-Saldremos con Marianna, tranquilo, ella nos cuidará.-_

_-Hmp, gracias por decirme.-_ALERTA: TSUNDERE MODE.-

Luca salió de la habitación, ella sonrió para sí misma, caminó hacia su balcón donde veía las estrellas, se acordó de la película favorita de su madre, era americana pero estaba en Italia, Letters to Juliet, el balcón, ella soñaba con que alguien como Romeo la fuera a buscar, y si era Stephan mejor aun. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir y darle a los demás un poco, por eso cuando conoció a Marianna, se impresiono de que ella fuera tan centrada en sí misma, y le permitiera a solo ella entrar en su mundo, aparte de su padre. Se acoto en su cama, sacando su portátil, cuando recibió una llamada esta era de Hikari.

**-**_**¡Sorella!-**_

_-¿Sí?-_

_**-Ayúdame.-**_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-__**Mañana iré a una cita con un amigo, y no sé que ponerme.-**_

_**-**__¿Escuche bien? ¿Saldrás con un amigo?-_

_**-Sí, sorella, pero no sé que ponerme.-**_

_-Colócate un vestido simple, si es amarillo, debe ser con botas de cuero café, y tu pelo debe ir suelto.-_

_-__**Grazie, sorella.-**_Dijo entusiasmada.-

-_Prego (de nada), ¿dónde lo conociste?-_

_**-Es del instituto, vamos en la misma clase de artes.-**_

_-Oh… cuídate, mañana me llamas para contarme como fue tu cita.-_

_-__**Sí, Nicole sorella, mañana te llamo para decirte como me fue, grazie di tutto (gracias por todo).-**_

_**-**__Sí, sí, ya ve a dormir.-_

Luego de hablar con su hermana, cerró la computadora portátil, saco un pequeño libro con un bolígrafo, donde escribió todo lo que había hecho ese día, su diario personal, que nadie más que ella puede abrir, al ser que está cerrado con llamas de cielo purificadas, que son como las de Tsuna, al terminar de escribirlo, salió de su habitación en dirección a la de Tsumi.

-_Buonanotte, sorella.-_

_-Buonanotte, coniglio.-_

Cerró la puerta y corrió a la habitación de su abuelo, donde este estaba ya acostado pero leía unos informes.-

-_Buonanotte, nonno.-_

_-Buonanotte, Nicole, ve a dormir.-_

Ahora era el turno de Luca, él en vez de dormir, por ser el menor, se encontraba leyendo "1000 Criaturas misteriosas del mundo." Era algo obvio que estaría leyendo este, por heredar el gusto de su padre.

_-Luca, a dormir.-_

_-Sí, sorella.-_

_-Buonanotte.-_

_-Buonanotte, undecima.-_

Ya se había despedido de todos los que no se había despedido antes de que se fuera a dar un baño, esta rutina era siempre, pero ahora estaban Reborn y Luca, que siempre le alegrarían el día, se acostó, hasta que se quedo dormida mientras revisaba sus redes sociales.

A la mañana del otro día, el primero en despertar era el más viejo, Reborn, que se despertaba para poder entrenar, eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando este se levanto y comenzó a hacer su rutina de entrenamiento, una hora después, Viviana, Emilia y Eliana, que ya tenían el desayuno listo fueron a despertar a sus jóvenes amos. A Emilia le costaba despertar a Luca ya que tenía el sueño profundo, recibiendo más de alguna bomba de quien sabe donde saco y como la prendió, pero ella fácilmente y con agilidad logro apagarla y guardarla en su bolsillo, mientras que se acercaba, realizo su técnica especial de soplarle el oído a su joven amo, este despertó en menos de un segundo. Para Viviana era algo más fácil, ya que su joven ama tenía el sueño ligero, y logro despertarla rápido, y en menos de diez minutos, en los cuales Nicole se lavo la cara y coloco una bata, bajaron al comedor las dos. Eliana, acostumbrada a las trampas ilusorias que creaba Yami en las noches para proteger a su dueña, logro con su voz calmar al zorro, y entrar donde estaba Natsumi despierta, por el sonido que provocaba su zorro al entrar en la caja arma, ya lavada su cara y con una bata en su espalda ambas bajaron.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraron con Reborn sentado en la primera silla del lado izquierdo de la mesa, dando la silla de cabecera a la joven heredera, y la primera silla de la derecha para su mano derecha, y la siguiente silla para Natsumi, el desayuno era distinto para cada uno de los presentes:

Nicole: Tostadas con mantequilla, huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y un café espresso.  
>Reborn: Tiramisú, tostadas con mermelada, jugo de arándano y café espresso.<br>Natsumi: Medias lunas con líneas de chocolate, tostadas con crema de avellanas y chocolate, jugo de durazno y café mocca.  
>Luca: Brownie, tostadas con queso, jugo de naranja y café negro.<p>

Subieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y colocarse su uniforme, en el caso de Reborn su traje, ese día tendrían que ir a buscar a los consejeros, por esa razón iban a ir en auto, llegaron a la casa de Yuki, Nicole fue a llamar a su puerta viendo a la madre de este, quien le dijo que él estaba durmiendo, lo iría a despertar para que fuera al colegio, la casa de este quedaba cerca de la casa de su abuela, Reborn sonrió a un lado de su cara, dejando a Luca y Tsumi extrañados, él se acerco a una pareja de adultos y los saludo cortésmente, haciendo que fuera Nicole.

-_Nonno, no te vayas del lado de los chicos.-_Dijo Nicole apoyándose en el pelinegro mientras veía a Iemitsu.-_¿Quiénes son ellos?-_

_-Él es el padre de tu padre, y ella es la madre de tu padre.-_Contesto mientras que la joven veía incrédula a su "abuelo".-

-Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Nana.-Dijo Nana al no conocer a Nicole.-

-El gusto es mío, Nicole Vongola.-Se presento usando su verdadero nombre.-

-¿Eres la hija de Tsu-kun?-

-Sí, mucho gusto en conocerla, oba-chan.-Dijo mientras la mujer mayor la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.-Iemitsu-san, hace tiempo que no lo veo.-Se separo del abrazo, y dijo fría a su abuelo paterno real.-

-¿Por qué no le dices ji-chan?-

-Porque él no es mi abuelo, el papá de pappà es nonno.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a Reborn, recibiendo que él le tapara la boca.-

-Si serás, Nicole, ve ahora con tus hermanos, voy enseguida.-La chica se paro frente a los dos mayores realizando una reverencia de despedida y corrió donde sus hermanos.-Está enviciada con decirme abuelo, tranquilos, bueno, tengo que llevarlos a clases.-

Reborn por primera vez se vio incomodado, no era que le molestara que Nicole le dijera Nonno, sin embargo le encantaba, pero frente a Iemitsu era un poco doloroso para él, que su nieta no lo tratara de abuelo, pero para Tsuna tampoco le importaba, ya que Reborn pasó todo el tiempo con él en vez de su propio padre. Yuki salió de la casa ya con su uniforme, ojeras del tamaño de un elefante adornaban su cara, mientras vio la sonrisa radiante de su amiga, se animo a saludarla de manera correcta, y le dio un beso en la mano, ella acostumbrada pero no por parte de ellos, se sonrojo como loca, luego fueron a buscar a Tora, ya esto fue un poco más fácil, al ser que él estaba por salir cuando ellos llegaron.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, los nuevos integrantes a Vongola estaban acostumbrándose al escuchar nombres de familias como: Cavallone, Shimon, Millefiore, Bovino, Giegue, Tomaso, Carcassa, entre otras familias de mafia, asombrados de escuchar que tantas mafias han permanecido al ser "limpias". Cuando el timbre sonó para dar finalizadas las clases, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar de un Ferrari que estaba en la entrada, y dos mujeres, bastante bellas, apoyadas en él, los tres Vongola sabían quiénes eran, riéndose por los comentarios de sus compañeros, cuando Nicole acabo de cambiarse los zapatos corrió donde se encontraba su amada "prima". Al estar un poco más cerca de ella, se tiro encima, provocando que esta callera recaída en el auto.

-_¡Farfalla!-_Dijo la pelinegra furiosa.-

_-Leonessa.-_En cambio la castaña estaba feliz.-

-_Bah, ¿cómo estás?-_Dijo sonriéndole.-

_-Bien ¿y tú?-_

_-Bien… bueno, el clima es más frío acá que en Italia.-_

_-Hmp, idiota, y bueno ¿qué tenemos acá? Alice, ¿qué haces tú por estos lugares?-_

_-Vooooi, acompañando a la estúpida jefa que no se puede cuidar.-_Dijo dejando sordo al que pasaba por ahí, exceptuando a las dos chicas que ya estaban acostumbradas.-

-_Me puedo cuidar perfectamente, escoria, además solo iremos a divertirnos ¿conoces esa palabra?-_Le tiraba las mejillas a la peliplata.-

_-Sí la conozco, estúpida jefa.-_Arrancando del agarre de la morena.-

-_Paren, paren, bueno, acompáñenme, tengo que decirle a Nonno que nos iremos con ustedes.-_

_-¿Iremos?-_Preguntaron las dos al unísono.-_Maldita, no copies mis palabras.-_Seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.-_VOOOOI/ESCORIA DEJA DE COPIARME.-_Las dos se dieron media vuelta quedando de espaldas a ellas.-

-_Son tan iguales.-_Dijo Nicole entre risas.-_Sí, iremos, Luca y Tsumi.-_

_-¿Luca está acá?-_Pregunto Alice.-

-_Sí, llego apenas ayer con nonno.-_

_-Ah… a Varia no ha llegado todavía ese rumor, solo llego que Reborn venía para Japón.-_

_-Bueno, vamos, y de provecho buscamos a los chicos.-_Las tres caminaron en dirección a la ventana de la sala de profesores, donde estaban todas, sin excepción, las profesoras mirando amorosamente a Reborn, que este por la presencia de tantos individuos frente a él no sintió la gran cantidad de auras asesinas detrás de él.-

-_Fai atenzzione, scorie (Presta atención, escoria).-_Dijo Marianna tirando un control remoto.-

-_Aquí se resuelve el misterio del famoso control remoto perdido de Varia.-_Susurro Alice a Nicole que estallo más en risa.-

-_¡Maldetta merda! (Maldita mierda).-_Grito el asesino mientras que daba la vuelta encontrando a una Nicole divertida, una Marianna enfurecida, y una Alice suspirando.-_Malditas mocosas, algún día las mataré a las tres, por intrusas.-_

_-Presta más atención para gente que realmente podrá matarte.-_Dijo Nicole, mientras que el resto de los profesores extrañados veían la fluidez de la conversación.-

-_Bueno, bueno, ya, ¿para qué me querían?-_

_-Me llevaré a los mocosos de fiesta, Luca también vendrá, así que nos vemos en la noche.-_

_-_Vengan de vuelta antes de las cuatro de la mañana.-Dijo para incomodar a Nicole.-

Iban caminando, cuando apareció un Stephan frente a ellas con un ramo de rosas, pero la joven Vongola sabía perfectamente que ese no era el verdadero Stephan, además su intuición decía que era una ilusión de Tsumi.-_Natsumi, basta, vamos, se que estas con Luca.-_Dijo mientras caminaba al lado de "Stephan"-

-_Cada día más perspicaz, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?-_

_-Hyper Intuition.-_

_-Ciao, mocosos.-_Dijo Alice saludando a los dos chicos que aparecieron.-

-_Ciao, basuras.-_

_-Ciaaao, Alice, Leonessa.-_Respondió Luca más animado que su hermana mayor.-

_-Ciao.-_Continuó Tsumi luego de su hermano.-

-_¿Qué pasó?-_Pregunto Nicole extrañada de no encontrar el sarcasmo en la voz de su hermana.-

-_No pude dormir… si no te diste cuenta, estaba en clases.-_

_-Oh… malditos gusanos, interrumpiendo el sueño de mí sorella.-_Ahora el sarcasmo reinaba en la voz de la castaña.-

Los cinco se subieron al auto, cuando llegaron a la mansión alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, porque fueron a comprar takoyaki que se le antojaba a Marianna mientras repetía una y otra vez "Me estoy comiendo a Luca", corrieron en dirección a los baños para poder ducharse y poder salir, porque la hora nocturna llegaría, y los Vongola saldrían. Marianna como siempre se coloco un vestido de lentejuelas negras, tacones de igual color y un moño dejando caer algunos mechones de su cabello. Alice un poco más sería, llevaba un vestido plomo que se ataba al cuello, el vestido recto hasta casi una mano arriba de su rodilla, tacones blancos, y su cabello plateado atado en una perfecta cola alta. Luca como el hombre, llevaría su clásico Armani negro con camisa roja, solo que esta vez sin corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa, calzaba unos zapatos Cesare Paciotti negros, de la colección primavera.

La discotheque estaba repleta para ser día de semana, igualmente los guardias hacían sus mismas funciones de parar a cualquier menor de edad que se les pusiera en frente, pero a cualquiera, ellos no son cualquiera, ellos son Vongola, una familia que ha ayudado al dueño del local al ser que el guardián del rayo de la décima generación se pasaba por ahí algunas veces, y era un amigo muy intimo de este, así que sus queridos sobrinos podrían pasar como Pedro por su casa. Al acercarse al guardia este los vio, los iba a reprender, cuando aparece su jefe por detrás tocándole el hombro, mientras le daba una sonrisa socarrona a Marianna y Nicole que eran las que más iban a ese tipo de locales.

Entraron, y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la pista de baile, las chicas con el único hombre que bailaban era con Luca, al ser que no le gustaban encontrarse con personas desagradables después de que el día de fiesta pasara, Nicole se canso, y camino a la barra para pedir una CocaCola© para pasar la sed. Había pasado una hora bailando, y otra conversando con sus hermanos y primas, estaba sedienta, al llegar a la barra un chico paso su brazo por el hombro de la castaña, ella extrañada ve para al lado, nadie que conociera, así que se dispuso a aclararle las cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Hola?-

-Hola, nena, ¿quieres un trago?-

-No, gracias, quiero que te alejes de mi.-

-Oh... una fiera, no, gracias, yo no me alejare, me gustas y te tendré.-

-Ah… yo no quería usar la fuerza, pero ya que tú lo has pedido.-Nicole le tomo del mismo brazo dándolo de cuerpo contra el suelo, luego de que el tipo quisiera reclamar ella se le adelanto.-Había dicho no gracias.-

Nicole se fue donde sus hermanos a bailar, dejando ahí al camarero sorprendido y al chico en el suelo, cuando llego allá ellos le preguntaron qué había pasado, a lo que ella le conto todo con sus onomatopeyas, de lo que había pasado con aquel chico que le había propuesto a tener una noche con él, las Varia rieron a carcajadas, Natsumi le tocaba la cabeza a Nicole diciéndole "buena chica", ella detenía a Luca que decía que le partiría el c*** con dinamita a ese imbécil que había molestado a la undecima.

Bailaron otra hora, cuando Tsumi se canso y fue a pedir una Coca Cola© cuando algo parecido a lo que le paso a su hermana menor le paso a ella, un chico se acerco a ella para invitarla a bailar, a lo que atino a decirle que no muy tímida, ya que pocas veces hablaba con personas normales, y se cohibía ante eso. Alice con Luca fueron a verla, donde la encontraron ensimismada con él chico que no sabía qué hacer, el peliplata con su actitud de pandillero

Pasaron dos horas más, los Vongola ya rendidos salieron del local dirigiéndose a su auto, entraron uno por uno, condujeron media hora, no había tráfico, pero si policías, así que la Varia debía conducir con precaución, al llegar a la casa se encontraron con el asesino apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras, mirando a los chicos recién llegados, luego miro su reloj, tres y media de la mañana, sonrió de lado, les diría una noticia que no alegraría tanto a Natsumi.

-Mañana es el día de padres y alumnos, y la clase que les toca es conmigo.-

-Ya sabíamos, además… ellos no vendrán, eso está seguro, tienen trabajo, deben estar en Italia.-Respondió Tsumi, subiendo los hombros mientras que se dirigía a su habitación.-

-Eso se sabe, hemos pasado este evento todos los años, bueno, iré a dormir, Leonessa, Tiburona, deben dormir en las piezas de invitados.-

_-Sí…-_Dijeron las dos despidiéndose.-

-_Buonanotte, sorella.-_Dijo Luca yéndose por el otro lado de la escalera.-

_-Buonanotte Luca.-_

_-Buonanotte, coneja.-_

_-Buonanotte._-Ella se quedo al lado de su abuelo esperando algunas respuestas.-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada.-

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Así cómo?-

-Así como que si te tuviera que decir algo.-

-¿No es así?-

-A ver, no te tengo que decir nada, y punto.-

-Bueno, me iré a dormir.-

-_Buonanotte, bambina.-_

_-Buonanotte, nonno.-_

Luego de que la morena se fuera a dormir, Reborn iría a hablar con su "jefe", para contarle lo de mañana, haría que el jefe Vongola viajara del Mediterraneo al Océano Pacífico, debería partir por los nuevos integrantes, y continuar con que al otro día habría una clase de padres y alumnos. Camino hacia la sala de comunicaciones, donde había una gran pantalla, mientras que llamaba al castaño, él se tomaba un café.

-_¿Sí?-_

_-Dame-Tsuna, ¿estabas trabajando?-_

_-No, acabo de llegar de una reunión con Enma, así que tengo unos minutos, ¿para qué llamabas?-_

_-Para comunicarte de que debes venir urgente a Japón.-_

_¡¿Algo les paso a los chicos?!-_Pregunto exaltado.-

-_Ah, debes venir a conocer a los pretendientes de tu hija.-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, jefe.-_

_-Merda, iré.-_

-_Ah, y mañana habrá una clase de padres y alumnos, entonces los quería invitar a los seis, pero si quieren pueden venir los veinte pero solo entran ustedes seis.-_

_-¿Veinte? _

_-Sí, Gokudera con Francesca, Mukuro con Chrome, Hibari con Julietta y Daisuke, Ryohei con Hana, Kiiro y Hikari, Yamamoto con Ayame y Rina, Lambo con Elizabeth y Bianka, Clarissa y tú, más Stephan.-_

_-Ah… los chicos, bueno, yo les digo, estaremos allá en unas horas, ¿con qué profesor les toca a los chicos?-_

_-Conmigo.-_

_-¡Reborn!-_

_-No grites que despiertas a Marianna y luego destruyen la mansión.-_Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.-

-_Buonanotte, precettore (Tutor).-_

_-Buonanotte, studente.-_

Por fin Reborn iría a dormir, solo le quedaban tres horas de sueño, bueno, más que suficiente para él, aveces no dormía nada y estaba perfectamente en el día, al otro día llegaría mucho ruido a la mansión, además de que las dos chicas Varia se encontraban en ella, el jefe Vongola mataría a más de algún transeúnte con Stephan, el se les uniría pero era demasiado, además tendría que sacarlos a ellos de la cárcel, esos pensamientos provocaban risa en el asesino que cómodamente estaba tratando de dormir en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron frescos como una lechuga, más bien, eso era lo que ellos querían, tenían ojeras gigantes, las Varia dormían plácidamente mientras ellos estaban duchándose o vistiéndose, al bajar se encontraron con Reborn que leía el diario, y miraba a los chicos que bajaban cansados, sus sirvientas les sirvieron sus desayunos a cada uno, mientras que Nicole revisaba tranquilamente algunos papeles de Vongola, Luca resolvía una tarea que no hizo el día anterior, y Tsumi ensayaba ilusiones.

-_Si estuviera pappà nos retaría por no hablarnos en la mesa.-_

_-Sí, y zio Tsuna estaría retando a pappà por pelear con zio Kyoya.-_Dijo Tsumi divertida.-

-_Eso es verdad, y mi pappà estaría discutiendo con zio Takeshi.-_

_-Sí, y ahora volaría una daga para callarlos a todos, de parte de Clarissa.-_Esta vez hablo Reborn mientras seguía leyendo el diario.-

-_Sí, mamma siempre tiraba dagas para callarlos.-_

_-Sí… zia Clarissa si se enojaba la mansión ardía en llamas de Cielo.-_Luca estalló en risa al decir eso.-

-_Ya, mocosos, vamos, tenemos que llegar a clases, vayan a despedirse de Marianna y Alice.-_Dijo Reborn mientras doblaba su diario y se paraba de su asiento.-

Los chicos fueron a despedirse de las chicas, cuando bajaron vieron que Viviana y Camillo asentían como si fueran a hacer un trabajo, aunque así lo era, junto a Reborn le estaban planeando una sorpresa a los tres adolescentes ahí parados. Luego de que se despidieran de todos los sirvientes de Vongola como se acostumbraba, y a todos por sus nombres, ellos eran de los que se acordaban de todos y cada uno de sus empleados domésticos, conocían sus problemas, además de conocer a sus familiares. Fueron a buscar a Yuki y luego a Tora, cuando llegaron todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos de que sus padres estarían allí a la segunda hora, donde les tocaba con un profesor nuevo que solo habían tenido una clase esa semana, Yuki le decía a Nicole que su padre iría al ser que su madre no podía, Tora también le comentaba que esta vez vendría su madre y su padre, pero no negaba que estaba nervioso. Tsumi vigilaba a su jefa mientras que esta hablaba con los dos chicos, Luca vigilaba a los dos chicos para que no le hicieran nada a su querida undécima, el profesor de historia estaba pasando algunas cosas que habían pasado en Japón, hace muchos años. Cuando sonó el timbre, ahora llegarían los padres, entraban uno a uno, todos se saludaban, mientras que Nicole Tsumi y Luca los veían con miradas nostálgicas, cuando vieron llegar a las dos Varia, y a Reborn detrás de ellas.

-_¿Creían que los iba a dejar solos?-_Dijo Marianna con tono arrogante.-

-_Los lobos se los estaban comiendo.-_Alice dijo en tono sarcástico mientras reía enérgicamente.-

-_Oh… mocosos, alégrense, es un bonito día.-_Dijo Reborn, algo que a los cinco les altero demasiado.-

-_Está tramando algo.-_Susurro la Leonessa de Varia.-

-_Si…-_Respondieron los menores en unísono.-

-Buenos días, yo soy el nuevo profesor Boreen, les enseño a los chicos idiomas como el italiano, español, inglés, entre otros.-Los padres aplaudían mientras murmuraban cosas sobre la nueva asignatura que les estaba tocando a sus hijos.-Bueno, ya que están todos empecemos la clase.-Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a las seis personas en un rincón opuesto a donde se sentaban los chicos.-

Reborn hacía su clase normalmente, mientras que le iba preguntando a sus alumnos sobre la tarea que les dio la semana pasada, ellos respondían y este iba diciéndole la pronunciación, hasta que llego el grupo de Tsumi con Tora y Nicole, estos asintieron mientras que leían fluidamente el italiano, las chicas para hacer ese trabajo casi matan al japonés por su pronunciación. Los padres de Tora quedaron anonadados, preguntándose desde cuando su hijo podía leer fluidamente italiano, hasta que un grito de fangirl se escucho:

-_Bien hecho hija, eres la mejor, tú puedes Tsumi.-_Mukuro grito mientras que Hayato lo golpeaba con un libro y Tsuna reía a carcajadas mientras se tocaba la frente.-

-_¿Pappà?-_Dijo la mencionada mientras que Nicole la tomaba de la cara para que no mirará, porque si no le daría el gusto a Reborn que estaba en frente de ellas.-

La clase continúo, seguían en el área del italiano, mientras que los tres chicos ansiosos por ir a atrás para estar con sus padres, mientras que escuchaban comentarios de madres, como: "Son extranjeros", "Son muy atractivos" "Pero tienen esposas". Comentarios que perturbaban las mentes de los jóvenes que podían escuchar todo lo que ellas decían, tratando de ignorarlas escribían todo lo que salía en el pizarrón, hasta que Tora le mando un mensaje por un papel.

"¿Ellos son tus padres?"

"Sí."

"Tu madre es demasiado joven."

"Jaja… sí, me tuvo a los diecinueve."

"Bastante joven, oye, ¿sabes algo de lo que dice el sensei?"

"Dice que… mierda, me va a matar."

"¿Qué?"

Nicole no respondió al ver que Reborn la estaba mirando como "Tienes prometido." Miro para atrás y vio que si padre igualmente la veía así, en su mente apareció "Stephan está en Japón", el joven Shimon está en el mismo país que ella, emocionada quería salir de clases, como todos los años, en el día cuando venían los padres podían salir más temprano, al ser que estaban más nerviosos y conversarían más, Reborn termino su clase, para poder hablar con algunos padres, (pretexto para que los jóvenes Vongolas hablarán con sus padres) primero llamo los padres de un chico llamado Kou, luego de que los llamara, Nicole corrió a los brazos de su padre, el cual la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, luego de un minuto de abrazo de sus padres con sus hijos era el turno de sus madres, Clarissa la tomo abrazándola mientras que Nicole le salían pequeñas lágrimas, Tsumi era más amorosa con su madre, dándole un abrazo mientras que Mukuro abrazaba a sus dos mujeres, Luca más reacio movió la cabeza a su padre y su madre lo abrazo.

-_Reencuentros, bonitos reencuentros.-_Dijo Marianna que era arrastrada por Alice.-_Adióoos.-_

-_Maldita jefa, vamos a perder el avión, adiós mocosos, personas ruidosas, décimo.-_

Se despidieron mientras que Tsuna hablaba con los chicos.

-_¿Y cómo la han pasado?-_

_-Bien.-_Dijo simple Natsumi.-

-_Lo dice la que se escapa de clases cada vez que puede.-_Dijo Luca provocando a la pelipurpura.-

-_Te lo repito, niño bomba, ¿quieres conocer a G?-_

_-Oh… parece que quieres conocer a Daemon Spade ¿o me equivoco?-_Estaban a punto de sacar sus armas pero Nicole los paro golpeándolos a los dos en la cabeza.-

-_Ohh… la coneja entro en modo jefe.-_

_-Lo siento, undécima.-_Los mayores se quedaron viendo como actuaban sus sucesores.-

-¡Nicole-chan!-Llamo Yuki que estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Tora.-

-_Sí me disculpan.-_Dijo mirando a su padre todo el tiempo, y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.-Hola.-

-Hola.-Dijo dándole una sonrisa a Nicole, Yuki.-

-Idiota, ¿qué pasa?-Dijo golpeando a Yuki.-

-Es tiempo de que le digas a tu padre.-

-¿Eso? Bueno, digamosle.-Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y cambio su cara.-_Décimo, venga.-_Las únicas veces que llamaba a su padre décimo era cuando iba relacionado totalmente a Vongola.-

* * *

><p>Chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, yo quería escribir más, pero tengo problemas con mi computador, bueno, es un netbook con uso de computador, así que se esta haciendo m*****, así que en el próximo capítulo pongo lo que quería hacer, bueno, nuevo capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, de hecho este fue el que más rápido he escrito y si no fuera por problemas con el netbook sería mucho más largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si quieren más, pidan más, el otro día me dio un ataque de mandar todo a la m***** y lo iba a borrar, pero pensé en ustedes.<p>

Adióooos, se despide Kura-chan, cambio y FUERA!


	9. ¡MALDITAS EMOCIONES!

El décimo Vongola se acerco a los tres jóvenes, a paso lento, mientras que la chica lo miraba divertida, sabía que debía ser serio y algo molesto con lo que iba a decir, para seguirle el juego a la más joven.

_-Undécima, me llamaba.-_Dijo siguiéndole el juego, los chicos veían sorprendidos, este hombre no parecía que pudiera hablar en japonés.-

-_Así es, décimo, bueno, como una de mis misiones en Japón era encontrar a mi Consigliere, encontré a dos, uno será mi Consigliere como Reborn, y otro será líder de CEDEF como Oregano, pero igualmente trabajaran juntos, Reborn los ha aceptado diciendo que deberíamos entrenarlos, pero, yo personalmente me encargare de eso.-_

_-Me parece, undécima, su decisión debe ser la correcta, usted será la próxima líder de Vongola, usted es la que debe encontrar a los integrantes de la familia, como debe ser, como Primo lo hizo con G, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude y Daemon Spade.-_

_-Gracias por aceptar mi decisión, bueno, se los presentaré, mejor hablaré en japonés para que ellos me entiendan.-_Decía cuidadosamente la joven mirando a su antecesor.-Bueno, él es Nakatsukasa Tora, será mi _Consigliere_, tiene buena memoria, y buena capacidad física.-Cuando dijo eso le puso una mano en el hombro al pelinegro, cambiando de presentación poso su diestra en el hombro del castaño.-Él es Kisaragi Yuki, será mi líder de CEDEF, es bueno en computación, puede crear nuevas cosas, además de que tiene buena puntería.-El cielo los miro a ambos, como un león mira a su presa, Stephan tenía el derecho a conocerlos, pero no como presentación formal, sino como, presentar a tus amigos ante a tu novio. Dejando el "mataré a estos chicos" de lado, el japonés se dedico a mirarlos, viendo que debían entrenar ciertas partes, debían tener astucia, y bastantes cosas más.-

-Bueno, ya que mi sucesora los ha elegido, no me queda de otra que decirles, bienvenidos a Vongola.-Dijo dándoles la mano a ambos, antes de que pudieran seguir con las presentaciones, Reborn llamo a Nicole y sus padres para hablar sobre el rendimiento de la castaña.-

_-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?-_Pregunto Reborn a Tsuna y Clarissa.-

-_Bien, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente.-_Dijo Tsuna mirando a su antiguo tutor.-

-_Jajajaja… querido venías comiendo tus uñas cada segundo.-_Clarissa estalló en risa ante el comentario de Tsuna.-

-_Querida, cállate.-_Dijo tapándole la boca a su esposa.-

-_¿Qué pasó?-_Dijo Nicole mirando dudosa a su padre y a su abuelo.-

-_Le dije que tenía que venir a conocer a tus pretendientes.-_El rostro de la pequeña enrojeció bastante, mirando atónita a su abuelo con la boca abierta.-

_-¡Nonno!-_

_-Pero nada más.-_Termino el ex-arcobaleno.-

Alterada la pequeña comenzó a mirar a sus amigos quienes les sonrieron, se dio vuelta, mirando a su madre, quien tenía al rendido Tsuna en su hombro, y finalmente miro con odio a su tutor, no habló en italiano, tampoco en japonés, le hablo en alemán.-_"Que mierda crees que hiciste, abuelo, ¿qué pasa si Stephan se entera?"-_

_-Se entero, mi pequeña.-_Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

-_Te odio.-_

_-Igual, ve a ver a tus amigos, tengo que hablar con otros padres.-_Dijo alejando a la familia del Décimo, mientras que ellos caminaban, Tsuna llamó a los dos japoneses, diciéndoles que fueran con ellos, los siguieron, al llegar donde estaban las tormentas y las nieblas, mirándolos fijamente el jefe comenzó a hablar.-

-Ellos son los nuevos integrantes de Vongola, van a ser entrenados cuando se descubra su tipo de llama, y serán entrenados por ella.-El 'ella' lo dijo con un aura oscura, pero no de rencor ni odio, sino que de miedo.-

-Van a morir en su entrenamiento.-Dijo Luca con su sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.-

-Y de la manera más horrenda.-Termino Tsumi con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, igual a la de su padre.-

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Yuki en un susurro a su amiga.-

-Una amiga de la familia, es la mejor entrenadora del COMSUBIN, y por ende la más aterradora.-

-¿COMSUBIN?-Dudoso dijo Tora.-

-Es un comando elite de Italia, donde se encuentran cadetes totalmente firmes y bastantes buenos.-Contesto Yuki, dejando boca abierta a Luca y a Nicole que miraron atónitos por la información tan precisa que había dicho el japonés.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo en tono amenazante el peli-plata.-

-Estudie un tiempo ese tipo de "agencias", nunca pensé que la mafia tuviera contactos en el COMSUBIN.-

-Ella está retirada, bueno, vamos, ya ha parado la clase.-La voz de la morena estaba firme, había entrado en 'Modo:Jefa', tomo su bolso y camino al paso con su madre, mientras hablaban trivialidades como lo que pasaba en Sicilia, además de cosas madre e hija.-

Al bajar todos colocándose sus zapatos, alguien tomo en estilo nupcial a la joven jefa, a lo que sus dos amigos miraron atentamente al chico que la estaba sosteniendo, pero al ver la tranquilidad de Luca y Tsumi, pensaron que sería una persona que ellos conocían. Un joven de cabellos rojizos, al igual que sus ojos y su piel morena se identificaba inmediatamente que era un extranjero.

-_Ciao, principessa.-_Dijo el joven bajando a la castaña.-

-_¡STEPHAN!-_Nicole grito abrazando a su prometido.-_¿Qué haces acá, hombre?-_

_-Viniendo a ver a mi novia ¿a caso ya no puedo?-_

_-Claro que puedes, eh… bueno, vamos, debemos ir a casa.-_Dijo mirando a sus hermanos que estaban detrás de ellos, respondiendo con un asentimiento, comenzaron a alcanzar a los mayores que estaban unos metros más adelante, cuando Stephan fue a saludar a sus amigos, alguien salto a los brazos de Nicole.-

-_¡Nikki Sorella!-_Los únicos que le decían así, eran sus hermanos menores, o sea Rina, Kiiro, Hikari y Bianka, frente a sus ojos una morena con sonrisa de idiota, la principal entrada para Rina.-

-_Rina, tú… no me digas, ¿están todos cierto?-_Algo la inquietaba desde la mañana, eso era, sus tíos y sus hermanos se encontraban en Japón, y de provecho traían a su amado Stephan, idea, Reborn, miro a su padre que estaba apoyado en el auto hablando con su tío Kyoya y Daisuke.-

_-Síp, estamos todos en un mismo país ¿es genial, no lo _crees_?-_

_-Sí, genial.-_Dijo dando una sonrisa.-

La más pequeña seguía hablando, pero la mayor no podía escuchar, estaba feliz, su familia entera se encontraba en Japón, su sonrisa ya no era pequeña y débil, ahora era grande y radiante, iluminada, como el retrato que hay de ella con Stephan en la mansión Shimon, o como sus fotografías en su habitación que había tomado en sus viajes a Italia. Se despidió de sus compañeros, mientras se dirigía al auto que los esperaba, los Vongola de la Décima generación se fueron en un auto y los de la Undécima en otro, dando la oportunidad de que hablaran.

-_¿Y cuándo llegaron?-_Pregunto Luca mirando la cara de su hermana más pequeña, Bianka.-

-_Eshta tarde, pappà y zio Tsuna dijeron que teníamos que salvar a mi sorella.-_Dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos rizados.-

-_¿Salvar a sorella?-_Preguntó extrañada Tsumi.-

-_Shí, Nikki sorella estaba en peligro por unos chicos japoneses.-_Dijo la infante.-

-_Cállate Bianka.-_Grito Kiiro tapándole la boca a la pequeña.-

-_¿Tu zio Tsuna te dijo eso?-_La castaña dijo con una falsa sonrisa.-

-_Sí.-_Dijo juguetona.-

-_De eso hablaremos después, Nicole, ahora, ¿cómo has estado?-_

_-Bien, todo normal, como ya saben hoy se fueron las chicas, pero la pasamos bien.-_Contesto evadiendo los deseos de matar lentamente a su padre.-

-_Hace un tiempo que no vienen las chicas a casa.-_Confesó Rina a su hermana mayor que quedo sorprendida.-

-_Qué extraño… capaz tengan demasiado trabajo en Varia.-_

Luego de decir esto llegaron a la mansión a la cual los recibieron todos los sirvientes de cabecera, al salir del auto la pequeña Bianka corrió por todas partes, nunca había venido a la mansión de Japón, era la única italiana completa así que no tenía ningún pariente en el país asiático, algo muy parecido a Natsumi pero, ella venía para proteger a su jefa. Nicole estaba dirigiéndose a la mansión para ir a dejar sus cosas, pero, la mano de Daisuke toco su hombro, él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza diciendo que fueran a caminar, algo malo estaba sucediendo con Vongola, así que su único informante serio le diría.

-_Pappà, iré a caminar unos momentos con Dai-kun, volveré en unos instantes.-_Dijo mientras le dejaba sus cosas a Camillo.-

-_Bueno vayan.-_La voz del décimo sonó.-_Yo tengo cosas que hablar con Stephan por un asunto.-_

La castaña sonrió y se dispuso a caminar con su hermano menor, él iba con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras que ella tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?-Dijo Nicole al mirar a Daisuke.-

-Varias mafias se están aliando para sacar a Vongola, diciendo que la única heredera no quiere seguir.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Dragone, Rosa Morte, y Girasole.-Contesto este.-Mi única razón por la que vine es para decirte que vuelvas un tiempo a Italia, y aceptes el cargo como sucesora.-

-Volveré, si la situación está así, colgando de un hilo, iré, yo misma iré a enfrentar a Fabbio Dragone, Nicola di Rosa Morte, y Francesco Girasole.-

-Esa es la Nicole que yo conozco.-Dijo con una media sonrisa al ver la actitud de su hermana.

-Daisuke, llama a los chicos a mi estudio ahora, hablaremos sobre lo que haremos.

-Sí, sorella.-

-Ah, y si ellos preguntan quién me dio la idea, tú te quedas callado, porque Luca posiblemente te ataque.-

-Se controlar al niño bomba.-

-Lo sé, pero, no quiero ningun conflicto, y ustedes de ahora en adelante se quedaran acá en Japón.-

-¿Cuándo volveremos?-

-Yo en dos meses, ustedes en un año.-

-Esta jodidamente loca.-La muchacha lo abrazo mientras que le decía que estaba agradecida de tener un hermano como él.-

Al llegar a la mansión ella se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho para esperar a sus guardianes, pero no antes de pedir café para ellos, entro, su actitud de jefa era algo que se destacaba, una chica tan tímida podría convertirse en la reencarnación de Xanxus, uno a uno iban llegando sus guardianes, el primero en llegar obviamente fue Luca que era la mano derecha, se sentó frente a ella, esperando a los demás, notando la mirada de ésta, mientras que creaba sus planes para dentro de dos meses. Luego llego Kiiro y Hikari, sentándose frente a su hermano mayor, seguidos de Tsumi, que sentó al lado de ellos. Por último llegaron Rina y Daisuke.

_-Ya que están todos aquí, daré un anuncio, Rina, Daisuke, Kiiro y Hikari se quedaran acá, durante un año-Fue interrumpida por Rina.-_

_-¿Por qué un año y no más tiempo?-_

_-Porque yo debo volver en dos meses, y debo prepararme, para eso necesito estar sola, sabiendo que ninguno de mis guardianes será dañado.-_

_-Pero Nikki sorella, nosotros somos fuertes._-Dijo Hikari levantándose.-

_-Lo sé, pero además deben descansar, porque además tendré entrenamiento, ¡Nonno, salga de ahí, se que está escuchando!_-Dijo mirando al balcón que estaba detrás de su asiento.-

_-Me has pillado, pequeña, bueno, si así lo quieres, te apoyo, además de que yo debo entrenarte, porque nadie más puede entrenarte_.-Dijo este entrando por el ventanal.-

_-Gracias.-_

_-¿Entrenarte para qué?_-Pregunto Luca.-

_-Para convertirme en la undécima Vongola.-_

_-¿¡Qué!?_-Dijeron todos menos, Daisuke, Tsumi, y Reborn.-

_-Lo que escucharon, tendré un entrenamiento físico, y luego la sucesión para ser jefa, hablaré con mi pappà y posiblemente me dejé hacerlo.-_

_-Sin más preámbulos, pueden retirarse, pero, Luca y Tsumi se quedan.-_

-¿Qué se te paso por la mente, coneja?-Pregunto Tsumi, en una faceta agresiva.-

-_Cálmate, Natsumi_.-Dijo Reborn.-_Nicole tiene una muy buena razón para hacer esas cosas, una de esas es proteger a su familia.-_

_-¿Qué está pasando en Italia?_-Dijo Luca.-

_-Hay mafias que están haciendo un complot para apoderarse de Vongola, diciendo que no tienen sucesor, por ese hecho el Décimo no tiene tanta fortaleza y podrán echar abajo a Vongola.-_

_-¿Qué?-_ Dijo Tsumi.-

_-¿Cuáles son?-_

_-No es información de su rango_.-Dijo Nicole, dándose la vuelta en la silla.-_¿Pueden salir, chicos?_-Dijo con una voz tímida.-_Llamen a Stephan.-_

-Sí, jefa.-Ambos se retiraron.-

_-No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer. ¿Debo aceptar el cargo a tan temprana edad? ¿Sigo en Japón? O ¿Qué hago, nonno?-_

_-Tranquila, debes estar tranquila, volvamos a Italia, te inscribimos en el instituto para mafiosos, donde van Vincent y Stephan, estudias todo, te entreno durante todo ese año, irás a reuniones, fiestas y cenas de negocios con Tsuna, van a volver los chicos, ellos entrenan con sus respectivos tutores, pasan unos años, para que tu lleves tu vida como quieras, te comprometes, y luego te conviertes en la jefa.-_

-_Sí creo que eso es lo mejor, debo ser fuerte, hablaré con pappà, él me ayudará.-_

-_Permiso.-Dijo entrando Stephan.-¿Qué paso, princesa?_-Dijo acercándose a ella mientras la abrazaba.-

_-Mejor, los dejo solos, par de tortolos, iré a comunicarle a Tsuna que te enteraste además de tus planes, luego vas tú y hablas con tu padre_.-Dijo Reborn saliendo del despacho.-

_-¿De qué te enteraste, princesa?-_

_-De los planes de Dragone, Morte Rosa, y Girasole.-_

_-Oh… Shimon también se entero de eso, pero aún el décimo Vongola, no quiere contraatacar, será mejor que tú vayas y hables.-_

_-Sí, pero después, ahora no creo que este bien e ir a decirle a mi pappà, sobre que me volveré a Italia.-_

_-¿Cuándo regresarás?-_

_-Dentro de dos meses, dejaré todo preparado para los nuevos integrantes de Vongola, los chicos se quedarán acá y al parecer dejaré que venga Lal a ver a los nuevos, para que los entrene.-_

-_Pobres_ _chicos_.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-_Sí_.-Dijo riendo.-

-_Así es como me gusta cuando sonríes.-_Ella en acto involuntario se sonrojo.-_Cuando te sonrojas, hace mucho tiempo no he podido hacer esto._-Se acerco lentamente cerrando los ojos, ella cerro el espacio entre ellos, dándose un beso algo apasionado, pero cargado de sentimientos, luego de casi un minuto besándose se separaron.-

-_Hm_.-Dijo Nicole aun más sonrojada.

-_Te quiero.-_Dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.-

_-Yo igual._-Él beso nuevamente sus labios en un corto beso

Nicole se separo excusándose que debería ir a hablar con su papá, al llegar al despacho de su padre, toda roja, con la excusa de que corrió por toda la casa, provocando una risa en Reborn, pero una mirada amenazante de Tsuna.

_-Bueno, Reborn ya me lo conto todo, si eso es lo que consideras necesario, volverás a Italia, pero en un mes, porque dentro de dos meses, tu tío Kyoya se irá unos días a Inglaterra por unos asuntos de trabajo.-_

_-De acuerdo, pero quiero que Lal se venga a Japón a entrenar a los nuevos.-_

_-Trato, les diré a los demás guardianes para que hablen con los chicos, porque se quedarán.-_

_-Sí, además quiero encargarme yo de Dragone, Rosa Morte, y Girasole.-_

_-Eso no será llevado a cabo, tú y yo nos encargaremos, tú no estás sola, entiende eso, eres la próxima al mando de Vongola, así que necesitas ayuda del jefe actual.-_

_-Bueno, bueno.-_

_-No te pongas atrevida conmigo, señorita, aunque no vivas conmigo, sigo siendo tu padre y me debes respeto.-_

_-¡Es que me parece que tu no quieres que yo sea parte de esto, yo lo soy, nací siendo la sucesora!_-Gritó Nicole.-

_-Te quiero lo más alejada de esto por mientras, no quiero que cargues con todo ahora, quiero que aprendas Nicole, no quiero que salgas lastimada, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que paso tu madre-_Luego de decir eso se calló, maldijo en la mente.-

_-¿Qué le paso a mamá?-_

_-Estaba muy mal, todos intentaban matarla, o le decían cosas malas, ella no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, huyo, fue a casa de su madre, donde ella le dijo, que eso iba a ser normal, porque alguien bueno había llegado con ella, y que los demás le tenían envidia...-_

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo contarón?-_

_-Porque creímos que no seria necesario, que todo iba a ser como nosotros acordamos.-  
><em>

_-Pappà.-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Tengo miedo, ¿qué pasaría si nadie quiere estar bajo mi cargo? ¿Si hago las cosas mal en Vongola?-_Decía mientras sollozaba en los brazos de su padre.-

-_Si es por eso no te preoupes, me tienes a mi, a tu mammà, a Reborn, a Xanxus, a Marianna, a Stephan, Dominic, Vincent, a tus tíos, a mucha gente.-_

_-Sí, gracias pappà.-_

_-De nada, mi cielo.-_

* * *

><p>Luego de conversar con su padre y su abuelo, Nicole se dirigio donde su mamá, para hablar con ella por asuntos femeninos, sí, el beso de Stephan.<p>

-_¡Mammà!_-Gritó al entrar a la recamara.-

-¿Mmm?-Su musitó a decir esta.-

-_Urgente cosas de chicas.-_

_-¿Qué paso, enana?-_

_-Estaba contandole a Stephan que me iría a Italia...-_

_-¡¿Te vas a Italia?!-_

_-Sí, pero en dos meses, para entrenarme, y blah blah, blah, por las cosas que paso con esas mafias y eso, pero el punto es que Stephan y yo...-_

_-¿Stephan y tú?_-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa en la cara.-

_-Nos...-_

_-¿Se?-_

_-Bes...-_

_-¿STEPHAN SHIMON TE DIO UN BESO?_-Gritó su madre emocionada, a lo que Rina y Hikari salieron detrás de la puerta gritando como locas.-

_-¿Cómo fue, Nikki sorella?-_

_-¿Te gusto? Vamos, Nikki, tu me lo puedes contar.-_

_-Ya basta de griterio, bueno, no es como si fuera el primero, pero no sé, fue tan ah~ y ¡Kyaaaa!-_

_-¡Eso! Mi hija esta creciendo, esta toda una mujercita._-

-_Nikki y Stephan, Nikki y Stephan, Nikki y Stephan.-_Gritaban las dos menores, provocando que esta se sonrojara.-

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, iba pasando Kiiro fuera de la habitación del décimo cuando escucho el grito de su tía Clarissa y los girtos de sus hermanas, alarmandose bastante, corrió en busca de sus hermanos mayores, primero encontro a Luca cuando le conto se enfurecio cual gato le tiras agua, luego encontro a Tsumi a la cual también le dijo y encontro una forma de matar (literal) su aburrimiento. Y por último encontraron a Daisuke que le dio lo mismo pero quería ir a golpear a Stephan, por celos que no demostraría. Sus hermanos y hermana, realmente eran celosos.<p>

-¡Stephan Shimon!-Grito Luca al verlo que estaba sentado en un sillón del jardín hablando con Takeshi.-

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto éste, pero al notar las auras asesinas que salían de ellos corrió a más no poder.-

-¡Te vamos a matar!-Gritaban Luca y Kiiro mientras corrían, pero Tsumi lo esperaba al final, y Daisuke solo reía por dentro.-

* * *

><p>HEEEEY Tanto tiempo, no me golpeen, no me golpeen, pero es que no tenía inspiración, además muchas cosas y WAAAH derrame cerebral, bueno, acá tengo otro cápitulo que me demore en hacer muuuucho, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aquí pueden ver como Nicole se convirtio en bueno... una italiana en toda su palabra, ehh... hay amor, cosas nuevas, tristeza, felicidad, humor y muchos sentimientos que provocaran que termine en un psiquiatrico, pero todo sea por ustedes, eh... eso y SE DESPIDE KURA-CHAN CAMBIO Y FUERAA!<p>

* * *

><p>Entrevistas a Personajes con Kura-chan *unicorn zombie apocalypse*<p>

**-Hey gente, hace mucho tiempo que no hago esta sección, bueno, nuestro invitado es...-**

*Redoble de tambores*

**-¡DAISUKE!-**

**-Hola, Sakura.-**

**-No seas tímido, dime Kura.-**

**-No, tu nombre es Sakura, así que Sakura.-**

**-Okay.-Dice tímida.-Bueno, ahora una pregunta.-**

**-Bueno.-**

**-¿Cómo es tu relación con Nikki?-**

**-Eh...buena, es agradable, además que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitamos, es una linda sorella.-**

**-Kyaaaa, moe, moe, moe, moe.-**

**-¿Siempre es así?-**

**-¡Síí! Aveces peor.-Grita Staff.-**

**-Cállense, o no les doy de comer.-Grita haciendo que se escondan.-¿Dai-kun, hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo?-  
><strong>

**-Sí.-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Se acabo el tiempo.-Grita el Staff.-**

**-¡UNA SEMANA SIN COMIDA!-Se cambia a la cámara.-Bueno, adiósin!**


	10. Nuevo Colegio

Las semanas fueron pasando demasiado rápido, Reborn le había acabado las clases a Nicole, para tener un entrenamiento en algunos lugares de Japón, no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus hermanos por el hecho de sus entrenamientos, pero cuando podía veían una película con sus seis hermanos, o podía entrenar con algunos de ellos con respecto a saber más sobre los tipos de llamas, lo aprovechaba al máximo. Cuando quedaban solo un día para que la Cielo se fuera de Japón, los chicos hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, en la cual, Daisuke y Tsumi tuvieron que colaborar por el hecho de que Rina había sacado su lado sádico para que sus hermanos trabajaran.

_-¡A Nikki sorella le gusta el rosa!-_Gritó Hikari, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de la mayor de todos.-

_-A la coneja le gusta el negro con el naranjo, así que ahora vamos a poner mucho naranja en esta fiesta, o si no se la verán conmigo y con Rina.-_Dijo Tsumi resignada por el hecho de que sus hermanos pelearan por los colores de Nicole.-

-_Bueno, chicos, Tsumi y Daisuke estarán encargados de la decoración. Los gemelos de entretener a Nicole cuando se vaya acercando, así que ahora se irán al salón de entrenamientos para distraer a sorella. Luca y yo nos haremos cargo de los alimentos, ya que al menos yo sé cocinar y este imbécil aprende rápido.-_Organizo todo bastante rápido la pequeña pelinegra mirando a todos sus hermanos.-_¿Alguna protesta?-_A lo cual Tsumi, y Luca levantaron la mano.-_Natsumi sorella.-_

_-¿Por qué me toca con el idiota?-_Pregunto recibiendo una ignorada olímpica de parte de Rina.-

-_Bomba.-_

_-¿Por qué me toca contigo?-_Al igual que su hermana mayor, éste también fue ignorado.-

-_Luca, camina, tenemos que cocinar.-_Dijo mientras le agarraba de una oreja a su hermano mayor.-

Así fue como a los adolescentes Vongola desarrollaban la fiesta de despedida para su jefa, todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, sin ninguna excepción, por algo la pequeña lluvia era conocida como la aprendiz de Squalo, producto que éste aparte de ser un gran asesino era un gran estratega. Luego de que Rina llegara con la cara llena de harina al igual que Luca, vieron que las cosas iban a la perfección el salón estaba decorado sutilmente, además habían dejado el piano del actual guardián de la tormenta en el centro para que Luca interpretará una melodía. Habían puesto una mesa redonda donde caían perfectamente ellos, mas Reborn, los manteles de un tono champán, con jarrones con lirios blancos (corazón tierno, te quiero y confío en ti), peonias malvas (mi amistad por ti es fuerte), y Polyanthus (confianza). Habían copas, y platillos para comer, aunque no sería una cena en toda su palabra, sería una despedida al estilo Vongola, sofisticada, detallista y que solo ellos podrían comprender los sentimientos, al ser los hijos de la generación más "tímida" son más reservados, pero cuando están con Varia pueden llegar a ser más enérgicos. La comida sería un pastel de chocolate con café helado, y para beber un vino suave.

_-Wow… muy al estilo de la undécima.-_Dijo Luca sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-

-_Sí, lo sabemos, bueno, vayan a vestirse adecuadamente, nosotros también iremos, los gemelos bajaron diciendo que le avisaron a Reborn, así que la coneja bajará en una hora.-_Respondió Tsumi, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Luca.-

Todos subieron, se colocaron sus trajes más gustosos, cosa que Tsumi y Rina habían obligado a Daisuke. Kiiro llevaba puesto una camisa amarilla debajo de un saco negro, al igual que el resto de su vestimenta. Hikari llevaba un vestido tono blanco crudo con un lazo amarillo bajo su busto, que solo se apoyaba en un lado de sus hombros y botines cafés. Daisuke llevaba puesto una camisa violeta, unos pantalones negros y sus zapatos bien lustrados del mismo color. Rina como era obvio en ella llevaba puesto un vestidos de tirantes celeste con pequeñas partes en un azul intenso y bailarinas blancas. Luca su obvia camisa carmín desabotonada, donde se dejaban ver las correas de sus colgantes, mangas arremangadas y el saco en su mano, además de sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos. Tsumi llevaba puesto un vestido pegado de color índigo con lunares en blanco además de unos tacones negros. Le habían preparado a Nicole un vestido strapless de color cian con un lazo negro y tacones en negro.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento, Nicole se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha encontrándose un sobre arriba de una caja que esta decía _"Señorita Nicole Elena Vongola Ianetti está cordialmente invitada a la fiesta que se desarrollará esta noche en el salón de eventos de la sede de Vongola en Japón, la asistencia es obligatoria además de que debe ponerse este atuendo. — Guardiana de la lluvia de la onceava generación Vongola."_

A ella le dio bastante risa el hecho de que hayan puesto su nombre completo, se dirigió al baño, dándose una ducha bastante extensa, luego se seco el pelo, y se probó el vestido, que le quedaba a la perfección, era obvio que su guardiana de lluvia supiera clavados sus gustos, esta se peino en una coleta alta y salió de la habitación en donde se encontró a Reborn, vestido con su traje de sicario y su sonrisa de Don Juan, le extendió la mano, provocando que esta se la diera. Ambos bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose al salón de eventos, entrando se encontraron de que todos sus hermanos estaban ahí presentes, Luca la miraba como si de una maravilla se tratara, Kiiro le sonreía y Daisuke la miraba con una media sonrisa. Esta al ver que sus hermanas estaban hablando un poco más alejadas corrió hacia ellas dándole un abrazo.

-_Estúpidas, no era necesario, las quiero, gracias por todo.-_Decía mientras sus hermanas sonreían.-

_-Todo por Nikki sorella, la mejor jefa del mundo.-_Dijo Hikari dándole una sonrisa resplandeciente.-

-_Nikki, te mereces esto y mucho más, te vamos a extrañar demasiado.-_Rina hablaba con su calma de siempre.-

-_Coneja, esto es lo mínimo que podemos darte.-_Ocultando sus sentimientos pero protegiendo se encontraba Tsumi.-

Ella les sonrió de vuelta y camino hacia Daisuke, para lanzarse encima de este.-

-_Mi Dai-kun, siempre tan atento, te quiero, muchas gracias.-_

-_Es lo último que me queda, además debo decirte que acompañarte en tus locuras era bastante divertido.-_Le dijo serio, pero, igualmente la joven se daba cuenta de los sentimientos, le sonrió y camino hacia Kiiro.-

_-Mi pequeño extremo, si que te echaré de menos, un año sin poder escuchar todos los días tus extremo, cuida mucho de tu hermana, que si la haces llorar yo vengo desde Italia a golpearte_.-Éste le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo que la joven le diera un beso en la frente, lueo se acerco a Luca.-

_-Oh… mi pequeño bomba, te quiero, te extrañaré demasiado, ahora serás el hombre de la casa, debes protegerlos, además no dudes en confiar en Dai-kun, el te ayudará siempre que lo necesites.-_Luca la miro divertido, dándole un abrazo, con mucho sentimiento.-

-_Bueno mis pequeños Vongola, que empiece la cena que muero de hambre.-_Dijo Reborn desde el centro, lo que dijo provoco que los cinco chicos estallaran en carcajadas y los otros dos hicieran muecas con su cara.-

La cena fue bastante animada, comieron el pastel con mucho gusto, dándose repeticiones, hablando sobre que harían cuando se vieran nuevamente, cosas que haría la cielo en Italia con más de alguna broma de parte de Natsumi, y peleas entre Luca, Tsumi, y Daisuke. Rina tratando de calmar a Luca, Kiiro gritando "EXTREMO" por toda la mesa, Reborn amenazándolos, Hikari y Nicole golpeándolos para que se quedaran callados.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Luca se puso de pie diciendo que tocaría algunas melodías, pidiendo que cerraran los ojos, a lo que Reborn los sentó para que no se mataran, primer puesto estaba Natsumi, seguida de Rina, luego Kiiro, Nicole, Daisuke y Hikari. Cerraron los ojos, y Luca se dispuso a tocar: _(Les dejo las canciones, son medias tristes, así que no se me pongan tristes)_ Brothers – Fullmetal Alchemist, Musician – D. Gray-man, Six trillion years and overnight story – IA versión piano.

Luego de que Luca tocara, entro una pequeña orquesta para que ellos bailaran, provocando que ellos escogieran pareja para el baile.

_-¿Me permites esta pieza?-_Dijo Kiio mirando a su hermana, Hikari.-

_-Claro, querido hermano.-_Ella le sonrió y fueron a bailar.

-_Vamos, a bailar.-_Dijo Rina llevándose a Luca de la mano.-

-_Yo quiero bailar con la undécima.-_Pero ya era muy tarde, la pelinegra ya estaba bailando y él la seguía, esto provoco una risa de parte de Nicole.-

_-¿Undécima?-_Dijo Reborn, ofreciéndole la mano, haciendo que ella aceptara, pero por el otro lado, Daisuke maldijo.-

-_No voy a bailar contigo…-_Dijo Tsumi, mirando a Daisuke que la veía de manera arrogante.-

-_Cómo si quisiera.-_Tocaron una canción que ambos amaban con locura y no les quedo de otra.-

-_Solo por esta vez.-_

_-Hn.-_

**Con Reborn y Nicole.**

-_Así que mañana regresamos a Italia…-_Dijo la pequeña.-

_-Así es, ¿estás preparada?-_

_-Eso creo, no muy segura, tengo que ir a una nueva escuela, y ah… me da dolor de cabeza.-_

_-Tranquila, tranquila, irás en el mismo grado que Vincent, aunque no en el mismo que los hermanos Shimon.-_

_-Sí… ¿estarás ahí?-_

_-No lo creo, pero te pasaré a buscar todos los días, así podremos tener nuestras salidas a las carreras, como antes.-_Dijo el ex-acrcobaleno mirando a la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

_-Pappà nos matará, además debemos parar esas carreras.-_

_-No lo creo, están protegidas por Dragone.-_

_-¿Ese idiota no se da cuenta de que la gente pierde la vida en esas carreras?-_Dijo exalta la castaña.-

_-Le da lo mismo, realmente le llega dinero, eso es lo único que le importa a esa familia, y lo sabes, Millefiore, Shimon, Cavallone, y Vongola quieren hacer desaparecer esas mafias, pero sin la aprobación de otras no podrá, aunque Vindice se ha dado cuenta de que ellos están tramando algo.-_

_-Cuando me haga cargo sacaré a todos esos imbéciles de ahí, lo juro.-_

_-Tranquila pequeña espartana, para eso falta demasiado tiempo.-_

_-Lo sé…-_

Terminaron de bailar la pieza cuando Nicole bailo con todos sus hermanos, ya exhausta la morena se fue a dormir, sin antes dejar toda su ropa empacada, al salir a tomar un poco de aire ve al joven Gokudera fumando un cigarrillo en su balcón.

-_¡Eh!-Dijo intentando llamar su atención.-_

_-Sorella… ¿cómo está?-Pregunto éste levantándose del suelo.-_

_-Ansiosa, nerviosa, y asustada.-Le respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa.-_

_-Debe estar tranquila, volverá a la base, ¿qué es lo que le asusta?-Dijo botando el humo por su boca.-_

_-No lo sé… siento que algo malo sucederá, que… a ustedes les pasará algo malo, tengo la impresión de algún ataque… o algo.-_

_-Tranquila, jefa, que nosotros nos sabemos cuidar.-Le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-_

_-Gracias, pero, igualmente, tengo ese presentimiento, es como cuando a Tsumi la secuestraron… ese día estaba bastante inquieta, cuando tío Mukuro llego con ella en sus brazos el sentimiento se fue…-_

_-Daisuke, Kiiro y yo no dejaremos que le suceda nada a las chicas, además usted dijo que vendría Lal, y eso quiere decir que vendrá Colonello.-_

_-Eso es lo que me logra tranquilizar algo.-_

_-Sorella, debe dejar de preocuparse, debe pensar en que mañana podrá estar nuevamente en la mansión, podrá ver a Stephan… a su padre… a su madre… a mis padres y a los tíos.-Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.-_

_-Tranquilo, el tiempo pasa volando, y cuanto antes le diré a la tía Francesca para que te venga a ver.-_

_-Gracias, extraño a mammá.-_

_-Yo igual extraño a la mía.-_

_-Bueno, no la molesto más, vaya a dormir, mañana parte antes de que nosotros despertemos.-_

_-No me molesta hablar toda la noche con ustedes.-_Dijo sonriendo pero Luca la tomo al estilo nupcial importándole nada sus hermanos, se la dejo en los brazos de Reborn.-

-_Reborn-san, llévela, no quiere ir a dormir.-_Reborn solo asintió, y la llevo a su pieza.-

-_Nicole, acuéstate, tenemos que partir mañana a las seis de la mañana.-_Dijo saliendo de la habitación, cerrándola.-

-Jah…, protectores… bueno, tendré que dormir.-

Nicole fue al baño donde se colocó el pijama y guardo su vestido dentro de la misma caja de donde venía, pensó en que mañana se iría de Japón, dejaría a sus hermanos, y demás cosas que la colocaban demasiado triste, pero evito esos pensamientos de su mente. Salió del baño, guardo la caja en una maleta donde estaban los zapatos, prosiguió a acostarse, no hablo ni informo a su padre, no quería hablar con nadie, sabía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto, alrededor de las doce de la madrugada la castaña se encontraba durmiendo.

A las doce y media de la noche, una figura algo fornida, pero siendo igualmente delgada, apareció en la habitación de la joven, colocándose a su lado para dormir. Luego de unos doce minutos apareció una figura baja y delgada al lado de otra alta y musculosa, haciendo lo mismo que el otro acostándose en la cama, pasado tres minutos una figura femenina apareció recostándose, al lado de la primera para quedar dormida, al finalizar la primera hora de la madrugada aparecieron dos figuras que estaban discutiendo en volumen bajo, ambas se acostaron a los pies de la cama de la castaña.

Al despertar, el sol todavía no salía, la oscuridad de la madrugada era profunda, Reborn entro a la habitación de la undécima para despertarla, diciéndole a Viviana que se despreocupara al ser que tomarían desayuno en el avión y ella no tendría que prepararlo, que solo se encargara de sus cosas. El de patillas rizadas al encontrar a todos los mocosos rodeando a Nicole mientras que ella estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama sonriendo, haciéndole un ademan con el dedo en los labios para que no hiciera ruido, él le hizo caso, pero saco una cámara de su bolsillo para sacarle una foto a la situación, la castaña muerta de la risa, haciendo acrobacias para salir de su cama, y no despertar a ninguno de los chicos. Luego de casi pisarle el cabello a Hikari, enredarse con las piernas de Luca logro salir, tomo su vestimenta y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Bajo las escaleras como si nada, donde se encontró a toda la servidumbre de la sede japonesa haciéndole una reverencia, ella les sonrió y como buena jefa que será, se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras que decía los nombres de cada uno. Se encontró con su nonno al final donde él la miraba con una mirada que decía "¡Que cosa traes puesta!"

-_¿No te gusta?-_Dijo la chica mirando al pelinegro con una mirada inocente.-

-_Bueno, digamos que si viene tu alumna con un pantalón corto y una camiseta musculosa no es algo muy agradable que digamos para el invierno italiano.-_Dijo algo divertido, y más lo hizo al ver la expresión de "Lo olvide por completo", la muchacha partió a su habitación donde saco unos pantalones que había dejado, unas botas montañesas y se fue a cambiar, al llegar con un abrigo, miro otra vez a Reborn.-_Mucho mejor, bueno, vamos, que Viviana nos está esperando en el avión.-_

Al llegar al "Aeropuerto Vongola S.A." se encontró con Viviana que llevaba puesto igualmente su abrigo y unas botas, definitivamente los Sicilianos odiaban el frío, se encaminó hacia el avión con una sonrisa en la cara, realmente estaba molesta por tener que dejar a sus hermanos, pero sabía que iban a estar bien sin ella. El jet privado de la Undécima generación era bastante cómodo, Nicole se sentó en su asiento, miro por la ventana, no se alcanzo a despedir de sus hermanos, así que se decidió en enviarles un mensaje a cada uno, partiría por Daisuke, al ser que sabía que él iba a leer el mensaje apenas le llegara:

"_Dai-kun, llego la hora de decir adiós, los extrañaré mucho, bueno, cuídalos, coopera con Tsumi, aunque no se lleven muy bien, les dejo en sus manos a mi querida y amada undécima generación, yo cuidare por mi parte a la pequeña Bianka. Si tienes alguna duda o algo, llámame, no tardaré en contestar el teléfono. – Atte Nicole Vongola, Undécima Vongola."_

Siguió por Tsumi, que se molestaría al enterarse de que Daisuke recibió el primer mensaje, le envió algo similar, pero con cosas que solo ellas dos entenderían:

"_Sorella, eh… tú sabías a qué hora me iba, así que bueno, te quiero mucho, cuídalos, a los ocho, sip, incluidos a los japoneses ruidosos, eres la mayor, además debes de entender mis decisiones, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando idiotas de otras mafias insultan a la mía, debes llamarme todas las noches, no importa a qué hora sea, pero lo haces. Y te cuidas, cuidado con los ascensores. –Nicole Vongola, Undécima Vongola."_

Realmente Tsumi haría eso, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo los cuidaría, no siempre era la niña sádica de Mukuro, también podía ser la niña tímida y protectora de Chrome, a la cual no le importa si su rival es más fuerte, siempre ayudaría a su familia.

El siguiente era su hermano favorito, su querido Luca Gokudera, que cuando se enterará que le había enviado los mensajes a ellos dos primero, haría un escándalo cual diva la dejan segunda, sonrío al pensar a Luca con un traje rojo y tacones y bolso a juego.

"_Bomba, cuídalos, apoya en lo que más puedas, ayuda a los nuevos, y tenles paciencia, por mi, tú mismo puedes reconocer el potencial de ellos, no causes ningún desastre que yo me enteraré de todas formas, bueno, sabes que te quiero mucho, y sería muy aburrido repetirlo a cada momento, bueno, nos vemos, arrivederci. –Nicole Vongola, Undécima Vongola."_

Fiel y responsable, esas palabras destacaban directamente a Catherina, a la cual no le confiaba su organización, sino que le confiaba a sus integrantes, de todos sus hermanos era la más responsable y ordenada, sabía que con ella al mando, no le faltaría nada para que el orden reinara en la sede Vongola.

"_Rina, son tareas sencillas, realmente, protégelos, avísame de todo lo que ocurra, mantén el orden y disfruta, realmente no te tomes tan a pecho el ser siempre tan correcta, ve y disfruta, sal a fiestas, haz muchas amigas, se que parece difícil, pero, lo lograras, eres inteligente, sacaste muchas cualidades de tía Ayame, pero saca un poco de la diversión de tío Takeshi, cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré apoyándote. Te quiero. –Nicole Vongola, Undécima Vongola."_

Y por últimos sus dos hermanos extremos, su palabra favorita para defínirlos era caos, cada lugar que ellos pisaban era un caos, porque los mayores siempre andaban cuidándolos.

"_Niños caos, soy su hermana, con lo descuidados que son capaz no me tenga, bueno, cuídense, y quiero pedirles un favor, porque ya sé que ustedes se protegerán demasiado y siempre mutuamente, ahora lo que quiero decir es: mantengan la diversión en esa casa, no hagan que sus hermanos mayores se vuelvan amargados, denles con una pizca toda su dulzura, e hiperactividad, animen esa casa. Los adora. –Nicole Vongola, Undécima Vongola."_

Mando todos los mensajes, cuando estaba enviando el último había aparecido la azafata por cuarta vez para decirle que ya se tenían que ir, y que guardara su celular, a lo que esta respondió con el ademán de mostrarle sus audífonos, la mujer seguramente era nueva, así que miro como trataba a su abuelo, donde se noto que era un trato diferente, esto la enfado tanto que hizo algo que una chica de su clase no debe decir nunca.

-_Consigliere, ¿por qué no está Amanda? Me gusta mucho más mi azafata que las cualquieras que ahora contratan, a puesto que ésta escuálida la ha recomendado zio Julie.-_Reborn solo río, la cara de la muchacha se volvió roja de la rabia, la iba a reprender, y eso el pelinegro no le gustaba así que le seguiría el juego a su futura jefa.-

-_Amanda es mucho más amorosa, ella sabe cómo me gustan los cafés a mí, pero lamentablemente, undécima, está de vacaciones.-_Al escuchar la palabra "undécima" la muchacha palideció, y salió espantada del pasillo.-_Hahahahaha, eres realmente mala Nicole.-_

_-La escuálida esa te estaba coqueteando, y nadie le coquetea a mi abuelo, sin más disputas, volveré a dormir, porque estaba incomoda con esos seis obesos.-_Lo último que escucho fue una risa para después concentrarse en la música que sonaba, _Zero Assoluto._

Durmió sin remedio alguno, la hora entera que duró el viaje, sin despertarse durante las turbulencias que tenía el viaje, luego de que el avión aterrizara, Reborn intento despertarla pero fue en vano, así que solo tuvo que tomarla en sus brazos, cuando Nicole sintió las manos de su abuelo en su espalda se retorció en aquellos brazos hasta que logro bajar.

-_¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-En casa, tu dormiste todo el camino, así que yo solo te tome en brazos para que pudieras llegar a tiempo.-_

_-Ahh… eso explica porque sentí que un gorila me cargaba…-_Dijo con motivo de molestar a su abuelo.-

_-Así es… espera ¿qué? ¿Cómo que gorila?-_

_-Hahahahaha.-Lo _único que hizo fue salir de los brazos de Reborn y partir a correr.-

Corrieron por todo el aeropuerto privado, tanto así que llegaron corriendo a la mansión, cuando la diviso, Nicole corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, era la hora de almuerzo, desde el lugar que estaba sentía el olor a la comida de Fiora, esa comida que le encantaba, corrió más rápido, al voltearse encontró a su nonno corriendo detrás de ella, realmente era cansador correr con toda esa ropa encima, pero seguía y seguía, al llegar a la puerta, Camillo se demoró un poco más, porque Reborn la tomo como saco de papas, mientras que la castaña luchaba, el mayordomo principal abrió la puerta.

_-¡Señorita, Consigliere, pasen! –_Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los "shows" que hacían los jóvenes de esa casa, así que no le extrañaba.-

-_Ciao, ¿cómo estás, Camillo?-_Dijo alegremente Nicole con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

_-Ciao, Camillo.-_Saludo Reborn sin importarle que tenía a la joven en su hombro.-

-_Vamos, adelante, la comida ya está servida, pasen a sentarse.-_Luego de decir eso, les recibió los abrigos a los dos recién llegados.

Ambos caminaban como si nada, bueno, ambos, porque era Camillo y Reborn, al llegar al comedor y hacer una entrada algo extraña.

-_¡Buenas tardes familia!-_Gritó la castaña.-

-_No grites en mi oído, niña-_

_-¡Reborn baja a mi hija de tu hombro!-_Gritó el décimo al ver a su hija en el hombro de su tutor, él le hizo caso, y bajo a la chica, vio como éste se ponía de pie, y abrazo a su hija como si se la fueran a quitar.-

-_Pappá, me aprietas…-_

_-Ah… lo siento, bueno, siéntense, los demás llegarán luego, es que no saben que vendrías.-_

_-Bueno.-_Dijeron ambos al unísono.-

_-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-_Preguntó el castaño.-

_-Bien, tranquilo-Justo la interrumpió el mayor.-_

_-Obvio, si dormiste todo el camino.-_

_-¡Nonno!-_Luego de ese grito por parte de la undécima, llegaron todos de la décima generación, con sus esposas.-

_-¡Llegaste!-_Gritó Takeshi tomando a la muchacha en sus brazos, mientras la giraba.-

_-Yakyubaka, suelta a la undécima, no ves que se marea.-_Dijo en un tono amenazante a Takeshi, hasta que la bajo.-

_-Hn, herbívoros ruidosos.-_Se inmuto a decir Kyoya.-

_-Kufufu... coneja, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?-_Pregunto con peculiaridad Mukuro.-

_-¿Fue tu viaje, EXTREMO?-_Grito/hablo Ryohei con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

_-¡Nicole! Mira que grande estás.-_Dijo Lambo llegando con su pequeña en brazos.-

_-Nikki sorella.-_Dijo la más pequeña zafándose del agarre de su padre, hasta que abrazo a su hermana mayor.-

_-Nicole, has llegado, te hemos esperado.-_Dijo Ayame con su sonrisa en el rostro.-

_-Nicole, tardaste demasiado, hubieras llegado antes para animar esta aburrida mansión.-_Contesto divertida Hana.-

_-Nicole, querida, pasar tanto tiempo con tus tías me hace hablar de estrías.-_Dijo la más joven, Fiora.-

_-Tus padres y tus tíos estaban como locos, Nicole-chan, ¿cómo ha estado Japón?-_La voz de Chrome se destacaba por ser amable y tímida, pero hacía sonreír a Nicole.-

_-Niña, estar tanto tiempo en Japón te ha vuelto pálida_.-Los comentarios de su tía Francesca siempre tan habituales.-

_-Francesca, deja de decirle a medio mundo que está pálido, Nicole luce excelente así.-_Defendió su tía Julie.-

_-Hola hija mía.-_Dijo su madre con una sonrisa hermosa, provocando que todas las palabras de sus tíos se fuera, la chica corrió a sus brazos, la abrazo tan fuerte, su madre siempre le hizo falta mientras estaba en Japón.-

_-Mammá, mammá, te extrañé tanto…-_Decía mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.-

-_Yo igual, hija.-_

Luego de terminar el abrazo con su madre, miró a su papá que estaba sentado enternecido por la escena que acababa de pasar, se acerco a él, se acosto en su espalda y con voz de niña pequeña.

-_Pappá, quiero un pony.-_Dijo mientras sonreía.-

-_Dos ponys tendrás.-_Dijo con sarcasmo.-

_-Te extrañé viejo gruñón.-_

_-Yo igual, enana, bueno, saluda a tus tíos que están ardiendo en celos._-La muchacha soltó una carcajada.-

-_Zio Takeshi, estoy de vuelta_.-Dijo sonriéndole a su tío mientras que lo abrazaba.-_Zio Hayato, no sea tan malo con tío zio Takeshi.-_Dijo "regañándolo" mientras que él solo le sonrió y ésta le abrazo.-_Zio Kyoya, tranquilo, yo los mantendré a la raya, solo si un día de estos me ayuda en el entrenamiento.-_Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron, esto se tomo como un sí.-_Zio Mukuro, me fue bien, aunque según nonno dormí todo el viaje.-_Éste soltó un "Yare, yare", para ver como la pequeña le daba un beso en la mejilla.-_Sí zio Ryohei, mi viaje fue extremo, aunque no recuerdo nada de él.-_Le sonrío mientras le abrazaba.-_Zio Lambo…, me viste hace un mes, y ya me encuentras que estoy grande.-_Éste se encogió de hombros y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.-_Mocosa, mira cuán grande estas, creo que ya deberé de alejar a los chicos que vayan detrás de ti.-_La pequeña solo la abrazo, mientras que le besaba las dos mejillas.-He llegado tías, síp, vengo a animar esta aburrida mansión con mis locuras.-Dijo mientras que abrazaba a sus dos tías.-_Al fin llego alguien joven, ¿eh, Fiora? Tendremos que ir de compra, no traje casi nada de equipaje.-_Le dijo a la última llegada para la familia_.-Bien, animado, aunque, aburrido, ¿zia cómo no te aburres allá?-_Le sonrió a Chrome, mientras que se abrazaban.-_No zia Francesca, no estoy pálida, estas volviéndote ciega con tanta bomba.-_Le sonrío divertida, a lo que su tía le pego en la cabeza mientras que se abrazaban.-_Gracias zia Julie, siempre me apoyas.-_La abrazo mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla.-_Bueno, unas palabras: ¡Estoy en casa!-_Gritó.-

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, la joven se sentía extraña durmiendo en su cama, así que se levanto para ir a desayunar, bajo las escaleras, estaba en pijama, que constaba de un pantalón de buzo color cian y una camiseta grande que decía "I'm A Boss", al bajar entro en la oficina de su papá para ver si estaba trabajando.<p>

-_Buenos días, pappá.-_Dijo mientras que le daba un beso.-

-_Buenos días, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?-_

_-¿Qué hora es?-_

_-Las nueve de la mañana, a esta hora tu estas durmiendo como un bebe.-_

_-No sé lo que me paso, bueno, ¿desayunaste?-_

_-No, pero pido dos espresso con donas de chocolate, y comemos acá, mientras que veo si tienen una cita para que vayas a conocer la escuela donde estudiarás.-_

_-Bueno, me parece buena idea.-_Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente al escritorio donde estaba su padre.-_Nonno me contó algo del colegio, dijo que no estaré con los Shimon, pero estaré con Vincent ¿por qué?-_

_-Porque te he metido en un colegio para mafiosos, donde estudio Squalo y Dino, en cambio Stephan y Dominic, estudian en un instituto normal.-_

_-Oh..., o sea ¿no más ocultar mi nombre?-_

_-Noup, serás y seguirás siendo Nicole Vongola.-_La expresión de su hija dictaba felicidad, estaba contenta, siempre le gusto verla así.-_Camillo, ¿podrías traerme dos espresso y dos donas de chocolate a mi oficina?-_Camillo contesto lo obvio.-_Muchas gracias.-_

_-Y bueno, ¿tendré uniforme? ¿que clases tengo? ¿cómo es el colegio?-_

_-Espera, espera Farfalla, eso lo veremos hoy, pero primero, tomemos desayuno, luego te cambias y vamos.-_

_-Claro-_Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.-

-_Hoy es día de clases allá así que coordinaré una hora.-_Entro Camillo con una bandeja donde venían dos espressos y dos donas, y se las coloco una a cada uno.-_Gracias, Camillo.-_

_-Gracias, Camillo.-_El anciano se retiro de la oficina con una reverencia.-_¿Pappá, cómo contrataste a Camillo?-_

_-Eh... nunca me lo has preguntado, pero bueno, fue cuando llegue a Sicilia, ese día un hombre llego a la casa pidiendo trabajo, Hayato lo iba a echar, y como yo le había despedido al anterior mayordomo que estaba devastado por el trabajo que había tenido en Vongola, estaba a falta de personal, y cuando Hayato lo estaba echando, lo detuve, le dije que podría trabajar con nosotros, y así fue como se unió, ha trabajado toda mi estadía como Décimo en está casa, así que bueno, es mi hombre más leal a parte de mis guardianes.-_

_-Que bonita historia.-_

_-Bueno, Nicole, ve a bañarte y cambiarte para que vayamos.-_

_-Sí pappá.-_

La más pequeña salio de la oficina, camino hasta su habitación, para hacer todo lo que su padre le había pedido, ella lo hizo, además porque era parte de su rutina diaria, miró su celular, tenía mensajes de sus hermanos, fue a la ducha, y duro unos diez minutos en ella, al salir se vistió con su ropa, bueno, a la cual iba a las reuniones, llevaba una falta entubada negra, una chaqueta del mismo color, una blusa cian y unas botas negras. Bajo y vio a su padre hablando con Hayato, quien al verla la saludo, y ésta igual.

-_Bueno, señorita Vongola, iremos a su futuro colegio.-_Dijo su papá con voz de guía turístico, mientras le mostraba su motocicleta, ella le miró como si estuviera buscando algo, que él entendió.-_La tuya esta un poco más atrás, ve y enciéndela._-Dijo resignado.-

La chica corrió, al encender su moto, salió disparada, provocando que su padre fuera tras ella, luego de jugar unos momentos, llegaron al centro de Sicilia, donde su padre la adelanto, para guiarla a donde estaba su futuro colegio, al llegar luego de unos minutos, miro una edificación que le recordaba al mismo Hogwarts, pero este decía: "Istruzione e Prestigio, Scuola Buona Famiglia." Ella alzó una ceja, realmente parece una universidad, pero es una escuela, le pareció bien.

-_Espérame aquí, iré a hablar con el portero.-_Nicole solo asintió y vio como su padre se alejaba.-_Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Vongola, tengo una cita con Stefana Rosso.-_El guardia que parecía gorila asintió y dejo pasar, pero no los dejo encender las motocicletas, ellos las estacionaron en un parking que había dentro del establecimiento.-_  
><em>

-_¿Me inscribiste en un colegio para mafiosos o en Hogwarts?-_Dijo divertida.-

-_¡Nicole!-_Dijo a punto de reír, caminaron donde decía "Recepción".-_Buenos días, tengo una cita con Stefana.-__  
><em>

_-Ah, claro usted debe ser el décimo Vongola.-_A lo que Tsuna asintió.-_Pase por favor, Décimo.-_Siguieron a la señora hasta una puerta que decía "Dirección".-_Bueno, aquí encontraran a Stefana, con permiso.-__  
><em>

Tsuna toco la puerta, para dejar ver a una señora de edad con canas y arrugas, fue ahí donde Nicole se inclinó a su padre.

-_Pappá, es Minerva, es Minerva.-_Tsuna la miró con cara de "cállate o no te dejo Vongola", que hizo que la gracia de Nicole cambiara.-

-_Buenos días, soy Tsunayoshi Vongola, ésta es mi hija Nicole Vongola.-_

_-Buenos días, señor, como ya sabe mi nombre es Stefana, bueno, que agrado tengo de que la hija de la familia número uno del mundo estudie aquí.-_

_-No, el agrado es de nosotros, bueno, mi hija ha estado ansiosa toda la mañana por conocer sus horarios y las instalaciones, no es así, ¿Nicole?-_

_-Cierto, mucho gusto señora Stefana.-_Dijo dándole la mano a la señora y ésta se la beso.-

-_Bueno, síganme, nuestro colegio tiene tres edificios, el edificio A es para los chicos de seis a doce años, el B es para los chicos de doce a dieciocho, y en el C se encuentra el casino, como les llaman los chicos el "ring" donde van los alumnos para combate, el almacén donde se encuentran todos los tipos de armas que se necesiten, piscina, salas de entretención, y salas de relajación.-_La mujer se detuvo unos instantes donde le mostraba los edificios.-_Pero hay un edificio que es el SF donde se encuentran las diez familias más importantes, donde van todos los miembros jovenes de está, ellos tienen todos los lujos que tienen los demás pero con más comodidad, y espacio.-_

_-¿Cuáles son aquellas familias?-_Preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.-

-_Encabeza la suya, Vongola, seguida de Dragone, Cavallone, Shimon, Millefiore, Girasole, Miraggio, Tomaso, Garofano y Bianco.-_Dijo, pero luego continuo.-_Pero ahora solo tenemos a Vongola, Cavallone, Girasole, Miraggio y Garofano.-_

_-Oh...-_Susurro la joven Vongola.-

_-Tengo entendido que usted esta comprometida con el segundo hijo de la familia Shimon.-_

_-Así es.-_Contestó su padre.-

_-Podría decirles que mandarán a sus dos hijos aquí, para tener más SF.-_

_-Dudo que mi buen amigo Enma quiera poner a sus hijos aquí.-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque zio Enma no le gusta mucho que los chicos estén tan familiarizados con la mafia.-_Terminó Nicole.-

-_Oh... es una lastima, nosotros ayudaríamos a que sus chicos fueran mejores en el mando.-_

_-Les creo.-_

_-Bueno, señorita, le enseñaré donde estudiará y a sus compañeros.-_

Los tres avanzaron al edificio SF, al entrar, había un salón de recepción con un televisor y distintos sillones. La segunda planta se encontraba la piscina, era templada. La tercera planta, los campos de entrenamiento. La cuarta planta el casino. La quinta planta las salas de relajación y la biblioteca. Y por último la sexta planta el salón. Al entrar se encontró con unos asientos de computación, y una maestra al medio, al entrar miro a los chicos.

-_Hm, mucho gusto jovenes, lo siento con interrumpir su clase señorita Cecilia, les presento a la joven Nicole Vongola, será su compañera a partir de mañana.-_Todos miraron a la castaña, cuando Vincent se levanto para abrazarla.-

_-Llegaste, mi niña preciosa, ¿cómo estuvo Japón?-_

_-Bien, estaba frío, y eso, ¿cómo a estado tu conquista?-_

_-Oye, cambie y lo sabes.-_

_-Seguro.-_

_-Hola, zio Tsuna ¿cómo ha estado?-_

_-Hola Vincent, bien ¿y tú?-_

_-Bien, aburriendome, menos mal que trajeron a la linda.-_

_-Sí, pero debes cuidarla.-_

_-Se lo juro, mi primita no dudará en estar feliz.-_

_-Gracias.-_

_-Bueno, señor Cavallone vuelva a su lugar.-_Dijo Stefana.-

-_Sí, Minerva.-_La mujer ardió en su lugar y Nicole aguanto su risa mientras que su papá le tapaba la boca.-

-_Bueno, chicos, presentence.-_

_-Nicola di Rosa Morte.-_Dijo un pelinegro, bastante alto.-

-_Francesco Girasole._-Dijo el rubio a su lado.-

-_Luna Miraggio.-_Contestó una castaña.-

-_Rosetta Garofano_.-Contestó una chica peliroja.-

-_Mucho gusto, Nicole Vongola, Nikki para los amigos.-_Dijo sonriendo la Vongola.-

* * *

><p>Tarde mucho! Eeeeeee! Bueno, ahora estoy de vacacioneeees eeeeeee! Bueno, ya los quiero, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
